Doble Vida
by Lazara
Summary: De que me vale vivir si tu no estas a mi lado para compartir mi vida. Como amarte si estas tan lejos de mi existencia, regresa de la muerte para besarte por ultima vez. Pasion, Odio, Magia, obsecion y traicion... KK MA MS
1. I Enfrentate a ti mismo

Hola soy Lazara, la historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece al escritor Watsuki- samo. Espero que les guste mucho vamos a empezar.

Doble Vida 

**Capitulo I**: Enfréntate a ti misma.

Bajo el manto de la negra noche tres hombres se movían sigilosamente por las calles de Nuevo Tokio, estos estaban escondidos bajo una túnica con capucha de color negro la cual impedía ver sus rostros. Después de unos minutos de camino se pararon frente a una hermosa mansión la cual estaba sumergida en un ensordecedor silencio. Cuando estos llegaron se pararon frente a la entrada un poco alejados para que no los viera nadie y emitieron el sonido de un búho. Pocos segundos después salió de la enorme casa una persona cubierta con la misma capa de un color azul oscuro. Cuando salió pudo divisar a sus interlocutores y miro instintivamente hacia el cielo, topándose con una brillante Luna llena, la cual hacia que sus ojos zafiros brillaran más de lo normal al igual que su tersa piel blanca.

Es hora – dijo uno de los hombres saliendo de la oscuridad, mientras se acercaba a la portadora de ojos zafiros.

Por protección tendrá que ir con los ojos vendados para que no pueda ver nuestro santuario- dijo el otro hombre mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una venda blanca, la cual fue puesta cuidadosamente sobre sus ojos- Nosotros la guiaremos todo el camino, no se preocupe no le aremos daño- dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza tratando de ver por sus oídos.

Lo se, no temo a mi destino – dijo la voz de una confiada mujer, por primera vez, sorprendiendo a los hombres por la confianza en ella- Es mejor que partamos o se nos hará tarde- finalizo ella mientras se dejaba guiar.

Estuvieron caminando por largo rato mientras pasaban por el mismo sitio varias veces para despistar sus sentidos.

Creo que deberían dejarse de juegos entupidos- dijo ella en un tono molesto- hemos pasado por aquí mas de tres veces. Y no pienso seguir con esta perdida de tiempo.

Muy bien – dijo uno de ellos- Acaba de superar la primera prueba.

Como dice- pregunto ella aun con los ojos vendados.

Si esto era una prueba- contesto el otro- consistía en poner sus sentidos en acción para ver que tan desarrollados están, y por lo que veo esta un paso mas cerca de unirse a nosotros.

Pero no se ilusione- dijo el otro, borrando todo ápice de entusiasmo en la joven- lo mas difícil esta a punto de comenzar así que le aconsejo que se prepare.

Ella no dijo nada solo asintió con a cabeza, hasta que los tres se detuvieron y pudieron sentir el calor de una enorme fogata. En ese momento le quitaron la venda de los ojos, tardando unos segundos en adaptarse a la luz. Frente a ella había varias personas, las cuales también estaban cubiertos por capuchas de diversos colores. Dos personas se acercaron a ella mientras de las manos de una de las personas salía una luz blanca igual que sus vestimentas, rodeando a la muchacha mientras se ensanchaba en forma de cuadrado.

Bienvenida Kaoru Kamiya- dijo el hombre con una voz cansada por los años pero a la vez fuerte y clara.

Una de las personas alzo su cabeza al escuchar este nombre pero se mantuvo en su lugar observando los aconteciementos, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban bajo el crepitar del fuego.

Como ya te habrán informado, has logrado pasar la primera prueba, ahora tendrás que pasar de igual forma las dos que le siguen – dijo el anciano- si lo logras serás parte de nuestra organización y podrás conocer nuestra identidad- puntualizo el hombre mientras salía de tras de el una figura encapuchada de color rojo intenso.

La primera consiste en vencerte a ti misma- dijo una mujer bajo los ropajes rojos.

¿Cómo?- pregunto Kaoru, sin entender nada mientras destapaba su cabeza y dejaba libre su enorme melena negra la cual estaba sujeta a una coleta alta, con una cinta del mismo color de las ropas.

Para conocer los limites de tu enemigo- dijo el hombre de blanco- Tendrás que saber cuales son los tuyos, y la única forma de saberlo es enfrentándote a una batalla con tigo misma, utilizando tus propios poderes.

En ese momento de las líneas blancas salio una persona igual a Kaoru pero con los ojos plateados.

Para poder destruir a las criaturas del mal, tendrás que estar en plena conciencia de tos limites y tus virtudes- dijo el anciano- Para que puedas saber cuales son tus limites tienes que luchar contra lo que más temes y nadie sabe eso mas que tu.

No podrás salir del cuadrado de protección ya que si eso ocurre fuertes descargas serán lanzadas automáticamente así ti o tu rival- dio la mujer de rojo- Espero que esté preparada para enfrentar a su enemigo más poderoso.

En ese momento la criatura la miro sintió como un frió seco le subía por la espina dorsal.

Lista para perder- dijo la criatura con la misma voz de Kaoru.

Eso lo veremos al final – le respondió Kaoru sin inmutarse.

Las dos se mantuvieron quitas, inmóviles como rocas brillantes dentro del cuadrado de protección. Cuando de pronto Kaoru fue levantada por los aires y salió expulsada hacia los límites del cuadrado.

Pero que dem - pregunto ella mientras salía del asombro y trataba de levantarse.

Que ilusa eres- le respondió la otra sin dejarla terminar- No mereces estar aquí, desperdicias tus poderes, tus habilidades, eres débil. Ese fue un ataque mental, por si no lo sabias- le decía con una ironía cínica, mientras observaba la cara de asombro de Kaoru.

Eso es imposible- dijo ella mirando a todos los presentes sin descuidarse- Yo no tengo esas habilidades, se supone que tienes mis mismas habilidades.

Eres una ilusa – le dijo- Yo soy mejor que tu, yo soy lo que verdaderamente eres, soy tu lado mas oscuro, el mas cruel y despiadado el que tratas de controlar par que no tome control de tus actos. Pero eso ya se acabo te voy a vencer a ti y a todos estos inútiles encapuchados y cuando eso ocurra no podrás desacerté de mí.

Eso es mentira- le respondió Kaoru tratando que las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos no saliera- no me vas a vencer por que no lo voy a permitir, solo yo decido si soy mala o buena y tus palabras no me van a afectar.

El misterioso hombre de ojos azules la escuchaba atentamente y observaba cada movimiento, mientras una diminuta sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Ahora veremos quien es mas fuerte- dijo Kaoru mientras desenvainaba una espada con mango negro y plateado- Llamas sagradas de las profundidades del mar vengan a mi – dijo ella, en ese momentos su espada se cubrió con una espesa niebla color azul oscuro y se lanzo al ataque.

Con una velocidad inverosímil el clon desenvaino otra espada igual pero de mango blanco, diciendo el mismo conjuro, contrarrestando así su ataque. Estuvieron largo rato enviando y contrarrestando ataques hasta que tan súbitamente como empezaron se detuvieron.

Es inútil que sigas atacándome por que mis ataques son mas poderosos que los tuyos- le dijo el clon- No tienes ninguna oportunidad.

Eso esta por verse todavía- le dijo Kaoru mientras respiraba entrecortadamente- Que puedo hacer, que puedo hacer- pensaba - No me vas a vencer así que deja de decir estupideces- le dijo ella molesta por sus palabras.

Ja ja ja ja ja ja la pobre ya estas derrotada- dijo ella logrando enfurecer mas a Kaoru.

Rayos de la Luna- dijo ella mientras gotas de agua se formaban a su alrededor y eran lanzadas hacia Kaoru la cual se protegía con un escudo de protección el cual se debilitaba con cada ataque, debido a que la cogio por sorpresa.

Cuando el ataque seso Kaoru estaba en el suelo mientras su cuerpo estaba herido y sus manos y labio soltaban sangre.

Eres una tramposa- le dijo Kaoru mientras se levantaba – Tu no mereces parecerte a mi, este juego se va a acabar.

No me hagas reír, te ves patética – le contesto la otra- La única que esta en desventaja eres tu. Tus ataques no me han logrado tocar solamente una pequeña herida en la mejilla con el filo de tu espada y en cambio tu estas lastimada en tus puntos vitales manos, piernas, estomago, así que dime todavía crees que me puedes ganar. Conozco todos tu ataque al igual que todas tus debilidades no hay manera en la que me puedas destruir.

Kaoru abrió súbitamente los ojos y levanto su cabeza regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

Que es lo que te da tanta risa estupida- le dio la otra molesta por su estupida mueca.

Me acabas de dar la clave para destruirte la verdad es que eres muy torpe, estupida- le dijo Kaoru muy lentamente mientras disfrutaba con cada palabra.

Y se puede saber que es lo que te dije.

Si conoces todos mis ataques y técnicas, te enseñare una que no conozcas- le dijo Kaoru.

No seas ilusa- le dijo la otra- la única forma que existe es que sea una nueva y eso es imposible.

Tienes razón- le contesto Kaoru- pero aun así no voy a perder nada si lo intento.

Entonces has tu mejor intento por que ya me canse de este jueguito.

Pues usa mi ataque mas poderoso- dijo Kaoru tratando de sonar segura- Horus ayúdame a alcanzar mi máximo poder- pensó ella serrando sus ojos, mientras la Luna llena salía detrás de unas nubes y se escuchaba el inconfundible sonido de un Halcón.

Tus deseos son ordenes- dijo la otra con sarcasmo- Agua del Oeste ven a mi- dijo ella mientras una gota de luz azul se formaba frente a ella.

Mi cuerpo y mis huesos son la tierra, la tierra son mis huesos y mi cuerpo; somos uno- dijo Kaoru mientras elevaba sus manos.

El hombre de los ojos azules se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de Kaoru, Sin siquiera pensarlo dio un paso al frente para impedir que ella realizara el ataque pero una misteriosa mano se poso en su hombro deteniendo su avance.

Confía en ella- le dijo el hombre de capa blanca.

Pero – dijo el otro y volvió a su sitio, mientras sus enigmáticos ojos se oscurecían ligeramente.

Mi aliento es el aire, el aire es mi aliento; somos uno. Mis ojos son a luz, la luz son mis ojos, somos uno. Mis emociones son el agua, el agua son mis emociones; somos uno. El espíritu soy yo, yo soy el espíritu; somos uno – dijo Kaoru, asiendo que cuatro esferas de diversos colores representando los elementos se fundieron dentro de ella y de su pecho salio la figura de un halcón iluminado con diversos colores.

Los dos ataques chocaron, y un sonido seco se escucho en todo el bosque quebrantando los secretos de la noche. Cuando la luz se disolvió Kaoru y su clon estaban inmóviles en medio del cuadrado protector.

Te lo dije Kaoru, es inútil no me vas a vencer, ese es tu limite.

Es verdad, este es mi limite pero también es tu fin- dijo ella señalando su estomago.

Cuando el clon miro pudo ver la figura del halcón en su estomago. En ese momento este emitió un sonido y la Kaoru falsa fue destruida eliminando así el cuadrado de protección y Kaoru cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Muy bien lo has logrado- dijo el anciano- ahora tienes que superar la tercera prueba.

Esta consiste en derrotar a tu enemigo- dijo la mujer de rojo- todos los presentes aquí somos tu enemigo por que estamos en el medio de tu objetivo.

Comprendo- dijo Kaoru, mientras se paraba con dificultad del suelo mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en el brazo izquierdo.

Acércate- le dijo el anciano, alzando una de sus manos tocando la cabeza de Kaoru- El dolor que sientes en tu cuerpo va a estar controlado por el tiempo que dure el ultimo combate, para que no estés en desventaja pero cuando este termine volverá al igual los sufridos en este nuevo combate.

Estoy lista- dijo ella mientras se paraba- demo- arigato

Ya hemos escogido previamente la persona que será tu contrincante- dijo la mujer- el combate será uno cuerpo a cuerpo por ende no podrán usar ninguno de los dos ningún arma o poder, entendido- pregunto ella.

Si- respondió Kaoru.

En ese momento el hombre de ojos azules camino hacia el frente quedando a unos metros de Kaoru. Las diferencias de estaturas eran visibles pero ella no se dejo intimidar por eso. Cuando el joven se quito la capucha Kaoru se quedo petrificada, nunca pensó ver a la persona frente a ella en ese lugar. Su garganta se seco y no sabía quien estaba más sorprendido, asustado, no sabia que era lo que ambos reflejaban en sus rostros.

Aoshi- dijo ella con un hilo de voz- Hermano.

Kaoru- respondió el tratando de mantener la cabeza fría.

Hola espero que les aya gustado el fic. Se que me quieren matar por dejarlos en suspenso, pero bueno eso es parte de esto. Si les gusto el fic. Onegay dejenenme un review y si no pues también y díganme que les pareció, después de todo no hay criticas malas.

Si desean que les avise por e-mail cuando actualice me avisan y yo con mucho gusto lo are, bueno se despide de ustedes Lazara Bye


	2. II Enfrenta a tu enemigo

Hola aquí estamos de nuevo, la historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece al escritor Watsuki- samo.

Doble vida 

**Capitulo II:** Enfrenta a tu enemigo

Los árboles aullaban impulsados por las feroces garras del viento, mientras dos personas en posición de combate se miraban intensamente tratando de adivinar el movimiento del otro.

No puedo creer que tú seas parte de esto- dijo la joven kendoka a su hermano mayor.

Este es un secreto el cual puede significar la vida, no puede ser revelado a ninguna persona, por más que se quiera a esta- le respondió Aoshi mientras desvía su mirada ligeramente, para volver a su actitud fría.

Pero tu nunca me apoyaste en cuanto a mis poderes – le recrimino Kaoru- Tu fuiste el primero en oponerte en que yo aprendiera Kendo y las otras artes, ¿por que?

Si me opuse a tus poderes es por que no creí que te duraran. Eras demasiado pequeña y no sabias controlarlos, temí que eso te pudiera destruir. Son unos pocos los que logran dominaros sin entrenamiento, como veo es tu caso – le dijo Aoshi con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientras adoptaba posición de ataque (imagínenselo 66) – Cuando me di cuenta de que todavía los tenia te iba a entrenar, pero de repente los dejaste de manifestar. Por eso creí que se habían ido, por lo tanto no creí prudente que aprendieras artes marciales ni tampoco Kendo. Tu deber era comportarte como una dama, y eso no estaba correcto.

No lo puedo creer- dijo ella enfurecida mientras empezaba el combate, lanzándole una patada que el esquivo fácilmente por el estado de animo que ella exteriorizaba- Yo los deje de usar por que tu y Sano me rehuían. No querían que estuviera con ustedes. Pensé que me tenían miedo, por eso me entrene a escondida yo sola. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de entrenarme en otras artes hice lo imposible para lograrlo, hasta que lo logre. Entonces ustedes volvieron a cuidarme pero no como antes, nunca como antes- termino diciendo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Aoshi esquivaba sus ataques mientras escuchaba sus palabras y su frió carácter se ablando por unos momentos y recibió uno de los puños de ella en el hombro.

Deja de hablar y concéntrate en el combate, si sigues hablando vas a perder inevitablemente- le recrimino el mirándola fríamente, a lo que ella reacción y trato de controlar su furia.

Mientras en otro lugar una figura masculina con su pecho descubierto practicaba con su espada bajo la misma Luna, mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban como un fuerte lucero en la oscuridad. El sudor de su cuerpo caía a la tierra húmeda de un hermoso jardín, mientras que con sus movimientos cortaba el aire haciendo brillar el filo de su espada. Un movimiento lo advirtió de una presencia a sus espaldas y con la velocidad de su espada la detuvo antes de que lo sorprendiera.

Nunca te puedo asustar Kenshin, por más cautelosa que me vuelva- le dijo una joven de alegres ojos verdes, mediana estatura, cuerpo moderado, piel blanca, y larga cabellera negra sujetada en una trenza.

Es peligroso que hagas eso, te lo he dicho miles de veces Misao- le respondió el haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran violetas nuevamente- no es correcto, un día puedes salir lastimada y por cierto que haces despierta tan tarde.

Misao con cada palabra de el se encogía un poco por el regaño pero ignoro sus palabras por que sabia que el aunque muchas personas le temieran cuando sus ojos cambiaban nunca le aria daño.

Bueno Ken – dijo ella llamándolo cariñosamente para que no la siguiera regañando- Estoy despierta por que escuche un ruido y pensé que era alguien tratando de robar. Además que tu haces despierto tu también y con esa ropa o mejor dicho si la mitad de la ropa, te podías enfermar- le dijo ella divertida, mientras observaba la cara roja de su hermano por el aspecto en el que se encontraba.

Nunca vas a aprender verdad- le dijo el mientras se ponía una camisa de ceda banca a su ejercitado cuerpo, mientras se sujetaba su larga cabellera roja cobriza a una coleta baja – No me mientas sabias que era yo, solo no puedes dormir.

Bueno esta bien me cogistes, no podía dormir me siento triste- dijo ella sentándose en el suelo, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de las flores a su alrededor- No me quiero ir de esta ciudad.

Yo tampoco y lo sabes- le respondió mientras la imitaba - Pero así lo quiere nuestro padre.

Y no importa lo que nosotros queramos – dijo ella mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se abrazaba las rodillas.

No llores te vas a ver fea- le dijo el mientras la hacia sonreír y la abrazaba- El tiene razón, tenemos que enfrentar nuestro destino y este lugar solo nos trae malos recuerdos.

Es verdad, la extraño mucho- dijo Misao mirando las estrellas.

Tu tienes los mismos ojos de nuestra madre, cada vez que te veo es como si la viera a ella- le dijo Kenshin mientras se paraba.

Gracias hermanito- le respondió Misao- Pero- dijo ella sin saber si continuar.

Pero que- dijo el sabiendo lo que ella le iba a decir.

Bueno- dijo ella dudando- Que va a pasar con la búsqueda de Tomoe Yuquishiro, ella todavía esta viva.

Lo se y la seguiré buscando hasta hacerla pagar por lo que nos hizo- le contesto el mientras sus ojos volvían a tornarse de un color dorado intenso.

No pienses mas en eso, perdóname – dijo ella- descansa Kenshin-sama mañana nos espera un largo día.

Descuida- le respondió el regalándole una afable sonrisa- tarde o temprano la encontrare mientras tanto hay que seguir viviendo.

Si, buenas noches Kenshin.

Buenas noches Misao.

Mientras en el bosque Aoshi y Kaoru seguían su combate.

Tienes razón no me puedo distraer- dijo Kaoru imitando la seria cara de su hermano.

Los dos se pusieron en la misma posición de combate ya que habían sido entrenados por el mismo hombre, su padre. Haijime Saitoh, un hombre tan frió y duro como una roca. De rostro delgado con el aspecto de un lobo el cual asustaba a todo aquel que se le acercaba. Era igual de alto que Aoshi y su pelo era del mismo color que el de sus hijos.

Se que no te voy a ganar, pero lo voy a intentar con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón- pensó Kaoru, mientras empezaba una batalla mas calculada por los dos.

Aoshi la ataco, utilizando una llave de judo la cual la tiro al suelo, pero ella se pudo levantar fácilmente. Kaoru le lanzo una patada dirigida a la cara pero el la esquivo, mientras ella aprovechaba que sus fuerzas de ataque estaba baja y le dio un golpe en las costillas haciendo que el se doblara por el repentino dolor, logrando recuperase rápidamente.

Muy bien ahora si podemos empezar el verdadero combate- dijo Aoshi mientras se quedaba tan rígido como una estatua y se ponía en posición de ataque mientras serraba los ojos- Lucha de las sombras- dijo el terminado de cerrar los ojos.

Kaoru le sorprendió lo que acababa de escuchar por que nunca pensó que su hermano utilizaría esa forma de lucha con ella ya que podía ser mucho más peligrosa que la de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Esta bien como tu quieras- dijo ella mientras se ponía en posición de ataque y serraba sus ojos- Lucha de las sombras- repitió ella mientras su cuerpo emanaba una aura azul oscura, al igual que la de Aoshi pero blanca.

De repente del cuadrado de luz salieron dos rayos que se dirigieron a las personas en su centro, estas sintieron el ataque peo no se movieron ni un centímetro.

No pueden usar ningún tipo de magia- dijo la mujer de rojo, casi gritando.

Si continúan, va a recibir mas ataques como esos- dijo el anciano con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

No estamos utilizando ningún tipo de magia- dijo Aoshi a todas las personas que se encontraban hay por medio de telepatía- Este es una técnica desarrollada por nuestro padre y nosotros se llama Shinosairugara. Se puede confundir con magia pero no lo es, los ataques del cuadrado de proyección cesaran cuando vean que no es magia.

Esta técnica consiste en pelear mentalmente con el oponente utilizando la concentración del cuerpo, pero los movimientos se pueden ver por que es como proyección astral- dio Kaoru, utilizando también la telepatía – Es un arma de doble filo por que puedes terminar mas lastimado ya que estas haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental, al utilizarla.

Lista- le pregunto Aoshi.

Si- respondió ella mientras de su cuerpo se desprendía su espíritu y se paraba frente a ella en posición de defensa, al igual que Aoshi pero en posición de ataque.

Sus cuerpos no se movían ni un ápice, solo su espíritu que se podía confundir con figuras movidas por el viento. Aoshi comenzó el ataque mientras Kaoru trataba de defenderse ya que su hermano era más hábil que ella en esa técnica. Este la trataba de derribar pero ella ponía una mano en el suelo evitando su caída y con un ágil movimiento tumbándolo a el al suelo. Cuando se paro le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho y el cuerpo de Kaoru escupió sangre ya que todos los golpes, este los sentía aunque fuera un combate mental. Cuando ella se logro recuperar se movió rápidamente hacia Aoshi y le devolvió el golpe pero en el costado obteniendo los mismos resultados que ella. Los dos se movían con la misma agilidad del viento, sus movimientos solo podían ser vistos por ojos agudizados por el ardor de las peleas ya que para una persona común y corriente le era imposible seguir el combate.

Todos los que se encontraba en el lugar los observaban fascinados por lo que estaban viendo. Sabían que solo uno podía ser el ganador de tan ardua contienda. Todos los presentes tenían un poder especial, ninguno era parecido al otro por ende todos se respetaban pero mantenían sus vidas separadas de su deber ya que no sabían quien podía ser un traidor. Solo aquellos que demostraban verdadero valor, fuerza de voluntad y coraje al igual que honestidad eran merecedores de la confianza de los otros integrantes de la organización Elements. Esta combatía con las fuerzas del mal, las cuales poseía los mismos poderes especiales que ellos solo que estos surgían de las fuerzas oscuras que existía en el mundo. Los Elements eran forjados por todo lo contrario que los Asacins que en algún momento de la historia llego a decir maldad. Ellos obtenían su poder de la naturaleza, de sus elementos y de hay se deriva su nombre.

Kaoru y Aoshi llevaban más de una hora peleando y sus cuerpos se veían en pésimas condiciones, ya que recibían los golpes constantemente del otro. Kaoru le lanzo un golpe a la cara con su pierna derecha mientras se impulsaba con la izquierda, pero este lo esquivo y la agarro en el aire y la lanzo al suelo haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza.

Voy a perder, maldita sea, voy a perder- pensaba Kaoru mientras veía las pésimas condiciones en as que se encontraba su cuerpo y trataba de pararse- Pero el no va a impedir que yo sea un Elements, no lo va a impedir.

Es mejor que te rindas- le dijo Aoshi con el mismo tono frió de siempre mientras sus profundos ojos azules veían el cuerpo de su hermana y el suyo propio- Es inútil que sigas intentando tus fuerzas van desminuyendo y no tienes el nivel necesario para ganarme, si en tu ignorancia sigues intentando vas a perder – le dijo el mientras sus ojos se iluminaban levemente.

No me voy a detener hasta ganarte, se que tus habilidades son mejores que las mías, que me falta mucho que aprender, pero no me voy a rendir, terminare este combate hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda mas- dijo Kaoru, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos con una nueva determinación.

El anciano de capa blanca y la mujer de capa roja sonrieron al escuchar esto, pero en sus ojos se veía reflejada la preocupación por el desenlace del combate.

No me pienso rendir- le grito Kaoru a Aoshi mientras se lanzaba al ataque cogiendo por sorpresa a este mientras le propinaba una seria de golpes múltiples debilitando parcialmente a este en sus puntos vitales, logrando así disminuir su velocidad.

Aoshi se logro separar de ella esquivando los ataque que no cesaban mientras recuperaba el aliento. Al este recuperarse contraataco a su adversaria pero esta esquivaba sus ataque con una nueva determinación que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Pero no se daba cuenta que su cuerpo estaba llegando al limite ya que la Lucha de las sombras o el Shinosairugara, absorbía lentamente sus fuerzas hasta que su cuerpo no aguantaba mas y se desmayaba y en extrema ocasiones podía hasta llegar a morir la persona que lo utilizara en exceso.

Estoy llegando al limite puedo sentirlo- pensaba Kaoru mientras esquivaba los ataques de Aoshi- Tengo que vencerlo pronto.

Mi cuerpo se esta cansando nunca pensé que ella llegara a tener esa resistencia tan grande, con un buen entrenamiento lograría ser una gran guerrera- pensaba Aoshi mientras contraatacaba y se defendía de su hermana menor.

Kaoru se prepara para lo que ella sabia era el golpe final ya que su cuerpo no podía mantenerla en pie por mucho tiempo más y Aoshi se preparo para dar por terminada la pelea. Los dos se lanzaron al ataque, Kaoru se desvaneció utilizando la velocidad divina apareciendo detrás de el y así poder atacarlo en el costado con una patada, pero este advirtió el movimiento y salto cayendo detrás de ella mientras le hacia una llave de karate y la levantaba del suelo por un brazo y la tumbaba al suelo mientras ponía una rodilla en su pecho y se preparaba para rematar el ataque con un puño en la cara, pero este se detuvo unos centímetros antes de tocarla y Kaoru abrió sus ojos al no recibir el golpe.

Has perdido, no es necesario que nos hagamos mas daño- dijo Aoshi mientras volvía a su cuerpo y se arrodillaba en el suelo exhausto por el arduo combate mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y detener el flujo de sangre que caía de su labio y otras áreas de su cuerpo.

Kaoru volvió a su cuerpo y esta callo al suelo ya que no le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse arrodillada y menos parada. El hechizo del anciano se desvaneció y Kaoru sintió el dolor de su cuerpo duplicado si era posible, por la batalla anterior. Cuando su cuerpo recupero un poco de su fuerza ella se sentó en el suelo apoyándose de su espada.

Han demostrado una gran fuerza de voluntad- dijo el anciano parado frente a los dos hermanos.

Pero eso ya no importa, por que perdí- dijo Kaoru tratando de controlar las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos- Todo este entrenamiento no me sirvió de nada, no pude superar la tercera prueba.

Te equivocas- le dijo Aoshi, mientras se paraba sintiendo un poco de molestia en su cuerpo.

No entiendo- pregunta ella, mientras veía como todos los presentes se destapaban la cabeza y dejaban ver su identidad.

La verdadera prueba no consistía en ganar o perder, por que no importa con quien te enfrentaras esta noche ibas a perder. Todos tienen mas habilidades que tu por que han entrenado por mucho tiempo y tú los alcanzaras dentro de poco- dijo la mujer de rojo la cual tenia unos ojos marrones al igual que su cabello, con una piel blanca.

No entiendo, yo perdí-dio Kaoru mas confundida todavía.

La verdadera prueba era probar tu integridad en cuanto a tus propósitos, tu nobleza de corazón y además de tus habilidades físicas, las cuales son sorprendentes, Kamiya Kaoru- dijo el anciano, el cual no tenia casi pelo en su cabeza y unos ojos capaces de leerte la mente con una sola mirada- Mi nombre es Okina, soy uno de las personas de mas rango en los Elements.

Yo soy Tae- dio la mujer de rojo.

Eso quiere decir que pase la prueba- pregunto Kaoru tratando de entender lo que escuchaba.

Si así es, bienvenida hermanita- le dijo Aoshi mientras la cargaba y la acomodaba en sus brazos mientras Okina se acercaba al igual que Tae.

Los dos unieron sus manos una luz blanca y roja salió de ellas curando parcialmente las heridas que Aoshi y Kaoru tenían en sus cuerpos. Cuando terminaron Aoshi puso en el suelo a Kaoru y esta agradecía que la curaran al igual que su hermano y esta lo abrazo llena de felicidad.

Todas las heridas han sido parcialmente curadas tardaras unas dos semanas en no sentirlas nunca mas pero deberás tener cuidado y no hacer mucho ejercicio físico ya que no se abrirán pero son muchas y podrás sentir malestar en tu cuerpo mas adelante- dijo Tae.

Entiendo muchas gracias- dijo Kaoru.

Hola que tal, aquí otra vez molestándolos con mucha baba, ( bueno espero que no) primero quiero explicar algunas cosas:

el Shinosairugara ó Lucha de las sombras es una mezcla de nombres y apellidos ( shinomori, saito, kaoru, sagara)

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron reviw y a las que no también onegai déjenme uno para ver si les gusto no sean malitos ;;

¿Por cierto que sera lo que le hizo Tomoe a Kenshin y su familia que el la odia tanto y por que Kaoru no lleva el apellido de se padre?

jaja bueno aquí voy con los Reviews

HA posdata: VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE SI LA ESCUELA ME LOPERMITE NOS VEMOS BYE jajaja

Naoko L-K : hola espero que este cap. Haya saciado tu curiosidad jaja pero dime si te gusto o no y ya sabes cualquier comentario me avisas, gracias por tu review y nos leemos Arigato jaja

Darka- Misao : Bueno ya lso otros personages estan saliendo poco a poco, pero todo a su tiempo, me encanta como se ve Aoshi y Kaoru como hermanos y es que se parecen tanta jajaja esto se esta poniendo bueno ahora jaja nos leemos y gracias por dejarme tu review dime si te gusto este cap.

Gaby (hyatt) : Bueno espero que tu pregunta este contestada con este emicionante cap. Ya arregle la pareja de Aoshi sorry jaja es MA no SA, bueno dime que tel esta este cap, si te gusto si no dime, sabes te tengo que confesar una cosa. Yo crei que era la unica fanatica emperdernida leyendo ff pero por loqeu veo tu me has ganado y por mucho jajaja todo slos fic que he leido tu tambien los has leido eres tremenda pero espero que este te guste jaja nos vemos bye

Jorgelr : Hola gracias por el alago, espero que de verdad te aya gustado y no seas un adulador como siempre ( BOBO) pero tengo novio jaja aunque creo que ya tu lo conoses mua te amo bye

NEOGALAXY : Hola espero que en este cap si me puedas dejar un buen review jajanos vemos bey espero que te guste bye.


	3. III ¿Quien eres?

Hola aquí estamos de nuevo, la historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece al escritor Watsuki- samo.

**Doble vida**

**Capitulo III¿**Quién eres?

Les gusta- pregunto un hombre de alta estatura, pelo negro largo y ojos profundos- Y bien no piensan contestar.

Si es muy hermosa- dijo una joven mujer de cuerpo esbelto, cabellos y ojos color café oscuros, pelo largo y piel tersa blanca- Espero que nos valla muy bien aquí padre.

Por su puesto Megumi, todo será mucho mejor- dijo el hombre lanzándole un mirada fugas al hombre de ojos dorados violáceos parado a su lado.

Padre- pregunto una muchacha muy parecida a Megumi- Por que nos fuimos, todos éramos muy felices haya.

Todos los que escucharon la pregunta de la chica se tensaron y sintieron como un aire frió recorría sus espinas dorsales.

Tsubame- dijo el Hombre arrodillándose a la altura de la chica la cual solo tenia unos 12 años- Nos mudamos a Nuevo Tokio para poder ser felices y encontrar un tesoro escondido que hay aquí para nosotros- dijo él mientras iba bajando la voz para que nadie mas que ellos lo escucharan.

De veras Hiko- sama, de veras- dijo ella emocionada por el nuevo descubrimiento embellecido por su ingenuidad- Y que es lo que hay en ese tesoro, padre- le pregunto ella también bajando la voz.

Las tres personas que estaban escuchando sonrieron al ver la tierna escena, y haciendo un pacto secretamente sin darse cuenta para que su joven hermana nunca supiera la desgarradora verdad de su mudanza.

Bueno ese tesoro se llama felicidad- dio Hiko mientras se paraba y caminaba con ella agarrada de la mano hacia la casa seguido por sus tres hijos.

Mientras que no muy lejos de hay una joven trataba de levantarse de su cama, pero el dolor de su cuerpo se lo impedía hasta que noto que alguien entraba al cuarto y volvió a acostarse tapando sus leves heridas.

Kaoru- chan todavía estas dormida- pregunto una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros lacios y ojos tan azules como los de Kaoru- No puedo creerlo, te sientes bien te ves pálida- le pregunto mientras observaba la palidez de su hija.

No madre, no te preocupes, estoy bien solo creo tener un leve resfriado, eso es todo, se me pasara en unos momentos- le respondió ella mientras se arropaba evitando que su madre notara las leves marcas que había en su cuerpo.

Madre- dijo una voz fría detrás de la mujer- Kaoru se mojo con agua de llovía hace unos días mientras entrenábamos y por eso esta enferma, no te preocupes yo la cuidare, nuestro padre té esta buscando- dijo el joven mientras se sentaba junto a Kaoru.

No puedo creerlo Aoshi, como permites que tu hermana siga practicando tu sabes que se pueden lastimar y el testarudo de tu padre no se los impide, pero bueno que puedo hacer en una casa llena de hombres que se puede esperar por lo menos tu hermana tiene la prudencia de comportarse como una dama frente al mundo- dijo Tokio mientras suspiraba y salía del cuarto mientras se detenía y decía- Mandare que les suban un caldo para que no empeore ese resfriado. Hoy vienen a comer unos amigos de tu padre junto a su familia pero no se preocupen yo los disculpare con todos, ustedes descansen si, nos vemos después- dijo mientras se despedía lanzándole un beso a los dos.

Como te sientes de las heridas- dijo Kaoru, mientras se aseguraba que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación.

Ya me siento mucho mejor, te tomara algún tiempo acostumbrarte pero no te preocupes el dolor desaparecerá en cuanto tu cuerpo vuelva a entrar en calor- le dijo Aoshi mientras le ponía una mano en la frente y una luz blanca salía de esta haciendo que los dolores del cuerpo de Kaoru disminuyeran.

Eres muy fuerte, todavía no puedo creer que soy parte de los Element's es increíble, esa noche no la voy a olvidar nunca- dijo ella mientras se recostaba y volvía a dormirse.

Pronto serás igual de fuerte que yo tus poderes son asombroso Kao, mi pequeña Kaoru- dijo Aoshi mientras le daba un beso en la frente y una persona entraban a la habitación.

Cubito de hielo que la pasa a ju-chan- pregunto un muchacho de esbelto cuerpo, cabellos puntiagudos y ojos marrones, con una cinta de color rojo atada a su cabeza dándole así un aire de rudeza.

Sanosuke deja de gritar se quedo dormida- dijo Aoshi mientras le daba una mirada helada.

Esta bien no lo sabia que es lo que le pasa- dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la frente.

Solo esta cansada- le dijo Aoshi mientras se alejaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la enorme ventan que había en la habitación- Realizo un gran esfuerzo físico, es natural que lo este.

Ya me contaron todo, Tae dice que fue un gran combate que lastima que no pude verlo, si tan solo hubiera sabido que era ella no hubiera aceptada es misión- dijo Sanosuke enfadado.

Tu no lo sabias- dijo Aoshi seriamente mientras salía de la habitación seguido de Sanosuke.

Ya entrada la noche la familia Saitoh menos sus hijos estaban sentados en la mesa junto a cinco importantes invitados.

Bueno viejo amigo espero que te haya gustado el hecho de que volvamos a trabajar juntos- dijo el elegante hombre mientras se tomaba su cuarto baso de Saque.

Hiko no creo que debas seguir tomando esa cantidad de Saque o terminaras borracho- dijo Tokio un poco incomoda por la actitud de su invitado.

Señora no se preocupe nuestro padre tiene una gran resistencia a la bebida- dijo una risueña joven de ojos verdes.

Ella tiene razón- dijo Saitoh mientras miraba a las hijas de su invitado- Tienes unas hermosas hijas Hiko y un elegante heredero, me hubiera gustado que conocieras a mis hijos.

Y donde están- pregunto Hiko con curiosidad.

Yajico esta de viaje y regresa mañana, Sanosuke salió muy temprano y Aoshi y Kaoru están enfermos por estar entrenando bajo la lluvia- dijo Tokio mientras su esposo le tomaba la mano cariñosamente.

Kenshin parecía absorto a toda la conversación que se entablaba en la mesa. Su mete viajaba en diferentes direcciones hasta que escucho la ultima oración que salió de los labios de la señora Saitoh.

La pequeña Kaoru sigue entrenando- dijo Hiko mientras reía- Mi hija Misao se va a llevar muy bien con la pequeña Kaoru, ya tienen algo en común.

No me diga que Misao también sabe pelear- pregunto Tokio con ávido interés.

Si señora- respondió Misao muy entusiasmada.

La única persona que la ha podido vencerla ha sido Kenshin y nuestro padre- dijo Megumi mientras probaba el delicioso postre de manzana causando que Misao se pusiera colorada.

Mientras en la habitación Kaoru escuchaba la amena conversación que había en el comedor mientras comía el delicioso plato que le habían subido a su recamara.

Bien solo tengo que esperar el que se vallan y todos se duerman para poder salir- decía Kaoru mientras comía- Sano debe llegar en cualquier momento y después nos podemos ir.

Minutos después alguien toco a la puerta y Kaoru salió corriendo a su cama mientras sé hacia la dormida, evitando así que descubrieran sus leves golpes los cuales eran ya imperceptibles.

Amor creo que esta dormida- le dijo la mujer que entraba al cuarto con su esposo después de despedir a los interesantes invitados.

Si es mejor que la dejemos descansar Tokio, debe estar cansada después de tan arduo entrenamiento- dijo Saitoh con suspicacia.

Si, eso creo, buenas noches Kao-chan- dijo Tokio mientras salía con su esposo del cuarto.

Cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos para asegurarse de que no había nadie dios un suspiro de alivio mientras se paraba y se ponía nuevamente el pantalón y la camisa azul oscura y un paño en la cara evitando que se le viera al igual que su capucha.

Juraría que nuestro padre sabe algo Sanosuke- dijo Kaoru mientras se daba la vuelta y veía a su hermano mayor parada junto a la ventana.

No te preocupes dudo mucho que lo sepa él ni nadie de la casa saben que nosotros somos parte de los Element's, aunque yo tengo poderes diferentes a los de ustedes dos- respondió él mientras se acercaba a su hermana y se ponía una capa iguala la de ella- Yo me puedo tele transportar y tengo grandes habilidades con los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

Si ya lo sé tramposo- dijo Kaoru mientras su hermano la tomaba del brazo y desaparecían y aparecían en un callejón oscuro y sucio.

Mientras en otro lugar. Un pelirrojo caminaba por su habitación mezclándose con la oscuridad con unos intensos ojos dorados. En su cama cerca de su mesita de noche se encontraba una carta de color negro dirigida estrictamente para él.

Quien demonios me la habrá mandado quien sabe mi identidad, solo puede significar una persona- decía el pelirrojo mientras habría la carta con brusquedad- Tiene que ser ella, tiene que ser ella, esta vez no te me escaparas Tomoe.

Después de leer lo que decía en la carta se vistió con ropas oscuras y cogió su katan mientras se la amarraba a su cintura y salía silenciosamente de la habitación.

"Dirigente al pulgar del diablo, esta en un callejón a cuatro cuadras de tu casa, toca la puerta tres veces y di que te quieres divertir"- pensaba Kenshin mientras recorría velozmente el camino hasta llegar al lugar indicado, todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta mientras observaba todo el movimiento que había a su alrededor. Se escondió momentáneamente para cerciorarse que no fuese una emboscada teniendo así una mejor vista de todo el lugar.

Una tenue luz le llamo la atención y pudo ver como dos figuras una más alta que la otra salían de esta mientras se dirigían a la puerta haciendo exactamente lo mismo que muchos otros que habían entrado. Trato de distinguir algún rastro de los dos misteriosos individuos pero solo pudo percibir un leve olor a Jazmín que lo asalto por sorpresa bajando todas su defensas y sumiéndolo en un estado de embriaguez, hasta que ambos entraron y el se decidió a entrar intrigado por el dueño de ese femenino olor.

Dentro del lugar todo eran gritos y alborotos, diversas antorchas iluminaban la estancia dándole una apariencia más lúgubre, en el centro había un enorme círculo y de este se desprendían gruesos troncos de madera, en diferentes tamaños y proporciones aparentando la seguridad del lodazal que se encontraba debajo de estos. Dos hombres combatían sobre los troncos con dos pedazos de madera en las manos y en el extremo de estos había una gruesa tela con el propósito de golpear al oponente y derribarlo, el primero que cállese era el perdedor.

Kenshin miraba fascinado como los hombres caían al fanguisal mientras que otros salían victorias de la intrincada batalla que se desempeñaba. A la distancia pudo ver como la misteriosa pareja hablaba lo hacían casi a gritos ya que el alboroto que había en el lugar era enorme.

Ni Kaoru ni Sanosuke se habían dado cuenta del furioso escrutinio que se le hacia desde una distancia cercana.

Sano no piensas competir esta noche- le pregunto Kaoru mientras le señalaba el centro del lugar con la mano ya que no escuchaba bien.

Por quien me tomas ju-chan- le contesto este logrando enfadarla- Solo estoy esperando un buen rival y creo que acaba de llegar- dijo él mirando un enorme hombre con la cabeza tapada con un pañuelo.

Cuando el hombre subió a la improvisada tarima todos los presentes guardaron silencio.

Quien se atreve a enfrentarse a mí- pregunto el robusto hombre mientras miraba a todos los presentes- A el Monje.

Ves ju-chan ahora si puedo pelear con alguien digno de mí- dijo Sanosuke mientras daba un paso al frente, evitando que Kenshin dijera que él- Yo me enfrentare a ti con mucho gusto.

Muy bien pues prepárate para probar el fango- dijo este atacándolo con el pesado palo haciendo que se tambaleara un poco.

Muy bien si quieres jugar sucio, te voy a enseñar- le contesto Sanosuke devolviéndole el golpe.

Los dos estuvieron combatiendo durante un rato hasta que en un descuido de el Monje, Sanosuke lo derribo haciendo que cayera de bruces al fango mientras que todos gritaba y cobraban las apuestas del combate dándole su parte al ganador y un gran baso de cerveza.

Muy bien quien quiere enfrentarse al jazmín negro- dijo un hombre pequeño de cabellos canosos y ojos cansados por la edad.

Yo me enfrentare a ella y en recompensa será mía- dijo un hombre enorme el cual solo era músculos y grasa.

Quien es el jazmín negro- pregunto Kenshin a una de las camareras que lo atendía.

Guapo, ella es una de las mejores que asisten a este lugar- le contesto la camarera- Nadie la ha podido vencer hasta el momento, ni tampoco le han podido ver el rostro jamás, pero si quieres yo te puedo ayudar en cualquier otra cosa- dijo ella mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo seductoramente.

No déjame en paz- le respondió el bruscamente él, haciendo que la mujer se alejara de el. Todo su ser se concentro en el interesante combate mientras estudiaba los movimientos del jazmín negro y volvía a sentir ese embriagante aroma que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Después de unos minutos el enorme hombre callo al lodo mientras Kaoru le ponía el palo en su garganta peligrosamente.

Vuelves a decir que soy un premio y no vives para contarlo- le dijo ella amenazadamente.

Muy bien, así se hace- le grito Sanosuke desde la otra esquina abrazando a dos hermosas mujeres.

Kaoru se estaba bajando de los troncos cuando una voz la detuvo.

Yo voy a combatir con tigo- dijo una misteriosa voz dentro de la multitud.

Quien es yo- pregunto Sanosuke, mientras trataba de descubrir al dueño de la misteriosa voz. Nunca se había preocupado por los combates de su hermanita pero había algo en esa voz que no le gustaba para nada- Acaso ya se arrepintió- pregunto de nuevo él.

No al contrario será todo un placer- dijo un hombre de mediana estatura con la cara cubierta por una capa la cual solo dejaba ver una cicatriz en forma de equis en la mejilla izquierda y unos intensos ojos dorados.

Kaoru se volteo para ver a su nuevo retador, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron puedo ver como los ojos del otro cambiaban a un violeta casi azul y después volvían a cambiar a un dorado intenso. Las llamas de las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar de pronto se elevaron, como encarnizadas por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Esos ojos azules- pensó Kenshin mientras veía como sus ojos parpadeaban levemente para después volver a su actitud fría y controlada.

Quien eres- pregunto Kaoru con curiosidad sin inmutarse por la forma en que él la estudiaba.

Para que lo quieres saber, eso no cambiaria nada o si- le contesto el de la misma manera.

Es cierto no cambiaria nada, pero me gusta saber con quien combato- le respondió Kaoru un poco molesta por su respuesta.

Muy bien te diré mi nombre con una condición- le dijo Kenshin mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con un resplandor malicioso, los cuales Kaoru pudo apreciar.

Cual es tu condición- pregunto ella.

Si yo gano me dejaras ver tu rostro- le dijo él viendo como sus ojos se ensombrecían.

Y si pierdes que gano yo- pregunto ella.

Si llego a perder te dejare ver mi rostro y podrás decir que has vencido al legendario Battosay- dije él cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos, para volverlos a abrir con mas intensidad en su mirada.

Todas las personas se callaron al escuchar estas palabras. Kaoru sintió como un frió intenso subía por su columna vertebrar y se alojaba en sus hombros haciendo que estos le dolieran por la tensión que sentía. Segundos después todas las personas empezaron a hablar en voz baja, mientras que otros empezaban las apuestas.

Ella no va a combatir- dijo Sanosuke más serio de lo normal.

No se supone que ella sea la que lo decida- le respondió Kenshin en un tono molesto por la demostración de preocupación de ese hombre- Que demonios es esto, acaso estoy celos- pensó Kenshin mientras enfurecía ante este pensamiento.

Ella no va a combatir y eso es todo- le respondió Sanosuke mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida- Vamonos.

NO- dijo Kaoru haciendo que su hermano se detuviera en seco.

Como dices, acaso estas loca- le dijo el casi gritando a lo que las demás personas los miraban con curiosidad.

Acaso no quieres perder a tu linda novia- grito un hombre cerca de Kaoru causando que su cara terminara desfigurada por el golpe que esta le propino.

Acepto tu reto Battosay- dijo Kaoru mirándolo fijamente haciendo que una corriente de adrenalina recorriera todo su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera levemente - Pero con una condición mas- le dijo ella.

Muy bien la que tú querías- le respondió Kenshin mientras sujetaba el pesado palo en sus manos.

Si yo gano me vas a decir tu verdadero nombre, no necesito tu reconocimiento no me interesa, pero si yo pierdo te diré el mío- le dijo Kaoru viendo como una sonrisa afloraba en los labios del legendario acecino.

Acepto Jazmín Negro- dijo Kenshin mientras volvía a sentir el dulce aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de su adversaria.

Muy bien Battosay- le respondió Kaoru creyendo que era una provocación.

El combate empezó como un juego, sus movimientos eran calculados. Todas las personas los miraban intensamente y Sanosuke estaba amas tenso de lo normal.

Si algo le pasa Aoshi me va a acecinar- pensaba él mientras les seguía los movimientos a Kaoru y Battosay.

Te gusta- dijo un voz dentro de la cabeza de Kenshin.

Quien eres- se pregunto él mientras seguían combatiendo.

Acaso no lo sabes Battosay- pregunto la voz.

Kenshin- dijo él a la voz que escuchaba dentro de su cabeza- Que quieres aquí yo me las puedo arreglar solo.

Lo sé- le respondió- Pero mira nuestro cuerpo, tan solo sentir ese embriagador olor te estremeces, nuestro instintos se despiertan y tu también- le dijo él mientras desaparecía en la cabeza de Battosay.

Cállate- le respondió Battosay, haciendo que atacara a la chica con mas fuerzas sin darse cuenta a lo que esta respondió de igual manera sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Así que ya no quieres seguir jugando- le dijo Kaoru mientras lo volvía a atacar con más fuerzas que antes.

Es cierto- le respondió Battosay- Quiero saber tu nombre y ver el rostro de esos apasionantes ojos.

Los ojos de Kaoru se encendieron de furia al escuchar esas palabras, pero en su rostro se dejo ver una imperceptible sonrisa notada solamente por él acecino el cual lo tenia cerca de su cuerpo ya que los dos habían bloqueado un ataque.

Que idioteces dices, pero ese aroma tan varonil es tan... pero que estas pensando Kaoru, acaso estas loca- se recrimino ella misma, haciendo que se molestara mas ante es afirmación.

Lo mismo digo yo- dijo ella sin darse cuanta, causando que Sanosuke se quedara con la boca abierta y Kenshin disfrutara mas la pelea.

Después de unos segundo Battosay se desespero y se apresuro a derrotar a su digan oponente ya que el no estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas pero la chica tenia habilidades.

Lejos de ese lugar en el bosque un anciano de capa blanca y otra chica de capa verde conversaban junto a la enorme fogata mientras eran observados por otra persona de ojos azules.

Me da mucho gusto verte- dijo el anciano mientras abrazaba a la joven mujer.

Yo también te extrañe mucho, Okina- dijo la chica, causando que la persona que los observaba se sorprendiera ya que el no la conocía y no sabia de otras personas en la organización aparte de los integrantes actuales.

Quien es ella- pregunto el chico mientras veía como la chica se reía a grandes carcajadas- Quien demonios es Aoshi, acaso Okina esta ocultando algo.

Has entrenado verdad- le pregunto el anciano mientras la observaba.

Por supuesto que si- le respondió la chica mientras se agachaba y tocaba el suelo haciendo que un aura color marrón la rodeara y brotara de la tierra una hermoso tulipán rojo- Tengo grandes maestros, claro que ellos no lo sabes y creo que mi padre sospecha algo.

Comprendo pero no te preocupes- dijo el anciano arrancando el tulipán destapando la cabeza de joven dejando ver una enorme trenza de color negro y poniendo el tulipán en sus cabellos- Es mejor que te vallas creo que se acerca alguien- dijo Okina mientras se despedía de la chica(no imaginan quine es)

Hasta luego- dijo ella mientras se volvía a tapar su cabeza y se iba veloz mente del lugar, dejando intrigado a Aoshi el cual solo había podido ver su largo cabello y la tersa piel blanca de parte de su cara.

Aoshi sé que estas aquí- dijo Okina mientras miraba a la dirección en la que él estaba, haciendo que este se sobresaltara por ser descubierto.

Le siento Okina no quise ser imprudente es solo que no lo pude evitar- dijo el después de bajar del árbol con la cara roja como un tomate.

No te preocupes- le respondió Okina mientras se sentaba cerca del fuego para calentarse.

Quien era ella- pregunto Aoshi.

Las cosas se saben a su tiempo simplemente olvídala- le respondió el anciano con una sonrisa afable.

Entiendo- contesto Aoshi no muy convencido por la respuesta.

Y dime Shinomori como se encuentra Kamilla- pregunto el anciano cambiando el tema.

Se encuentra mucho mejor- le respondió él- En la mañana estaba un poco débil pero creo que ya esta bastante mejorada, creo que salió con Sagara y eso solo puede traerle problemas no esta en plenas condiciones todavía.

Desde la espesura unos ojos verdes los observaban con curiosidad deteniéndose en al apuesto chico que estaba ajunto a Okina.

Así que Shinomori, cual será tu verdadero nombre- pensó ella mientras se iba sin que nadie se diese cuenta, excepto Okina que la pudo ver antes de que se la tragara la oscuridad y soltara una pequeña carcajada.

Sucede algo Okina- pregunto Aoshi mientras se paraba para marcharse e ir a buscar a sus dos hermanos.

No es nada- le respondió él apagando la fogata con un movimiento de su mano- Solo son cosas de anciano.

Bien yo me marcho- le dijo él mientras desaparecía en un ráfaga de viento.

Mientras que en el Pulgar del Diablo la pelea no disminuía. Kaoru sentía como su cuerpo se cansaba rápidamente ya que todavía se sentía débil por la pelea de la noche anterior.

Demonios esto solo se me ocurra a mí- pensaba ella mientras veía la cara divertida de el- De que te ríes que es lo que te da tanta gracia- le pregunto ella, en un tono de voz que solo él la escuchara.

Simplemente estoy contento por que pronto veré el hermoso rostro de mi fuerte rival- le contesto él provocándola de la misma forma.

El efecto de estas palabras causaron lo que Battosay quería y Kaoru se descuido al estar molesta, a lo que él aprovecho este descuido y paso el palo por detrás de sus piernas causando que cayese al barro. Pero antes de que tocase el suelo ella puso un extremo en el suelo y con el otro se sujeto mientras que con sus pies se aguantaba de la punta de unos troncos quedando en una provocativa posición haciendo que la capa se le resbalara de su cabeza y su largo cabello negro quedara suspendido en el aire, mientras su cara era cubierta por un mascara de tela.

Creo que has perdido- le dijo Battosay mientras le ponía uno de los extremos del palo en su pecho para ponerle fin a la pelea.

No tan rápido- le dijo Kaoru mientras soltaba una de sus manos y sujetaba el palo de Battosay y jalándolo hacia el frente causando que en un descuido se fuera hacia el frente cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Kaoru y quedando empate los dos.

Todos se quedaran atónitos ante lo que acababa de suceder y sin que nadie se diese cuanta Aoshi había entrado al la taberna presenciando así parte de la pelea y haciendo que las antorchas se apagaran y en la confusión alcanzar a Sanosuke para desaparecer.

Tienes un aroma extasioso- le dijo Battosay a Kaoru la cual no se podía mover por el cuerpo de este.

Kaoru abrió grande mente los ojos ante estas palabras y lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos y sus labios que estaban a pocos centímetros de los de ella, cuando sintió un fuerte brazo que la sacaba de las garras de Battosay y la sujetaba, causando que Kenshin se parara rápidamente para ver quien se la había llevado.

Nos vamos- escucho decir Kaoru a Sanosuke mientras Aoshi los miraba muy seriamente.

Bien- respondió ella mientras los tres desaprecian con un leve brillo siendo observados por Battosay mientras este desaparecía en el momento en que prendían nuevamente las antorchas.

-

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos valla que capitulo. Tengo que confesarles que al principio no tenia muchas ideas para empezar el capitulo pero según fui avanzando me encontré con que no podía detenerme. Creo que el fic. Esta tomando forma ahora pero todavía faltan muchas cosas por descubrirse, por cierto quien será esa chica que intrigo tanto a Aoshi y quien le envió esa misteriosa carta a Kenshin.

Bueno espero que le halla gustado y me dejan sus review con todas sus preguntas y dudas y sobre todo para saber si les gusto jaja nos vemos ahora vamos con los review bye

Barby: Hola me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Pero te estas quedando atrás nos vemos cuídate bye Feliz San Valentin

gaby (hyatt: Hola me allegro que te guste lo mas seguro es que no entiendes muy bien lo de los apellidos pero eso se sabra mas adelante jeje es una sorpresa. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y sobre todo que te siga gustando. Si no entiendes algo ya sabes donde encontrarme nos vemos bye Feliz San Valentin

Alcione Yil de Cfiro: jaja son muchas preguntas a la ves jaja no quiero saber cuantas me dejaras en este capitulo jaja bueno no importa yo are lo possible para contestartelas. OK primero, me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el combate entre Aoshi y Kaoru espero que te valla a gustar este entre Battosay y Kaoru jaja. Segundo, abra un poco de todo y a Tomoe no la veremos directamente en el fic si no hasta un poco mas adelante cuando las cosas se aclaren un poco, Si queieres saber quien tiene poderes tendras que seguir leyendo por que no te voy a adelantar nada solo te digo que una de las partes se deja ver un poco del poder de Kenshin, me avisas si lo encuentras jaja que mala soy. Bueno me avisas si te gusto este y espero verte pronto por aqui cuidate mucho Y feliz dia de San Valentin.

jorgelr: No confio mucho si la leistes te voy a hacer preguntas para ver jaja. Bueno te amo mucho me alegra que te haya gustado y nos vemos mua bye Feliz Dia de San Valentin y Feliz Cumpleaños.

Tambien quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que leen este fic. Y no dejan review ;; no sean malos dejenme saber si les gusta nos vemos bye jaja Muchas felicidades a Todos y a Todas.


	4. IV ¡Un día de buena suerte!

Hola aquí estamos de nuevo, la historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Doble vida**

By: Lazara

**Capitulo IV**: ¡Un día de buena suerte!

No quiero que me den explicaciones de lo que acaba de suceder por que todo me quedo muy claro, pero lo que acabas de hacer es una tremenda estupidez como se te ocurre enfrentarte a ese acecino sin un entrenamiento adecuado- decía un muy enojado Aoshi a sus dos hermanos menores los cuales estaban blancos como papel por su reacción- Y tu cabeza hueca como se te ocurre permitir semejante barbaridad.

Pero como yo siempre acabo recogiendo toda la culpa- se defendía Sanosuke indignado ante las acusaciones de su hermano- Yo le dije que no peleara pero ella es más terca que una mula y no quiso hacerlo, además tiene el entrenamiento suficiente para ese combate.

Pero se le advirtió que no combatiera que descansara por un tiempo- le respondió el.

Ya basta- les ordeno Kaoru, haciendo que los dos pararan su discusión- En primera yo soy la única responsable, yo tome la decisión de combatir por lo tanto con migo es con quien deberías desquitarte, segundo, mi nivel de defensa y ataque están a la altura de cualquier rival y tercera soy lo suficiente grandecita ya como para que me estén tratando como una niña chiquita y es mejor que se callen o si no despertaran a todos los de la casa y hay si nos meterán en problemas- termino de decir ella mientras los dejaba a los dos molestos ante el regaño que estaban recibiendo y se marchaba a su habitación.

Soy yo o terminamos regañados en vez de ser al revés- le dijo Sanosuke a Aoshi en un tono irónico.

Será mejor que descansemos- le contesto este.

Yo también sentí miedo aquel día- dijo Sanosuke en un tono de voz serio y melancólico- Pero los tres debemos entender que ella se puede defender sola, aunque eso signifique dejar que se caiga varias veces.

Lo se- le respondió Aoshi dándole la espalda y marchándose mientras decía- Pero eso no quita que lo que sucedió haya sido mi culpa.

Los dos hicieron silencio y cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar mientras Sanosuke repasaba en su mente las últimas palabras de su hermano quedando profundamente dormido. Después de ese suceso los días transcurrieron rápidamente mientras Saitoh y Hiko pasaban gran parte del día en sus trabajos, tratando de capturar un grupo de traficantes de niños que se habían instalado cerca de la zona.

Megumi había conseguido un trabajo de doctora en la clínica de uno de los doctores más prominentes de toda la ciudad gracias excelente labor como médica y la gran fuerza de persuasión de la Tokio. Esta trabajaba durante todo el día en el consultorio y por las tardes se encargaba de lo necesario en la casa, dejando en un total aburrimiento a Misao y a Tsubame durante sus horas de ausencia.

Doctora Himura- decía un desesperado hombre buscando con la mirada a la dueña del nombre.

Que sucede- contesto Megumi vestida con un delantal blanco manchado de sangre y su cara parcialmente cubierta- Que es lo que desea señor.

Tiene que ayudarme doctora mi esposa esta al dar a luz y el doctor Gensay esta ocupado con una operación desde hace tres horas y las enfermeras no saben que hacer- le decía el hombre casi a gritos.

Muy bien lleveme donde esta ella- dijo Megumi siguiendo al hombre- Sakura termina de coser esa herida y véndela el paciente ya esta fuera de peligro.

Cuando Megumi llego a donde estaba la mujer esta se encontraba con una temperatura muy alta y el bebe estaba en peligro de nacer muerto. Ella toco la frente de la mujer haciendo que esta despertara parcialmente mientras deliraba por las altas temperaturas.

Por favor salve a mi bebe- le dijo la mujer débilmente con una voz casi inaudible.

No se preocupe señora todo saldrá bien solo necesito sus ganas de vivir- le contesto Megumi haciendo que el hombre junto a las enfermeras salieran de la habitación y se quedaran ellas solas.

Por favor sálvelo, sálvelo- repetía la mujer con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Necesito que se relaje lo mas que pueda y se quede conciente todo el tiempo que sea necesario eso es lo único que necesito de usted- le dijo Megumi mientras ponía un paño de agua fría en su frente.

La doctora descubrió el vientre de la mujer dejando ver la norme barriga de esta. Megumi la toco y la presiono en ciertas partes para poder sentir en que posición se encontraba el bebe mientas la mujer se quejaba por la repentina presión en su estomago.

Señora cuando le indique necesito que puje hasta que yo le avise- le dijo ella poniéndose en posición para recibir el bebe.

Lo intentare- le contesto la mujer utilizando todas sus fuerzas mientras pujaba y de su boca salía un grito ardiente asustando a su esposo que se encontraba afuera de la habitación.

Megumi al ver el esfuerzo de la mujer se paro a su lado y puso una de sus manos en su barriga mientras una luz dorada salía de esta haciendo que el bebe saliera con vida del cuerpo de la madre. Después que este nació, Megumi se lo entrego a su madre la cual se encontraba agonizando por el esfuerzo realizado al darse cuenta la doctora se acerco a ella con su bebe en brazos y se la puso en su pecho mientras unía sus dos manos y ponía una en la cabeza de la madre y la otra en la de la hija.

Yo le pido al poder que yace en mi que le den la oportunidad de vivir- dijo Megumi mientas un fuerte resplandor salía de sus manos e iluminaba toda la habitación hacinado que las personas de afuera la vieran y entraran asustados al cuarto. Pero cunado la puerta se abrió solamente vieron a Megumi limpiando la sudada frente de la mujer con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios mientras veía como la nueva familia les daba las gracia por salvarle la vida a la hermosa bebe y a la madre.

Mientras en la casa de los Himuras Misao y Tsubame hablaban con un ocupado Kenshin.

Kenshin era un hombre pasivo el cual se molestaba difícilmente, pero cuando esto sucedía era implacable. Su padre siempre fue más estricto con el ya que era el único hombre y el mayor de todos los hermanos. Sus ojos violetas y dorados lo hacían casi sobrenatural al igual que su cabello rojo cobrizo. Desde la muerte de su madre se volvió hermético, solo vivía para su familia y la búsqueda de Tomoe la única responsable según el de que ella hubiese muerto. Trabajaba día y noche administrando los negocios de su padre y cuando no tenia nada que hacer lo inventaba para distraerse y así dejar de pensar durante un lapso de tiempo ilimitado. Tenia una prodigiosa habilidad en el arte de la espada desde que podía sostenerlo lo cual enorgullecía a su padre pero atemorizaba a su madre ya que su personalidad se mezclaba sutilmente con otra totalmente diferente, pero después de lo sucedido con su madre ese misteriosa mezcla se había hecho mas fuerte ayudándolo a soportar todo por lo que había pasado, alejándolo del mundo real y encerrándolo mas en el suyo propio el cual era una fusión de los dos.

Vamos Kenshin- san no seas malito te prometo que esta vez si me portare bien y no pasara nada vamos, vamos no seas malito- le decía la pequeña Tsubame por quinta vez.

Misao esto es tu culpa- decía el mientras arreglaba unos papales de su padre.

Pero si yo no he hecho nada- se defendía ella poniendo cara de ofendida- Ella fue la que quiere montar a caballo y yo me ofrecí a enseñarle eso es todo.

Dale Ken-san dale-decía ella.

Ya les dije que no- les respondo Kenshin con una infinita paciencia- es muy peligroso y ella esta muy chica todavía.

Eso no es verdad a su edad ya yo sabia montar vamos Ken-san te prometo que la cuidare y no le pasara nada, vamos, vamos di que si- le dijo Misao en forma de suplica y ponía cara de niña buena al igual que su hermana.

Esta bien- dijo el, mientras las dos hermanas saltaban por toda la habitación de felicidad- Pero si algo le pasa sea toda tu responsabilidad y después que Hiko- sama te mate te matare yo me entiendes- termino de decir el en una forma mas seria- Y no se aventuren al bosque, entendido.

Si- contestaron las dos a la vez mientras salían como un torbellino de la oficina.

Mientras en el consultorio todas las personas comentaban la manera tan rara que utilizaba la doctora Himura con sus pacientes.

Megumi ya me informaron del parto que asististe- dijo un hombre mayor a la joven doctora.

Si doctor Gensay, gracias a Dios las dos pacientes están estables y gozan de una muy buena salud- contesto Megumi orgullosa del reconocimiento.

No lo dudo que se encuentren bien- le contesto el anciano doctor- Tienes una habilidad maravillosa para la medicina, por que no te tomas el esto del día libre te lo mereces.

Pero todavía quedan pacientes y además es muy temprano- le contesto ella apenada.

No acepto un no, te lo mereces además hay otros doctores que pueden atender a los pacientes nos vemos mañana- le dijo el mientras le daba la vuelta y la dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

Bien creo que me iré de compras- pensó ella mientras se lavaba las manos y la cara para salir al mercado y despejar su mente durante unas horas.

En ese mismo momento en un hermoso jardín dos hombres y una joven mujer entrenaban arduamente. Kaoru y Sanosuke practicaban en el dojo mientras Aoshi los observaba y entrenaba a su hermana la cual estaba cubierta de sudor por el arduo ejercicio físico.

No puedes distraerte en un combate- le recrimino Aoshi a Kaoru la cual estaba en el piso debido aun golpe de Sanosuke.

Ya lo se- le respondió ella molesta mientras se levantaba.

No puedes depender de tus habilidades todo el tiempo, un verdadero guerrero utiliza todas las armas que estén al alcance de su mano- le dijo Sanosuke atacándola y esta devolviéndole el golpe haciendo que cayera al piso.

No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar- le dijo Kaoru parada frente a el- Donde esta mi hermano- le dijo en forma de burla.

No te desconcentres- le recrimino Aoshi haciendo que se molestara.

El tiene razón- dijo Sanosuke barriéndole los pies con los de el causando que cayera también al suelo.

Creo que es suficiente por hoy- dijo Aoshi mientras tomaba un poco de agua y salía del dojo acompañado de Sanosuke.

Pero no se pueden ir todavía me falta entrenamiento a donde van- pregunto Kaoru atónita ante la actitud de sus hermanos.

En la vida hermanita no todo es trabajo también es diversión y yo me voy a entretener un poco- le respondió Sanosuke sin mirarlas- Dile a Tokio que regresara para la cena que me esperen.

Y tu Aoshi a donde vas me vas a dejar sola- le pregunto Kaoru.

Tu tienes que entrenar como ya mencionastes por lo tanto empieza puliendo tus propias habilidades- le respondió el, saliendo y dejándola sola.

Esto es increíble me dejaron sola, bueno creo que tiene razón los dos, entrenamiento después diversión- decía Kaoru desde el suelo mientras reía.

Kaoru era una persona fuerte de espíritu, la cual trataba de ocultar lo que sentía aparentando siempre fortaleza sin dejar ver sus debilidades. Desde siempre fue una niña madura para su edad, no le gustaba jugar con otras niñas a menos que fueran mayores que ella. Había heredado la belleza de su madre y los profundos ojos azules de su padre dándole la apariencia de delicada y fuerte que siempre aparentaba. Tenia mucho pretendiente pero muy pocos se acercaban a ella ya que se sabia de sus grandes habilidades con la espada y asa artes marciales las cuales la ayudaron mas de una vez. Le gustaba estar con su familia pero en su propio espacio. No era de grandes muestras de cariño ya que nunca recibió tales demostraciones por parte de su padre y muy pocas veces de sus hermanos, solo de su madre la cual siempre trataba que se incorporara a la vida social a la cual pertenecían pero siempre pasaba algo y eso lo impedía.

Después de darse un rápido baño Sanosuke se puso unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca y salia a caminar para distraerse y liberar todas las tenciones que tenia. Mientras Aoshi se bestia de azul y se ponía una capa blanca con bordes amarillo y salía a cabalgar por el bosque.

Señorita desea llevar algo- le pregunto una vendedora de dulces en la calle una joven doctora mientras esta se deleitaba con los deliciosos postres.

Yo quiero ese de hay- dijo ella mientras buscaba el dinero para pagar el delicioso manjar.

Lo siento Señorita- dijo la mujer apenada ya que no sabia su nombre.

Himura, Megumi Himura- le respondió ella.

Lo siento mucho Señorita Himura pero no le puedo vender ese dulce es el ultimo- le contesto la mujer.

Por favor le pago el doble de lo que vale estoy hambrienta y ese postre me encanta se lo pido por favor- le dijo ella mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

Lo siento señorita pero- dijo ella mientras era interrumpido por un alegre hombre.

Sae, Sae te tengo buenas noticias ya nació la bebe- gritaba el hombre a todo pulmón.

Doctora Himura- dijo repentinamente el hombre al ver a la mujer junto a su tía- Por favor perdone mi escándalo es que le tengo que dar mi eterna gratitud por salvar a mi esposa e hija.

No fue nada, ese es mi deber y lo cumplo con mucho gusto- le respondió Megumi un poco colorada ya que varias personas los estaban viendo.

Señorita tome- dijo la vendedora, regalándole el suculento dulce a Megumi como muestra de gratitud- Por favor acéptelo es mi forma de decir gracias.

Descuide lo aceptare muchas gracias y cuídense- le respondió ella mientras lo probaba y se marchaba.

Sae acaso ese no era el ultimo- pregunto el hombre viendo la canasta.

Si- respondió la mujer con resignación- No te preocupes yo me encargo de el.

Muy bien te veremos en la noche- se despidió el hombre.

Mientras en el bosque dos personas montaban veloz mente en unos hermosos corceles pinitos. Ellas estaban vestidas con un largo vestido, la mas chica usaban uno de color marrón resaltando su cabello y sus ojos y la mayor versita uno color azul casi violeta. Estas se deslizaban por el bosque con naturalidad mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos y escuchaban el sonido que emitía la naturaleza.

Muy bien Tsubame has aprendido muy rápido me dejas sorprendida- le dijo la mayor aminalandó la velocidad y estando a la par con su hermana.

Misao que Kenshin no se entere que estamos en el bosque, si no se va a molestar y eso me aterra es mucho peo que Hiko- sama cuando se trata de castigos- le respondió Tsubame deteniendo el caballo para que descansara y dejar que el la guara.

Si lo se, cada vez que me acuerdo me da escalofrió y todo fue tu culpa- le respondió Misao mientras su cuerpo se estremecía levemente por el recuerdo.

Mi culpa, pero si yo no hice nada- le respondió ella- tu fuiste la que e quisiste come parte del pastel de chocolate que habían preparado y si tu no hubieras cortado dos pedazos no nos hubieran castigado.

Pero fue tu culpa, a ti se te olvido limpiar tú vestido y por eso Kenshin y Hiko nos descubrieron- le recrimino Misao.

Si ya me acorde jaja- le dijo Tsubame- Y Hiko nos castigo dejándonos sin postre durante un mes, pero Ken estaba tan molesto por arruinar la sorpresa de nuestra madre que mando a hacer treinta biscochos de chocolates y nos hizo comerlos.

Si ahora no puedo ver el chocolate que me da dolor de estomago- le dijo Misao entre risas- Pero la verdad es que valió la pena.

Si es verdad- le dijo Tsubame mientras azotaba las riendas del caballo y este aceleraba su paso- Haber si me alcanzas Misao.

Tramposa- le contesto ella y salio tras su hermana.

A poca distancia de ese lugar un solitario hombre disfrutaba del silencioso paisaje mientras observaba las venas de los desojados árboles a plena flor de piel. Le encantaba ese silencio, esa complicidad donde lo único que escuchaba eran el viento en sus oídos y el juego de su cabello. Ese era su refugio nadie conocía mejor el bosque que el, desde muy niño se desaparecía durante horas preocupando a su madre y a su padre poro estar sumergido en su soledad. Era una persona de pocas palabras, de actitud fría y calcadora heredando esa cualidad de su padre. No le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos ante las personas ya que desde siempre fue así, pero nunca dudo defender al que lo necesitar en especial a su pequeña Kaoru como le gustaba nombrar a su hermana menor. Era uno de los hombres solteros mas codiciados entre las mujeres pero el no se fijaba en ninguna ya que según el solo se casaría con la persona que naciera para el, con su otra mitad y eso sucedería cuando tuviera que suceder. Todo estaba como siempre en el bosque pero podía sentir en el aire la presencia de otras dos personas, cuando vio dos figuras pasar frente suyo velozmente rompiendo su estado de paz.

Misao ayúdame- grito desesperada Tsubame al ver que el caballo no se podía detener- Misao no lo puedo detener ayúdame tengo mucho miedo.

Aprieta las riendas fuerte, aguanta yo te voy a ayudar - le decía ella mientras trataba de alcanzarla cuando vio una figura blanca pasar veloz mente a su lado sobre un caballo negro alcanzando a su hermana y agarrándola de la cintura en el momento exacto en que el caballo saltaba hacia una vertiente y seguía su camino sin detenerse.

Cuando el misterioso hombre se detuvo bajo de su caballo, ayudando a bajar a una asustada Tsubame la cual no dejaba de temblar por la impresión de lo que hubiese pasado. Cuando Misao los alcanzo se lanzo del caballo al suelo y la abrazo con lagrimas en sus brillantes ojos mientras la tocaba para cerciorarse que estaba bien.

Estas bien no te lastimaste verdad, respondeme- le decía ella moviéndola por e nerviosismo.

No estoy bien, no te preocupes- le respondió ella mientras se volteaba hacia el hombre- Muchas gracias por saber mi vida no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco.

No fue nada-respondió seriamente el mientras su mirada se posaba sobre los llorosos ojos de Misao, la cual no se había dado cuanta de su presencia.

Muchas gracias por ayudarnos- dijo Misao dejando de llorar al darse cuenta de su presencia y quedando impresionada por el aire de misterio que lo rodeaba- Nos conocemos de algún lugar- le pregunto ella saliendo del asombro.

No lo creo- el respondió de la misma manera.

Mucho gusto, déjenos presentarnos- le dijo Misao mientras reía- Ella mi hermana menor Himura Tsubame y yo soy Himura Misao mucho gusto señor.

Saitoh, Aoshi Saitoh- respondió el.

Usted es un Saitoh- dijo Tsubame- Estuvimos hace poco en su casa y conocimos a la señora Tokio y al señor Saitoh, nuestros padres trabajan juntos, que casualidad.

Si- respondió el perdiéndose en la mirada de Misao la cual lo miraba fijamente.

Mientras en la plaza un apuesto hombre le robaba el suspiro a todas las mujeres que se fijaban en el. El era un espíritu libre como le gustaba decir, no tenia novia pero conocía a todas damas de la región y todas lo amaban con la misma fuerza con que lo odiaban. Con una cinta roja a cual era su sello de distinción entre todos los hombres que conocía. Era de carácter rudo, siempre estaba metido en problemas pero ayudaba a todo aquel que lo necesitar apero en especial a toda bella mujer que le gustase.

Sae como estas- pregunto el mientras abría la canasta que la mujer llevaba en la mano.

Muy bien Sanosuke, hoy te ves muy contento a que se debe- dijo ella tratando de evitar la pregunta que seguiría después de ver la canasta.

Bueno creo que hoy es mi día de suerte por lo tanto voy a divertirme un rato- le respondió el quitándole la canasta de las manos a ella- Y por cierto donde esta mi panecillo relleno de mermelada de guayaba y caramelo- pregunto molesto.

Veras Sanosuke tuve que dárselo a una hermosa doctora que ayudo a la esposa de mis sobrino a dar a luz- le respondió ella tratando que el comprendiera.

Pero no le podías dar otro de todos los que vendes tenias que darle ese- le reprocho el con cara de niño molesto.

Lo siento mucho Sano- dijo ella con resignación - Pero ese era el que ella quería, mira no te preocupes te prometo que mañana te regalo uno.

Esta bien adiós, pero que conste es gratis- dijo el mientras se marchaba molesto.

Sanosuke y Sae se conocían desde que este era un pequeño. Era una de las pocas personas que lo tuteaba sin el peligro de cometer una falta de respeto ya que existían unas reglas de sociedad que todos los habitantes debían cumplir. Después de caminar durante unos minutos llego a la librería del pueblo en la cual un minuto antes Megumi acaba de salir.

Muy buenos días Señor Saitoh- lo saludo el libreo, extrañado que el estuviera en ese lugar.

Hola- saludo el, ignorando la expresión del hombre- Vengo a buscar un libro que Aoshi me encargo.

Como se llama el libro- pregunto el poniéndose unos rudimentarios anteojos.

Creo que se llamaba La vida en sueño- dijo Sanosuke tratando de recordar el nombre del autor- Pero no recuerdo e nombre.

Si, se cual es- le respondió el librero quitándose los anteojos- Lamento informare que ya no nos queda ese libro señor, hace unos minutos una señorita se llevo la ultima copia, lo lamento mucho.

No puede ser, Aoshi se va a molestar y todo es mi culpa por no buscarlo la semana pasada- pensaba el- Gracias – le dijo el y se marcho.

No puede ser, esto es increíble, solo espero que no se trate de la misma mujer seria demasiada mala suerte- se decía el mientras hablaba solo y seguía su camino sin fijarse por donde iba chocando sin darse cuenta con alguien y seguir su camino.

Tenga cuidado- dijo la persona con la que Sanosuke había chocado- Pero que mal educado- dijo ella mientras veía como el hombre no se detenía.

Señorita Himura eso es todo lo que desea que llevemos a su casa, le pregunto un regoldote hombre de grandes cachetes pero de una fuerza tosca y de buen corazón.

Si eso es todo gracias, mi hermano le pagara el saldo de todo cuando lleguen muchas gracias- le respondió el mientras se despedía.

Megumi era la mayor después de Kenshin, era muy responsable en todas sus cosas desde que era pequeña y siempre estaba al pendiente de sus dos hermanas menor al igual que de su padre y hermano. Desde que su madre murió ella fue la que se ocupo de todo lo relacionado a su casa y sus hermanas con la ayuda de Kenshin. Era una excelente doctora, podía dar un diagnostico mucho antes que cualquier doctor con experiencia que estuviera a su lado y podía curar enfermedades milagrosamente siempre y cuando sus fuerzas se lo permitiesen. Después de recorrer todo el mercado y comprar lo necesario para su casa fue al puesto de frutas para buscar unas manzanas y prepararle el postre favorito de su padre y su hermano. Cuando llego empezó a escogerla cuando vio que solo quedaban unas cuantas se apresuro a escogerla pero cuando extendió su mano para coger la ultima otra mano la alcanzo a la misma vez dejando la mano de ella sobre la de otra persona.

Disculpe pero esa manzana es mía- dijo Megumi mientras se volteaba quedando frente al dueño de la mano, el cual lo miraba con incredulidad.

Perdóneme- dijo el hombre callando de inmediato al ver el libro que ella tenia en la canasta al igual que el delicioso dulce que había en la esquina de esta- Tu eres el responsable de mi mala suerte- le dijo el apartando la manzana que le iba a entregar.

Pero que le pasa yo no he hecho nada y mucho menos lo conozco- le contesto Megumi.

Mientras en el bosque Aoshi no dejaba de mirar a Misao la cual le sostuvo la mirada para después enrojecer levemente, lo cual el noto y le gusto de sobre manera.

Seguro que no nos conocemos Aoshi-sama- le pregunto nuevamente Misao.

Aoshi-sama – pensó el- Seguro- le respondió- Es muy peligroso que corran así por e bosque no saben que peligro puedan encontrar por estos lados y además dos jovencitas no deberían estar montando caballo de esa manera.

No creo que haya algún problema con eso- le dijo Misao al escuchar la leve insinuación de debilidad que el les atribuía.

No ningún problema es no es mi problema- le respondió Aoshi divertido por el cambio de carácter de ella- Les aconsejo que se marchen a su casa o se les ara tarde.

Descuide estaremos bien- dijo Tsubame repentinamente para evitar que su hermana cometiera una tontería ya que sabia como se ponía cuando le decían que era una niñita debilucha- Nuevamente muchas gracias por todo- le dijo ella acercándose a el y estrechando su mano.

Cuando el acerco la suya y las dos hicieron contacto Tsubame pudo ver el cielo oscuro marcado por los rayos que estremecían la tierra. Dentro de un dojo estaban dos niños, uno tenia nueve y la otra tenia siete. Los dos practicaban con una espada de bambú cuando un hombre entro vestido de negro y agarro a la niña de la cintura dejándola inconsciente por el golpe que este le dio en la cabeza mientras era atacado por el otro niño. El hombre se defendió del repentino ataque pero las habilidades del pequeño no se comparaban con las de el y fue derrotado unos minutos después dejándole una herida profunda cerca de su corazón. Mientras el hombre desaparecía con la niña el abría su boca dejando salir un desgarrador sonido de su garganta permitiendo así avisar a todos los miembros de la familia. Tsubame soto la mano de Aoshi la cual sostenía con firmeza durante unos minutos. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba llorando y todo su cuerpo se estremecía por el miedo y la condición mientras se ponía pálida del miedo.

Que le ha hecho- le acuso Misao asustada mientras trataba de ayudar a su hermana.

Yo no he hecho nada- se defendió Aoshi desconcertado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

La, la, he… herida del corazón casi lo mata por defenderla- dijo Tsubame temblando, mientras recuperaba lentamente el color de su piel.

Cuando Aoshi escucho estas palabras se llevo instintivamente la mano a su pecho sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Quienes son- pregunto el poniéndose en guardia.

Ya le respondimos- le contesto Misao al darse cuanta lo que le estaba pasando a Tsubame.

Como ella obtuvo esa información- pregunto de la misma forma Aoshi, viendo como Misao montaba sobre su caballo a su hermana y luego montaba ella.

Ya le respondimos, no se como lo sabe, tal vez su padre lo comento durante la cena y con su permiso nos debemos ir mi hermana no se siente bien- dijo ella no muy convencida de sus palabras.

Muy bien las acompaño hasta su casa- se ofreció Aoshi montando también sobre su caballo.

Como quiera- le contesto ella y avivo el caballo el cual salio a todo galope al igual que el de Aoshi, sin darse cuenta que unos negros ojos los observaban sin ser visto.

Megumi miraba con furia al hombre que tenia al frente ya que era un descortés y mal educado según ella. Al igual que este pensaba lo mismo de ella pero por comerse su delicioso manjar.

Lamento informarle que esa manzana no llevaba su nombre por lo tanto cualquiera puede tomarla cuando desea- dijo Sanosuke desfrutando su venganza persona.

No la manzana no tiene nombre lógicamente- le respondió Megumi enfureciéndose a cada segundo- Pero yo la iba a tomar antes que usted llegara.

Pero lamentablemente yo la cogi primero- le respondió el, mientras las personas los miraban asombrados por la actitud de Sanosuke.

Es usted un mal educado y un descortés- le dijo Megumi enfurecida.

Generalmente no lo soy, con las mujeres y menos con mujeres hermosas pero como ese no es tu caso y debido a que te comiste mi dulce guardare mi caballerosidad para una bella dama- dijo el mientras miraba la manzana.

Que estas insinuando cabeza de pollo- dijo Megumi haciendo que Sanosuke se molestara por el apodo ya familiar para el- Acaso estas diciendo que soy fea y yo no me comí nada y menos tuyo este dulce me lo regalaron y tampoco tiene nombre.

Yo no he dicho nada Tunaki- dijo Sanosuke haciendo enojar mas a Megumi por el apodo.

Muy bien cabeza de pollo puedes quedarte con tu manzana y espero que no te indigestes con ella seria una pena- le dijo Megumi tocando con un dedo la manzana haciendo que esta se pudriera por dentro sin darse cuanta por el enfurecimiento que sentía, mientras pagaba lo que había comprado le daba una mirada de ultratumba a una serio Sanosuke y se marchaba.

Cuando Sanosuke mordió felizmente la manzana la escupió en el acto ver su textura podrida y mirar asustado el camino que había cogido Megumi la cual ya se había perdido entre la muchedumbre.

En una parte mas alejada del bosque donde las hojas de los árboles se marchitaban antes de salir a la superficie y el aire se podía cortar con la afilada hoja de una espada debido al fuerte olor a azufre que existía en el lugar, tornándolo oscuro y tenebroso para todo aquel que osara a acercase. Un grupo de hombres hablaban en unas subterráneas cuevas llamadas ergástulas, las cuales en algún momento fueron utilizadas como cárceles. Estos discutían y gritaban mientras disfrutaban de una suculenta cena patrocinada por su jefe.

Señor Shishio acabo de descubrir en el bosque una pieza mas para su rompecabezas- dijo irónicamente un hombre alto de facciones delgas y aterradoras y unos ojos tan negros como la muerte el le hacia contraste con su extrema blancura.

De que se trata- respondió el jefe del grupo. Este tenia unos ojos rojos como la sangre su cuerpo era fornido y alto pero cubierto por vendas debido a las fuertes quemaduras que cubrían su piel.

Una de las hijas de un muy bien conocido suyo esta desarrollando el poder de ver el pasado- le respondió el hombre mientras bebía de una jarra llena de saque.

Habla claro que no estoy para estupideces- le respondió Makoto golpeando a un hombre que estaba cerca de el y dejándolo sin vida.

Se trata de la hija menor de Hiko Himura- dijo el hombre el cual se hacia llamar Unei Udo.

Cuando Shishio escucho ese nombre sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía drásticamente y una sonrisa maquiavélica afloraba en su rostro.

Muy bien ahora solo nos falta un cachorro del Lobo y podremos ponernos en acción- contesto el mientras besaba apasionadamente a la mujer sentada a su lado.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos como están, tengo que pedir una disculpa por el problema de los review que tenia la historia, no me había dado cuanta por eso es que algunas personas no podían dejarme uno por eso les pido perdón y sepan que **YA SE ARREGLO. **

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este largo capitulo, la verdad es que espero que si. Es una introducción a los personajes ya que la historia se va moldeando poco a poco, pero todavía faltan cosas por descubrir jeje. Bueno me dicen en que tienen duda y yo con gusto se las aclaro y si les gusto o no. Nos vemos ahora vamos con los review BYE hasta el próximo capitulo.

Esto es un pequeño regalo (espero que lo disfruten)

Las palabras son la sangre de nuestra comunicación por eso un gran hombre llamado Aristóteles dijo una vez:

"El sabio no dice todo lo que piensa pero piensa todo lo que dice"

Ahora si vamos con los review:

**Ghia Hikari**: Hola me alegro mucho como termino la pelea de Battosay y Kaoru y espero que este capitulo también te guste, este es mas largo que los otros así que debe contar por unos cuantos para cuando vuelvas de tus vacaciones que envidia bueno nos leemos bye besos y cuídate ..

**Gaby (hyatt)**: Hola acertaste la chica es Misao pero vas a tener que esperar un poco para saber quien le mando la carta a Kenshin aunque e no esta muy lejos de la verdad bueno, bueno me callo o si no te lo digo todo, espero que te guste y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bye. .

**Alcione Yil de Cfiro**: jeje Hola te digo no me mareas al contrario me encantan tus review me animan a seguir escribiendo al igual que todas las demás personas. Como debo suponer debes tener unas cuantas preguntas jaja pero adelante que yo te las contesto. Este Cáp. esta dedicado a ti, ya sabes como se conocieron pero no hubo mucho romance o al menos no aparente pero es mejor así jaja todo se vuelve más interesante a cada momento y ya todos o personajes están saliendo poco a poco. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que Dios te bendiga a ti también y mucho besos BYE. .

**Mangela Kaoru-chan the Tanuki**: Hola me alegra que te guste mi historia y quiero que sepas que me gusto mucho la tuya ya la leí y te deje un review, y también quiero decirte que somos tocayas jaja mi segundo nombre es Ángela, bueno nos vemos y espero que este te guste también bye. .


	5. V Encuentros inesperados

Hola a todos aquí estamos otra vez esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki ..

Doble Vida

By: Lazara

_Capitulo V_ Encuentros inesperados

Después de unos minutos Aoshi llego a la mansión de los Himura junto con Misao y Tsubeme la cual ya se encontraba mucho mejor. Estas entraron a la casa sin decir ninguna palabra al igual que Aoshi pero este espero a que entraran y se marcho veloz mente antes de que Misao se volteara para agradecerle ya que después de todo había salvado a su hermana y la había librado del castigo de su vida, pero el ya no estaba.

Que sucedió- pregunto Kenshin tan pronto como las dos hermanas entraron.

Tsubame ya desarrollo su poder- le respondió Misao mirando a su hermano

seriamente- Creo que puede ver el pasado.

Como sucedió todo- pregunto el, acercándose a Tsubame examinándola y mirando seriamente a Misao la cual le contó todo a excepción de la pequeña aventura del caballo- Muy bien esperemos que llegue Hiko para contárselo. Misao sube a Tsubame a su habitación para que descanse y tú alístate que vamos a entrenar.

De verdad Kenshin- le pregunto Misao con los ojos grandes de emoción.

Si, así que apurate- le respondió el mientras caminaba al jardín.

Misao era una persona llena de alegría, se preocupaba por todos y se despreocupaba de todo. Trataba de ayudar a su padre y hermanos en todo siendo caracterizada por sus bruscos cambios de humor. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y su cabello era de un negro profundo el cual siempre iba atado en una trenza para poder manejarlo mejor. En algunas ocasiones se metía en problemas por su hiperactividad pero siempre cumplía con su palabra cuando prometía algo.

En ese preciso momento en la mansión de los Saitoh, Kaoru practicaba con su espada, manteniendo sus ojos vendados. La espada era en realidad un hermoso sable de mango negro con la letra K del mismo color, grabada en la hoja de esta. El sable se movía ágilmente en el aire, siendo manipulado por las manos de Kaoru mientras practicaba los pasos que su padre le había enseñado cuando le regalo la espada a los quince años.

Se llamaba la danza del Fénix le había dicho el, se practicaba con los ojos vendados para incrementar las habilidades y fortalecer el cuerpo. Mientras repetía los movimientos a la perfección recordó las muchas heridas que se había hecho tratando de dominar el arte del Fénix. En las afueras del dojo una figura se acerco sin ser advertida por Kaoru, observando los delicados pero preciso y firmes movimientos que ella realizaba. Al Kaoru sentir la presencia de alguien se quito la venda que cubría sus ojos pero no vio a nadie parado en la puerta, cuando percibió la misma presencia tras su espalda se volteo velozmente dejando la punta del sable en la garganta del individuo evitando así que se moviera.

- Ya no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras en años pasados- dijo la desconocida

voz.

Pero, pero que haces tu aquí- dijo Kaoru llena de sorpresa después de reconocer a la persona parada frente a ella, pero sin quitarle la espada de su garganta.

Durante unos interminables segundos creyó que estaba alucinando, dentro de ella se agito un salvaje remolino de sentimientos los cuales creyó había dejando en el pasado. No sentía lo mismo, lo sabia, pero aun así no podía evitarlo. Su mirada se notaba sorprendida, en cambio la de él, era tranquila aunque en un principio lo tomo desprevenido, para él era notable todo el progreso que había obtenido durante estos últimos años. Pero pudo percibir su turbamiento mientras traspasaba con sus intensos ojos azules, los cristales de las diminutas gafas que cubrían sus negros ojos.

Bueno si me quitas la espada del cuello te puedo explicar mejor- dijo el dueño de la voz - Esperaba otro tipo de recibimiento.

Que esperabas que haga después de dos años sin saber nada de ti- le respondió ella irónicamente, presionando más el sable sobre su garganta- Que me eche a tus brazos y brinque de alegría por tu triunfal regreso.

Ciertamente no lo esperaba- le respondió el.

Y que esperabas entonces- le pregunto Kaoru con curiosidad si bajar la guardia.

Lo menos es que me dieras una cachetada y después un abrazo- le dijo esperando su reacción.

Kaoru lo miro incrédula, y después de unos segundos su mano termino sobre la mejilla de el, haciendo que sus gafas cayeran al suelo y un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizara por la fisura de su boca, dejándolo sorprendido y desconcertado a la vez.

Nunca pensé que fueras capas de hacerme algo así, Kamilla Kaoru- le dijo el, llamándola por su nombre mágico.

Si, si lo pensaste, lo que nunca pensaste es que me atreviera a hacerlo Yuquishiro Enishi- le respondió ella.

Es verdad, ahora te atreves a darle un abrazo de bienvenida a un viejo amigo- le pregunto el mientras extendía sus manos y la abrazaba.

Enishi tenia un cuerpo fornido, entrenado por el arduo ejercicio físico que hacia. Su estatura era alta, de ojos negros noche y su pelo blanco plata haciendo un singular contraste el cual llamaba la atención de todo el que lo veía. Su pasado era un misterio para todos, no sabia de donde venia pero si sabia hacia donde iba. Cuando conoció a Kaoru tenia diecinueve años, era ambicioso y obstinado. Durante el tiempo en que se conocieron, Kaoru le enseño a controlar sus poderes y el le enseño a desarrollar otros, formando un equilibrio exacto donde ambos estaban complementados.

Megumi llego a su casa malhumorada haciendo que Misao se quitara de su camino cuando ella le pasó por el lado sin ni siquiera saludarla.

Meg que te paso, por que estas de tan mal humor- le pregunto Misao cuando esta estaba entrando a la cocina.

No me pasa nada solo que deberían arrestar a todos los hombres mal educados que existen en esta ciudad- le contesto ella casi gritando mientras veía la canasta llenas de manzanas que había sobre la mesa ademada de la que ella llevaba en la mano causando que enfureciera mas y Kenshin se asomara a la cocina creyendo que las dos estaban discutiendo.

Que es lo que sucede- pregunto el sin inmutarse, con su habitual voz seca y fría.

No pasa nada Kenshin, simplemente hoy no fue mi día de buena suerte- le contesto ella irónicamente mientras se calmaba y veía las ropas que llevaba puesta Misao- Acaso van a entrenar.

Si- le contesto Misao antes de que Kenshin pudiera decir algo y así mismo se paro y se lo llevo a rastras al jardín trasero, adoptando una actitud fría y seca, igual a la de su hermano.

Esta lista- le pregunto Kenshin viendo lo concentrada que estaba Misao.

Si- contesto ella con la cabeza, mientras lo atacaba y el entrenamiento empezaba.

Te quieren ver- le dijo Misao a Kenshin sin este entender lo que ella hablaba.

- Quien me quiere ver- le pregunto el esquivando su ataque.

Okina te quiere ver- le dijo finalmente Misao, haciendo que Kenshin se detuviera recibiendo un golpe directo a la cara.

Lo siento mucho Kenshin- dijo Misao viendo a su hermano en el piso mientras sus ojos se movían como espirales por el golpe- Megumi ven necesito tu ayuda- le grito ella haciendo que esta saliera de la cocina.

Pero que le paso, tu le hiciste eso, no lo puedo creer- le dijo Megumi estática viendo a Kenshin con curiosidad.

Por que no dejan de mirarme así, las dos y me ayudan-les dijo el recuperando la estabilidad de su cuerpo- Has mejorado mucho Misao te felicito.

Quédate quieto- le ordeno Megumi poniendo una mano sobre su ojo morado haciendo que brillara y el golpe desapareciera- Ahora dime que paso-pregunto ella con curiosidad.

- Nada- le respondió Kenshin secamente recordando las palabras de Misao- Me distraje por un momento, Misao será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día.

Esta bien, como tú digas- le contesto ella, viendo como su hermano se marchaba adentrándose en la casa.

Después de unos minutos Kaoru y Enishi se separaron y le pidió ver la magnifica espada que Kaoru aun sostenía.

Es una hermosa arma letal- le dijo el viendo su filo.

No es un arma letal, esta forjada con el único propósito de proteger la vida, no para quitarla- le respondió Kaoru mientras extendía su mano para quitarle el sable a Enishi. Este al ver el movimiento de Kaoru se le adelanto y le puso la espada en su garganta como minutos antes ella lo tenia a el.

Serias capas de matarme- le dijo ella fríamente mientras sus ojos se oscurecían más.

Eso depende solamente de ti- le respondió el adentrándose un poco mas en su fría actitud.

Y si de mi no dependiera- le pregunto nuevamente.

Bajaría al inframundo con tal de regresarte a la vida- le dijo el quitando la espada de su cuello repentinamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Se que lo arias- le respondió ella para tranquilizarlo mientras salía del dojo seguida de el.

En las afueras de la ciudad, muy adentrado en el bosque dentro de las ergástulas, un pequeño grupo de Asacins estaban observando el mapa de la ciudad de Nuevo Tokio. Estos eran los más temidos dentro de la organización, ya que su nivel de poder era asombroso. Este estaba compuesto por cuatro miembros los cuales le rendían cuanta a su líder, al igual que sus muchos informantes y cómplices.

Uno de ellos era Soujiroh Seta, este era de estatura promedio, tenia los ojos y el cabellos de color marrón oscuro y una afable sonrisa que podía intimidar hasta la medula ya que su concentración nunca se interrumpía haciendo que sus ataques fueran mortales. Logrando una rápida victoria sobre sus enemigos. Soujiroh portaba el poder del Aire de la perdición. Con un solo soplo de su mano la rosa mas delicada y pura se transformaba en un inexpresivo retoño espinoso, malversando todo lo que tocaba.

Yumi Komagata era una bella mujer de desarrolladas curvas, capas de seducir a cualquier hombre que se lo propusiera. Ella era la amante Makoto, líder de los Asacins. Su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos y su piel era blanca y tersa como la nieve. Su cara siempre estaba cubierta con un paño negro dejando solo ver el cruel resplandor de sus negros ojos. Pero su corazón era tan duro como la roca más sólida que existía sobre la tierra. Yumi controlaba la Tierra Marchita, provocando que todo lo que germinara en esta fuera arrasado convirtiéndolo en las cenizas de la pudrición.

Unei Udo era de facciones alargadas y finas. Su rostro era la tétrica imitación de la maldad. Sus ojos eran dos luceros, los cuales solamente brillaban cuando su espada estaba cubierta de sangre. Era conocido en el bajo mundo por sus grandes habilidades con la espada. Unei dominaba el poder del Agua Maldita ya que esta era letalmente mortal.

Makoto Shishio controlaba el elemento Fuego del Infierno. Este tenia el poder de quemar a un individuo dejando vivo hasta el final, para que así pudiera sentir el verdadero infiero. Controlaba el fuego a su antojo irradiando terror donde quiera que mencionaran su nombre. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre causando terror con tan solo mirarlos. Su cuerpo era fuerte y musculoso ganándose el respeto de todos sus súbditos. Su rostro siempre estaba cubierto por una mascara la cual hacia imposible su ubicación. Era despiadado, manipulador, poderoso, inteligente y guapo. Su cabello era negro y su piel era banca quemada por el sol.

Los Asacins se dedicaban a robar niños que tuvieran habilidades especiales, convirtiéndolos en sus sirvientes y así controlar su dinero y su poder. Logrando un monopolio en diversas ramas de la economía del país, siendo manejada por el empresario Kotoma Oshio.

Señor Shishio- dijo una bella mujer mientras miraba los papeles que le había entregado un informante minutos antes.

Si- respondió el poniendo despreocupada atención a las palabras de la mujer.

Me acaban de informar que nuestro hombre ya esta adentro de la cueva de Lobo- le dijo Yumi.

Muy bien, todo marcha sobre ruedas- respondió el mientras miraba depravadamente a la mujer.

Señor me he enterado que Tomoe esta ayudando a Battosay- dijo Unei haciendo que sus ojos brillaran llenos de furia al pronunciar el nombre de uno de los pocos enemigos que el no ha podido vencer.

Al Shishio escuchar el nombre se esa traidora toda la estancia hirvió en alquitrán, por el explosivo incremento de fuego que se produjo.

Esa traidora pagara muy caro el atreverse a impedir mis planes- grito el, dando un fuerte golpe sobre la silla en donde estaba sentado, para volver después a su actitud maliciosa- Pero por ahora no significa ningún problema, ella misma causo que Battosay la este casando y aunque trate de ayudarlo el no se va a dejar influenciar por ella. La odia tanto como una vez la amo- dijo mientras reía al igual que el resto de las personas en la estancia- Y de eso podemos sacar mucho provecho.

Kenshin estaba en su cuarto contemplando la nueva carta negra que le había llegado hace apenas unas horas. Dentro de sí algo le decía que la abriera que no todo era como parecía, pero su lado frió, solitario, su lado acecino como lo habían llamado en otra época, solo quería vengarse de ella.

De su Tomoe, era irónico pensaba, en otros tiempos solo vivía para ella. Solo deseaba estar con ella, pretejerla del misterioso pasado que la perseguía, nunca supo de qué se trataba pero ya tenía una buena idea.

Maldita sea, maldita seas Tomoe- pensó Kenshin mientras abría la carta abruptamente y leía lo que estaba escrito en ella para después incinerarla, en el instante en que la arrugaba en su puño.

No todo lo que sucedió fue mi culpa, yo trate de ayudarla pero ella sacrifico su vida por salvar la mía y la de Tsubame. Te pido que me perdones, por no darme cuanta antes que en ti había una verdadera salida. Tomoe- las palabras surcaban su cabeza con gran velocidad mientras se sumergía en la enorme tina que había en su cuarto- No entiendo por que me dices todo eso, cuando sabes que no te voy a creer- dijo él en un susurro, mirando un pequeño destello dentro de sus ropas el cual había captado su atención.

Se había olvidado completamente de ese suceso, se levanto extendiendo su mano y alcanzando una rudimentaria cuerda, desgastada por el uso la cual portaba un extraño anillo en oro, con una diminuta cúpula transparente dejando ver un viscoso liquido de varios colores. Cuando Kenshin lo toco la cúpula tomo un color rojo intenso sintiendo una agradable sensación de bienestar, recordando automáticamente el misterioso encuentro con el Jazmín Negro.

En aquel momento de confusión pudo sentir como sus labios casi se rozaban. La respiración de ella era entrecortada al igual que la de el, y el olor que despedía su cuerpo lo embriagaba haciéndolo olvidar todo lo que lo rodeara.

Quien eres- dijo él mirando el enigmático anillo mientras se lo colgaba al cuello y salía de la bañera para después vestirse.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde los últimos sucesos. Sanosuke no dejaba de preguntarse quien era la ladrona de panecillos que había conocido. Ya no estaba enojado lo único que sentía era una enorme herida en su orgullo de hombre ya que esa insolente ladrona como él le decía no había caído rendida a sus pies como el resto de las mujeres que él conocía. Misao no había vuelto a ver a Aoshi y eso la tenia un poco deprimida ya que estaba casi segura que lo había visto en algún lugar aunque él hubiera dicho que no se conocían. Kenshin había ido otra vez al Pulgar del Diablo en busca del Jazmín Negro, pero nadie le pudo decir nada ya que no dejaba ver su rostro nunca. Kaoru y Ensishi ayudaban a su madre con la gran fiesta que estaban preparando como bienvenida a su hermano menor, el cual llegaba de viaje en pocos días. Las fiestas que realizaban los Saitoh eran recordadas por largo tiempo, por el exquisito gusto que tenía Tokio para realizarlas. Además de la grandiosa bienvenida estas se prestaban para los negocios, ofreciendo un excelente ambiente de bienestar para cerrar tratos importantes y estrechar lazos de amistas asegurando así futuras transacciones.

Todo esta listo ya Kaoru- dijo Tokio mientras terminaba de acomodar los últimos arreglos de la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo al próximo día.

Me alegro mucho madre, estoy cansada y no le he podido enseñar la ciudad a Enishi- le respondió ella mirando a su viejo amigo el cual hablaba con unos sirvientes sobre la movilización de las bebidas.

Ahora que hablas de el- dijo Tokio maliciosamente- Ustedes se conocieron durante tu viaje, verdad.

Si- contesto Kaoru sin inmutarse sabiendo por donde iba su madre.

Y solo hay una amistad entre ustedes o hay algo mas- le volvió a preguntar ella- La verdad no me cae nada mal y se ve una buena persona.

Entre Enishi y yo no ha habido nada nunca madre- le respondió Kaoru súbitamente molesta por las insinuaciones que le estaba haciendo su madre.

Desde hacia un tiempo su madre se había propuesto conseguirle un pretendiente a su hija para que se casara ya que según ella estaba ya en edad para eso. Pero todo los hombres que le presentaba siempre se despedían y no volvían nunca más. Sanosuke y ella habían hecho un trato para alejara a todos los molestos hombres que se le acercasen, ya que a ella no le interesaba casarse en ese momento y el no quería que un engreído se llevara a su pequeña ju-chan.

Es una lastima por que a mi parecer es un buen partido para ti- le dijo su madre, volteándose y llamando a Enishi antes de que Kaoru explotara y le respondiera.

Enishi, Kaoru me dijo que no habían salido a conocer la ciudad- le pregunto Tokio.

No, no he podido conocerla todavía en compañía de Kaoru, pero ya la conozco bastante bien- le respondió el mirando a Kaoru la cual le intrigo esa nueva información.

Bueno es una lastima- dijo ella- En todo caso por que no van a dar una vuelta los dos juntos y así se distraen de todo este ajetreo.

Madre- le dijo Kaoru apenada por lo que ella estaba diciendo- Lamento mucho defraudarte, pero ya tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde y no podré acompañar a Enishi.

No seas grosera Kaoru- le dijo Tokio un poco molesta ante la respuesta de Kaoru- Tu deber es atender a tu invitado, que van pensar las personas de una señorita tan distinguida como tu. Además puedes posponer tus planes para otra ocasión, no creo que sean tan importantes.

Señora no se preocupe- le dijo Enishi antes que Kaoru respondiera y se formara una nueva discusión- El problema es que yo también tengo planes para esta tarde y se me haría imposible acompañar a Kaoru ya que no los puedo cancelar.

Bueno en ese caso no hay problema, ya será para la próxima- le respondió ella y se marcho dejándolos solos.

Enishi si quieres dar ese paseo a mi no me importa- le dijo Kaoru calmándose mientras lo miraba.

No te preocupes como ya te dije yo también tengo cosas que hacer, y se muy bien que tu necesitas estar a solas un tiempo, siempre has sido así- le respondió el besándole la mano, para después, salir de la casa.

Gracias- le dijo Kaoru en un suave susurro el cual solo ella pudo escuchar.

Kaoru- dijo la fuerte voz masculina de su hermano mayor.

Como has estado Aoshi- pregunto ella.

Bien- le contesto el- Tenemos que hablar sobre un trabajo que tenemos juntos en pocos días, nos quieren ver a todos.

Entiendo ahí estaré- le respondió ella.

Bien eso era todo, has estado practicando- le pregunto el.

Si- le contesto Kaoru- Durante la noche, por que.

No por nada, no quiero que descuides tu entrenamiento- le dijo el mientras se iba.

Aoshi- le dijo Kaoru mientras le sujetaba una mano para que no se fuera.

Si- le respondió el.

Serias mi pareja en el baile de mañana- le pregunto ella dubitativa.

Pensé que irías con tu amigo, Yuquishiro- le respondió el.

No, ya me lo pidió, pero me negué, en el baile habrán muchas jóvenes deseosas de bailar con el y no quiero que Tokio me moleste mas con lo de encontrar un buen hombre para casarme- le dijo ella cansada de todos los problemas que tenia en la monótona vida que aparentaba llevar.

Sigue con lo mismo- dijo el mirando a su hermana, mientras ponía sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella, regalándole una tierna sonrisa- No te preocupes yo seré tu pareja en ese baile, además tu sabes que no me gusta bailar con nadie mas que no seas tu y Tokio.

Gracias- le respondió Kaoru de la misma forma y se marcho a su habitación.

Kenshin se puso unos pantalones negros, el cual le hacia juego con la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. Este salio de su cuarto y se encamino hacia la salida de su casa cuando fue detenido por Megumi quien salía de la cocina con Misao y Tsubame.

Kenshin a donde vas- le pregunto Megumi mientras se limpiaba la harina que tenia en su cara.

Voy a dar una vuelta al bosque- le respondió el seriamente, dándose cuenta del gran parecido que tenia con su difunta madre, regalándole una calida sonrisa- Necesito despejarme un poco, los negocios de Hiko son algo complicados y estoy exhausto.

No te preocupes Kenshin, solo no llegues tarde para la cena- le dijo Megumi, jalando a Misao y a Tsubame para que limpiaran todo el reguero que habían hecho en la cocina.

Cuando Kaoru llego a su habitación se cambio de ropa. Se quito el incomodo traje que llevaba puesto el cual le apretaba y la estaba bañando en sudor. Después de buscar en el fondo de un baúl encontró un rudimentario vestido color violeta oscuro, en algodón el cual le quedaba ajustado a su cuerpo pero a la vez le permitía moverse libremente. Después de colocárselo se ato el cabello en una cinta color azul celeste y se puso una capa azul oscuro, encaminándose a los establos donde estaba un hermoso caballo blanco, esperándola para partir. Cuando el caballo la vio este empezó a relinchar de alegría siendo calmado por las manos de Kaoru.

Tranquilo Morfeo, solo daremos un paseo- le dijo Kaoru mientras montaba en el y salía de la mansión por la puerta trasera, siendo vista por su padre el cual sabia a donde se dirigía ya que en varias ocasiones la había seguido asegurándose que no corriera peligro.

Kenshin dejaba que su caballo lo guiara por la espesura del bosque, mientras despejaba su mente de todos los problemas que tenia últimamente con los negocios de su padre. Cuando el caballo se detuvo, pudo divisar el pequeño paraíso al que este lo había llevado. Al desmontar escucho los relinches de otro animal, el cual se encontraba a unos cuantos metros delante de el pero sin dueño aparente. Mientras se iba acercando a la orilla del lago lugar donde descansaba el bello caballo blanco, el anillo que llevaba en su cuello empezó a cambiar de colores, fundiéndose entre el rojo y el azul, siendo inadvertido por el, hasta que sintió el calor que producía el rápido movimiento de los colores dentro de la cúpula. Cuando bajo su cabeza para tomar el pequeño anillo, una figura salio del agua advirtiendo su presencia y cubriendo su rostro rápidamente evitando que Kenshin viera su cara.

Cuando salio del agua lo único que vio fue la figura de un hombre encapuchado mirando un resplandeciente objeto. Pero cuando se dio cuenta quien era, al notar las hebras del intenso cabello rojo sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al recordar su singular despedida. En ese momento no sintió nada, y eso fue lo que mas disfruto. Solo podía escuchar las agitadas respiraciones de los dos y como sus labios se rozaban, a propósito o intencional, eso era algo que nunca iba a saber ya que en ese momento solo deseaba unirse a el y no sabia el por que de ese pensamiento. Durante los últimos días esa idea no dejaba de surcarle la cabeza y no encontraba una explicación lógica todavía. No podía correr el riesgo que la reconociera ya que eso pondría en peligro a más de una persona.

Kenshin levanto la cabeza instintivamente al sentir la presencia de alguien mas, pero al reconocer a la persona que salía del agua, percibió mas fuerte que nunca la mezcla de personalidades que debatían dentro de el para salir a la luz. Kaoru se acerco a Morfeo quien se había levantado y ahora formaba una barrera entre ellos dos.

Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí- le dijo Kenshin, intensificando la mezcla de dorado y violeta de sus ojos.

Yo tampoco- le respondió Kaoru, notando el diminuto objeto que el aun sostenía en su mano- De donde sacases ese anillo- le dijo ella saliendo detrás de Morfeo y enfrentándosele, manteniendo oculto su rostro al igual que el de el.

Esto- dijo Kenshin inocentemente, alzando la cuerda con el anillo frente a su cara. Kaoru lo trato de coger pero el fue mas rápido y lo evito.

Eso no te pertenece- le dijo ella furiosa ante la actitud divertida del peligrosos asesino.

Si, si me pertenece- le respondió el colgándoselo nuevamente del cuello- Me lo encontré hace poco enredado en mis ropas, todavía me pregunto como llego ahí- le dijo el sarcásticamente notando la intensidad de sus ojos azules.

No seas sarcástico, tu sabes perfectamente que es anillo me pertenece- le dijo Kaoru llena de furia- Y lo quiero de vuelta.

No creo que estés en posición para reclamar nada, dada las condiciones en las que te encuestas- le dijo el, disfrutando la inusual charla que sostenía con ella.

De que demonios hablas- le respondió ella, viendo lo que Battosay le señalaba.

Su cara se puso roja como la sangre al notar sus ropas. El traje estaba adherido literalmente a su cuerpo, resaltando sus esbeltas curvas. Recordándole que unos minutos antes estaba nadando y no se había dado cuenta de ella. Tan pronto como reacciono tomo la capa que había sobre Morfea y se la puso cubriendo la gran mayoría de su cuerpo, mirando la enorme sonrisa que mantenía Battosay en lo que se veía de su rostro. Kenshin no podía negar que tenía un cuerpo atlético, moldeado por el ejercicio físico y la delicadeza de una dama, lo cual lo desconcertó.

Quien eres- le pregunto el seriamente transformando sus ojos a dorados.

Eso a ti no te incumbe-le respondió Kaoru.

Que curioso- le dijo el.

Que cosa- le pregunto ella, a la defensiva.

El hecho que hayas usado la palabra incumbe, en vez de no te importa. Eso me da una pista sobre ti no crees- le dijo el mirando las expresiones de su cara lo cual lo divertía.

Eso no tiene ninguna importancia- le respondió ella- En todo caso me daría una pista igualmente sobre ti, no crees.

Eso nos pone en igualdad- le pregunto el.

Eso parece- le respondió Kaoru.

El anillo es importante para ti, cierto- le pregunto el dándole la espalda y mirando el lago.

Si- le respondió sinceramente ella.

Te propongo un trato- le dijo Kenshin, atento a cada reacción que percibía.

No crees, que hemos hecho muchos tratos ya- le contesto Kaoru, provocando una sonrisa en Kenshin.

Si no te interesa recuperar tu anillo puedes olvidarlo, si así lo prefieres- le dijo el volteándose y mirándola a los ojos en el momento exacto en que se trataba de controlar por las palabras de el.

Dime- le respondió ella en un tono frió, incrementando la profundidad de sus ojos.

Te devolveré el anillo si me dices cual es tu nombre- le dijo Kenshin, esperando la respuesta de ella.

Notas de la autora

Hola a todos se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar y les pido disculpa a todos por ello, pero bueno ya estoy aquí, y espero que les guste este capitulo. Ahora los dejos para que me digan que les pareció.

Review -

**Mangela Kaoru-chan the Tanuki**: jajaja hola bueno me alegra que te sigua gustando el fic. Y espero que estés capitulo te guste de la misma manera. BENONOS VEMOS CUIDATE MUCHO BYE

**gaby (hyatt**: Si muchos de ellos tienen poderes y algunos los van a ir descubriendo durante el transcurso de la historia. Bueno nos vemos cuídate y me dices si te gusto el capitulo bye

**Alcione Yil de Cfiro**: Este capitulo esta dedicado a introducir nuevos personajes a desarrollar la relación entre Kenshin y Kaoru, ya que el Cáp. pasado no los mencione. En el próximo capitulo todos se llevaran una gran sorpresa, pero vas a tener que esperar, y si te gusto lo de los secretos creo que ahora te va a gustar mas a que hay nuevos personajes los cuales su vida esta rodeada de secretos. Lo de los apellidos se va resolviendo poco a poco aunque en este Cáp. ya introduje una brevísima idea del por que. Para mi es todo un honor el que quieras establecer una amistad por correo, claro que si. Te va a parecer graciosos pero estaba pensando ponerlo al principio del capitulo pero no me decidía, ya que eso se puede tomar para malas interpretaciones. Esta es mi dirección y espero que me escribas pronto te aseguro que te voy a responder tan pronto reciba tu carta. _Lazara A. FleitasUrb. Ext.Oriente c/a Muños # 87 Las Piedras PR. 00771_

Bueno espero tu respuesta pronto, nos vemos y que te guste este capitulo igual que los otros. Me despido y que Dios te bendiga bye

**Ghia-Hikari** Hola espero que ya hayas llegado de vacaciones y puedas leer este capitulo, bueno nos vemos y después me cuentas como te fue. Bye cuídate mucho nos vemos


	6. VI Un beso en el preludio de una fiesta

Hola a todos aquí estamos otra vez esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki ..

Doble Vida

By: Lazara

**Capitulo VI:** Un beso en el preludio de un fiesta

A caso estaba loco- pensaba Kaoru, viendo los ojos de Battosay- Por que te interesa tanto saber mi nombre, no lograrías nada con eso- le pregunto ella.

Es algo ilógico, pero me gusta estar cerca de ti me haces sentir en paz, además todavía quiero la revancha- le respondió el después de meditar su respuesta.

Kaoru se sorprendió ante la inesperada confesión. Nunca imagino que el temible acecino Battosay, le dijera algo de esa magnitud. No era una declaración d amor pero era lo más parecido que conocía. Podía sentir el ardor de su cara contrastando con sus azules ojos. Su piel era de un blanco y suave, incitando a que fuese tocada. Su cuerpo era moldeado por las curvas que había obtenido en sus largos años de entrenamiento, sin perder la singular delicadeza que este aparentaba. Su cabello era sedoso y negro noche intensificando la seriedad de su carácter ante aquellas personas que no la conocían. Podía ser muy impulsiva cuado la provocaban y total mente apasionada cuado trabajaba en algo.

No sabía si lo que había dicho estaba bien pero sintió dentro de si que eso era lo que necesitaba su atribulada alma en esos momentos. Sentía paz cerca de ella aunque las circunstancias de sus encuentros siempre fueran algo extrañas. Sus ojos eran dorados con las salpicaduras de un color violeta, residuos de tiempos mejores en un pasado lejano para el. Su cabello era el centro de atención para muchos ya que este era de color rojo cobrizo, llegándole a mitad de la espalda, siendo atado a una coleta baja. Su estatura era promedio y su piel era blanca. En su mejilla izquierda había una diminuta cicatriz en forma de equis, casi inapercibida para el ojo humano. Su cuerpo era erguido por su entrenamiento, desarrollando brazos piernas, pecho, abdomen y espalda fuerte. Su carácter era una constante mezcla desde la muerte de su madre, la gran mayoría del tiempo era serio y distante con su familia y frió y seco con el resto de la humanidad, pero por alguna extraña razón que aun desconocía sentía calidez y paz cerca de esa misteriosa mujer.

Si no quieres recuperar tu anillo puedo entenderlo pero creí que era importante para ti- le dijo el nuevamente.

En la mansión de los Saitoh, Aoshi se encontraba trabajando en la oficina de la casa cuando fue interrumpido por una sirvienta al esta tocar la puerta y entrar.

Joven Saitoh, su padre le ha pedido que lleve estos documentos personalmente a la casa del señor Hiko- le dijo la mujer entregándole los papeles y marchándose.

La familia Hiko- dijo el en un susurro, evocando el encuentro con dos de sus hijas- Misao, yo también siento que te conozco de algún lado pero no puedo recordad de donde- dijo el mirando los papeles y llevándoselos a su destino final.

Mientras se iba acercando a la mansión de la familia Hiko sentía como su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso, sin ningún motivo aparente según el. Cuando fue a tocar la puerta esta se abrió haciendo que el golpeara la cabeza de la persona que la había abierto.

Mientras Kenshin esperaba la respuesta de Kaoru.

Lo es- le respondió ella- Si te digno mi nombre me lo devolverás.

Te lo prometo- le dijo el.

Como puedo creer en promesa de un desconocido y mas si es de ti.

Es un riesgo que vas a tener que tomar, aceptas o no.

Muy bien me llamo Kamilla- le dijo ella esperando la respuesta de Battosay.

Simplemente Kamilla- le pregunto el.

Si simplemente Kamilla- le respondió Kaoru- Ahora cumple con tu parte del trato.

No me siento muy satisfecho con tu respuesta pero yo cumplo toma- le dijo el levantando le anillo por la cuerda frente a su cara, cuando Kaoru fue a cogerlo el lo levanto mas haciendo que ella se acercara a su rostro siendo separados por milímetros.

Ambos sentían como el viento los rodeaba Kenshin sentía como la sangre hervía en sus venas por la cercanía de ella y lo mismo le sucedía a Kaoru. El tiempo se detuvo y solo percibían la mirad que cada uno se devolvían. Lentamente sus rostros fueron eliminando la distancia que los separaba entreabriendo sus labios y haciendo contactos con los del otro.

El beso fue recibido con sorpresa en un principio y después se fue transformando en ternura, emoción y posteriormente en pasión. Al pasar unos instantes se separaron jadeantes por la falta oxigeno.

Ninguno de los dos quería razonar lo que había pasado solo querían sentir lo que albergaban dentro de si, aunque supieran que estaba mal. El relinche de Morfeo los devolvió a la realidad, causando que Kaoru aprovechara la oportunidad y le quitara el anillo a Kenshin montándose en su caballo para desaparecer entre la espesura del bosque, haciendo imposible que Kenshin la encontrase.

Unos ojos verdes lo miraron con una aleación de furia y dolor a la vez. Aoshi nunca pensó que eso fuera a ocurrirle a el, no sabia que hacer y por alguna extraña razón lo único que su cuerpo le permitió hacer fue sonreír ante la cara que estaba poniendo su supuesta victima.

Lo menos que puede hacer es pedirme perdón, en vez de reírse de mi- le dijo la chica parada frente a el observando lo guapo que se veía cuando sonreía.

Lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención- le respondió Aoshi adoptando su postura seria.

Misao a donde crees que vas- dijo la fuerte voz de un hombre mientras bajaba de las escaleras, cuando vio a Aoshi hablando con Misao se acerco a ellos saludando al nuevo invitado- Usted debe ser Saitoh Aoshi, cierto.

Así es, y usted es el señor Soujuro Hiko- le respondió el estrechando sus manos e ignorando ambos a Misao- Mi padre me envió para entregarle estos documentos, me dijo que se los diera personalmente y los invitara a la fiesta que se celebrara mañana en la mansión.

Estaremos encantados de asistir- le respondió Hiko mirando como Misao se molestaba a cada segundo ya que la estaban ignorando- ya conoce a mi hija Misao Hiko- le pregunto el.

Si- respondió Aoshi mirando a Misao- Nos conocimos en el bosque junto a su otra hija menor.

Ya veo, bueno lamento no poder seguir atendiéndote, pero tengo que revisar estos papeles, Misao por favor atiende a nuestro invitado e invítale a beber algo. Ahora con su permiso- les dijo Hiko despidiéndose de Aoshi y entrando a su oficina.

Bueno estoy esperando tu disculpa Aoshi- sama- le dijo Misao captando toda la atención de el.

Aoshi- sama, me gusta como se oye- pensó el mirándola- Lamento mucho haberte golpeado, no fue mi intención lastimarte.

Tampoco soy de cristal- le respondió Misao- Pero no te martirices soy fuerte, dime que quieres beber.

Esta chica esta un poco mal de la cabeza- pensó Aoshi entrado a ala casa y siguiendo a Misao hasta la cocina, donde ella le sirvió un gran baso d limonada fría.

Por cierto nunca te di las gracias, por salvarle la vida a Tsubame- dijo Misao mirando por la ventana seria y melancólica, cosa que Aoshi percibió.

No fue nada, esperamos verlos a todos mañana, y con tu permiso ya me tengo que retirar.

Claro nos vemos- se despidió ella- Espero verte mañana- dijo en un susurro inaudible, siendo arrancado de sus labios por el viento y llevados a los oídos de Aoshi causado que se detuviera por un leve segundo y sonriera.

Al otro día todos se preparaban para la esperada fiesta, organizando los últimos arreglos en la casa y dándole la bienvenida a Yahiko, el cual regresaba de sus viajes de estudios.

Yahiko-chan que grande estas- le saludo Sanosuke y Kaoru a la vez, causando que este se enfureciera.

Ya no soy un niño así que no me vuelvan a llamar por ese ridículo chan otra vez, cabeza de pollo y busu- les contestó el hacendó que tanto a Kaoru como a Sanosuke se les inflara una vena en la cabeza y le dieran un golpe cada uno, sacándole un gran chichón.

Que abusadores son- los regaño Tokio abrazando a s hijo menor y ordenando a todos que subieran a sus cuartos a prepararse para la fiesta de la noche.

Después de unas horas toda la mansión a excepción de algunas areas del jardin específicamente donde estaba el dojo, estaban completamente iluminadas por grandes candelabros que colgaban del techo y brillantes faroles que adornaban los alrededores del jardin.

El salón de baile, estaba decorada con una finas y hermosas cortinas que se desprendan del techo y caían en casada hacia el suelo danzando silenciosamente al compás de las melodías del viento. Una pequeña orquesta estaba situada cerca de una de las grandes ventanas salón, para refrescarse mientras tocaba y las notas musicales viajaran entre los brazos de la fresca brisa de la noche. En el comedor una larga mesa se encontraba atiborrada de gigantescos arreglos de gardenia inundando toda la habitación del suculento aroma de las flores, acompañadas por una fina vajilla y el hechizante ambiente que brindaban las velas sobre el exquisito mantel de ceda blanco.

Todo estaba perfecto pensaba Saitoh mientras observaba la mágica transformación que había creado Tokio, la única mujer capas de destruir las barreras que el mismo había construido a su alrededor.

Los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco saludando a todos los conocidos y desconocidos a la vez. Sanosuke se encontraba bailando con una guapa muchacha cuando vio entrar por la puerta un grupo de personas que saludaban a su padre y su madre encontrándose dentro de este una hermosa mujer, la cual vestía un elegante traje color amarillo ámbar, captando la atención de varios hombres en la sala. El no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, era ella, era la mujer que le había robado su delicioso pastelillo, era la que lo había cautivado en tan solo una mirada. Dejo sola a la muchacha con quien bailaba y se acerco a la familia viendo que la acompañaba un hombre adulto, posiblemente su padre y otro mas joven pero mayor que ella con un singular cabello rojo, llamándole la atención. Al igual que una mujer mas joven, de un largo cabello negro y brillantes ojos verdes vistiendo un delicado traje verde oscuro resaltando su ojos y su cuerpo. Junto al hombre mayor se encontraba una niña de unos trece años vistiendo un lindo traje rosa pálido.

Bienvenidos- dijo Tokio saludando a la familia.

Es todo un honor para nosotros, el que nos hayan invitado-le dijo Megumi callándose repentinamente al aparecer tras Tokio la figura del ultimo hombre que se quería encontrar en esa fiesta.

Te encuentras bien- le pregunto Misao discretamente.

Tu- dio simplemente Megumi dirigiéndose a Sanosuke y este devolviéndole un seductora sonrisa.

Veo que conoces a uno de mis hijos mayores Megumi- le dojo Saitoh, mirando interrogativamente a Sanosuke.

No- le respondió ella, a la misma vez que Sanosuke le decía que si.

Bueno si o no- le pregunto Hiko interesado en el tema.

Nos conocimos en el mercado hace unos cuantos días- contesto Megumi mirando seriamente a Sanosuke y este devolviéndole la mirada al recordar el suceso.

Por que no sacas a bailar a la señorita Megumi, Sanosuke- le dijo su padre inocentemente.

Será todo un placer- le respondió el y se llevo a Megumi a la pista de baile causando que mas de una persona la mirase mal, y esta respirara profundo para no insultarlo ante todos.

Parece que nuestros hijos se fueron conociendo poco a poco- dijo Hiko mientras tomaba una copa de sake que Saitoh le había traído especialmente para el.

A que te refieres- le pregunto Saitoh.

Tu hijo Aoshi ya conoce a Misao y a Tsubame, las conoció durante un paseo en el bosque- le dijo Hiko.

Bueno en todo caso solo falta que conozcan a nuestra hija Kaoru y a Yahiko - dijo Tokio.

Kenshin solo se limitaba a escuchar la conversación que se desenvolvía ante el sin prestarle ninguna atención. Simplemente miraba a todas las personas que hablaban, bailaban y se reían, los miraba con la misma curiosidad con la que ellos lo miraban a el. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que su nariz pudo percibir sobre todos los olores que habían el lugar un singular aroma que le llamo la atención sacándolo de su laberinto interno.

Misao dirigió su mirada a las escaleras y vio bajar de ellas a la persona que estaba buscando desde hacia un buen rato. Pero este venia acompañado de una bella mujer de vestido azul noche, esta llevaba el pelo recogido parcialmente dejándose unos cuantos mechones sueltos el cual le acentuaba el intenso color azul oscuro de sus ojos al igual que los de el. Dentro de si sentía como su corazón se oprimía.

El no es nada tuyo y tu no eres nada de el- se dijo ella misma controlando las lagrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos.

Aoshi por favor baila con migo, no quiero darle la oportunidad a Tokio de presentarme a nadie- le dijo Kaoru saludando a algunos conocidos.

Será todo un placer, mi pequeña Kaoru- le respondió el acercándose a su oído haciendo que ella le sonriera dulcemente.

Kenshin dirigió su mirada en busca de la portadora de ese singular olor, pero cundo creyó haber encontrado a su dueña tubo la cesación de que estaba alucinando.

Quien es esa señorita- le pregunto el interrumpiendo a Tokio la cual hablaba con Misao, pero esta solo miraba a la singular pareja.

Ella- dijo Tokio mirando a quien se refería Kenshin- Esa es mi hija Kaoru Saitoh y mi hijo Aoshi Saitoh.

Kaoru- dijo el para si, caminando a la pista de baile y parándose en un lugar en donde ella pudiera verlo.

Son hermanos, son hermanos- pensaba Misao llena de alegría ante las palabras de Tokio, y aceptando la invitación de bailar de un elegante caballero de cabellos plateados.

Megumi y Sanosuke bailaban uno muy pegados al otro causando que Megumi se sonrojara un poco y Sanosuke la empezara a molestar, cuando vio a sus dos hermanos bailando juntos le dirigió una guiñada a Kaoru y esta se la devolvió molestando grandemente a Megumi la cual le piso un pie a propósito.

Hay lo siento no fue mi intención- se disculpo ella con cara de arrepentimiento.

Además de ladrona de pastelillos no sabes bailar- le respondió el molestándola mas y aumentando la presión que ejercía en su cintura.

Kaoru no se había dado cuenta de la presciencia de Kenshin, y bailaba muy felizmente entre los brazos de su hermano cuando dio una vuelta y quedo frente a Kenshin, reconociendo los profundos ojos dorados de el y su intenso pelo rojo, quedando paralizada sin saber que hacer.

Kenshin se acerco a ella y desplazando de su posición a Aoshi, cosa que a este no le gusto y sujetándola firmemente para que no se fuera capturando la atención de más de una persona los cuales no se veían muy contentos ante la demostración de posecividad que ejercía sobre Kaoru el pelirrojo.

Eres una mentirosa, Kaoru Kamilla- le dijo Kenshin a Kaoru cerca de su oído haciendo que esta lo mirara sin saber que hacer.

**Nota de la autora **

Hola a todos espero que se encuentren muy bien. Al fin actualice el fic. Espero no haberme demorado mucho, pero es que voy actualizando las otras historias por turnos. Y tienen que hacer fila para que pueda trabajar en ellas, y es que si no lo ago así mis otros lectores me vana a linchar jeje. Bueno espero que les guste el Cáp. Por fin empezó la fiesta, pero esperen a ver los otros capítulos por que de esta fiesta van a salir muchos problemas y sorpresas. Bueno nos vemos cuídense mucho bye

_**IMPORTANTE **_

_Me gusta escribir mucho como ya ustedes saben y tengo amistades en varios países, si no es una insolencia y no tienen problema con poner su dirección postal en un review, seria un placer para mí entablar una amistad con cualquiera de ustedes. Ya se que suena un poco raro pero les seguro que no lo es, bueno lo dejo a la discreción de ustedes y si no les parece pues olvídenlo nos vemos bye _

Ahora SI vamos a contestar los review

**1. Rinko Inukai: **Primero que nada muchas gracias pro tu cumplido, lo que querías ya llegamos a la fiesta, pero vas a tener que esperar para encontrar romance entre Misao y Aoshi hasta el próximo Cáp. Jaja, y sobre la relación entre Okina y los demás personajes eso también va a tener que esperar, como dicen un paso a la vez y todo podremos lograrlo. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado igual que los otros y déjame saber que ago para que puedas leer los otros, bueno cuídate mucho, te aprecia igualmente Lazara. Bye

**2. Ghia-Hikari:** Hola me alegro que ya hayas regresado de tu viaje y que la hallas pasado bien. Ya se te cumplió tu deseo, ya se encontraron Kaoru y Kenshin cara a cara y todavía falta lo mejor del asunto, pero no te voy a decir nada por que es una sorpresa del próximo Cáp. jeje. Voy a tomar en consideración tu sugerencia de ponerlos a trabajar juntos pero las cosas no se les vana a dar tan fácil bueno cuita mucho nos vemos en el próximo Cáp. besos Bye

**3**. **Naoko L-K:** Gracias por decir que esta genial jaja. Espero que pienses lo mismo de este Cáp. Nos vemos bye

**4.** **Kao-ryu:** Bueno Yahiko ya salio en el fic. Pero faltan uno o dos Cáp. Para que el se desarrolle mas en la historia pero te adelanto que si tiene poderes, pero no te voy a decir cuales jeje. Lo que le paso a Aoshi es un misterio que vas a descubrir pronto al igual que la madre de Kenshin. Cuídate y espero que este Cáp. Te guste igual que los anteriores, bye

**5. Gaby Hyatt: **Hola espero que me digas que te pareció este Cáp. Nos vemos bye

Nos vemos cuídense Bye


	7. VII El florecer de la verdad

Hola a todos aquí estamos otra vez esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki ..

**Doble Vida**

By: Lazara

**Capitulo VII: **El florecer de la verdad

Todas las personas que se encontraban en la casa de los Saitoh disfrutaba de la gran fiesta que en esta se celebraba. Todos bailaban distraídamente al mismo tiempo que otros serraban con un apretón de manos un conveniente negocio para ambos.

Misao baliaba elegantemente con su singular pareja, no se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era y al poder observarlo mejor sintió un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas llamándole la atención al hombre que tenia al frente, el cual se deslizaba en el salón junto a ella con una ligereza absoluta.

Es usted una excelente bailarina señorita- pregunto el.

Hiko, Misao Hiko y usted- le respondió ella.

Yuquishiro, Enishi Yuquishiro- le dijo el entrecerrando los ojos por un segundo a la espera de la reacción de Misao.

A Misao ese apellido le sonó conocido, trato de buscar en la bastedad de su memoria pero por mas que lo intentaba sentía que se le escapaba como la arena entre los dedos, no ayudando todo el resplandor y la música que había a su alrededor. Observaba como su hermano bailaba cerca de ella con la joven que acompañaba a Aoshi y se dio cuenta que este no le había despegado los ojos ni un segundo desde que empezó a bailar, causando otro enrojecimiento el cual divirtió a Enishi.

Espero que no este haciendo nada que le haya avergonzado, mi hermosa señorita- le dijo Enishi, divertido ante la cara de sorpresa que ponía Misao.

No, claro que no- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- Simplemente me siento cohibida ante un bailarín tan excelente como usted, debo confesarle que me cueste llevarle el paso.

Por favor no me diga eso que me ara enrojecer y no debe ser tan modesta usted baila tan bien como pocas mujeres, si me permite tal comparación- le dijo el haciendo que diera una vuelta sobre sus pies logrando que su vestido se apilara por la fuerza del movimiento y formara un elegante torbellino color verde y negro al soltarse su cabello y caer en cascada sobre su espalda cosa que no le molesto para nada.

Mientras Megumi y Sanosuke seguían bailando y esta estaba a punto de darle una bofetada ante la insolencia que este estaba demostrando, aunque no le molestaba mucho y eso le hacia enfurecer mas.

Le ruego señor que si no me suelta en este mismo instante lo va a lamentar- le dijo Megumi mirando la cara divertida que el ponía.

Eso me encantaría verlo- le respondió el aflojando levemente su agarra por que ciertas personas los miraban.

Sus deseos son ordenes- le dijo ella llena de furia, en un leve movimiento le piso un pie logrando que este la soltara y al verse libre se alejo de el cuando un alto hombre de ojos azules la invito a bailar, aceptando en el acto cuando vio que Sanosuke caminaba hacia ella, con una furia difícilmente disimulada.

Parece que mi hermano la esta molestando señorita Hiko- le dijo Aoshi.

Por favor llámeme Megumi, y si me permite decirle su hermano se cree que todas las mujeres deberían caer postradas a sus pies- le dijo Megumi mientras bailaba.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted- le respondió el y ella le regalo un sonrisa de complicidad que alcanzo a ver Misao.

Kaoru no sabia que hacer ya que su captor la tenia sujeta para que no se le escapara, no sabía de donde había salido esas palabras. Battosay no sabia su nombre y le costaba creer que ese hombre lo fuera, era cierto tenia el pelo del mismo color y los ojos un poco parecidos por que Battosay tendía los ojos dorados y este hombre los tenia mezclados con violeta. Kenshin al ver la confusión en el rostro de la joven presintió por un instante que se había equivocado de persona. Pero su olor no podía mentirle, auque muchas mujeres podía obtener el mismo perfume y nunca la había visto el rostro. Lo único que pudo ver fue su cabello negro noche y sus ojos azules oscuros, pero comparados con estos fácilmente se podría equivocar ya que eran una mezcla de azules pero tenían un brillo de calidez mezclado con una indeferencia total, el cual le confundía.

Lamento decirle, caballero que me esta confundiendo con otra persona, mi nombre es Saitoh Kaoru y no conozco a ninguna persona que lleve el apellido Kamilla- le dijo ella esperando su respuesta y tensando su cuerpo para estar preparada por si ocurría cualquier eventualidad.

Kenshin sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba levemente pero descarto la posibilidad de que estuviera lista para atacarlo en cualquier momento, ya que la fina capa de delicadeza que la cubría le impedía ver la fortaleza que escondían sus sutiles movimientos.

Lamento mucho haberla confundido con otra persona, pero debo admitir que se parece mucho a la dama que busco- le dijo Kenshin- Déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Hiko Kenshin, y estoy a su total disposición.

Es todo un placer- le respondió ella sin bajar la guardia.

Hiko y Saitoh observaban como sus hijos bailaban cuando fueron interrumpidos por Tokio la cual informo que la cena estaba servida y todos se sentaron ante la enorme mesa decorada con manteles blancos y miles de velas que iluminaban el basto salón.

Todos charlaban y comían animadamente cuando se levantaron y las señoritas arrastraron a Kaoru, Misao y Megumi a un rincón y los caballeros se reunieron en otra para discutir.

Kaoru, hace mucho tiempo que no te reúnes con nosotras para ir de compras y continuar nuestras clases de arpas- le dijo una de las jóvenes que las tenían acorralada.

Lo lamento mucho es que he estado muy ocupada en otros asuntos y además prefiero el piano- le respondió ella con una falsa sonrisa, la cual no pasó inapercibida por Misao y Megumi.

Bienvenidas a la ciudad señoritas Hiko- le dijo otra haciendo que toda la atención se posara sobre ellas.

Muchas gracias- le respondió amablemente Megumi- Por favor llaméenos por nuestros nombres, ella es mi hermana Misao y yo soy Megumi.

Encantadas- le respondió otra.

Podrías unirte a nuestras tardes de ocio Misao, serias bienvenida en cualquier momento, tenemos una sociedad donde solo son admitidas las hijas de los hombres mas ricos de la ciudad, así que no te preocupes por que las insolentes hijas de la clase baja no podrán molestarnos además una vez al mes repartimos limosnas a los pobres inferiores- dijo otra causando que las demás se rieran y Kaoru apretaba el puño con todas sus fuerzas que este se puso violeta- Sinceramente no se como permiten que caminen por la misma calle que nosotros, deberían vivir en una ciudad apartada a la nuestra para que sus horribles enfermedades no nos alcancen nunca.

Megumi y Misao al escuchar esas palabras no dieron crédito a lo que sus oídos oían, no podían creer que una persona fuera tan mezquina y estupida a la vez y lo pero que nadie la pusiera en su sitio al decir todas esas sandeces, cuando Misao le iba a responder escucho el eco de un fuerte golpe en la mejilla de la señorita que hablaba unos segundos antes, gracias a Kaoru. Todos los invitados se voltearon y vieron a la mujer en el suelo soltando sangre por la nariz y a Kaoru roja de la ira. Sanosuke sonrió ante lo que pasaba ya que conocía el carácter de su hermana y si el no fuera hombre les hubiera hecho eso mismo unas cuantas veces. Kaoru aguantaba todas las incoherencias que decían todas esas incultas mujeres cuando estaba en su presencia pero a cada palabra que escuchaba sentía como la sangre se le revolvía en las venas transformándose en lava ardiente a punto de explotar. No soportaba que ella hablara así de personas que ni siquiera conocía, de personas que la habían apoyado cuando ella las necesito y personas que le habían salvado la vida en el momento que se creyó perdida en la oscuridad.

Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a hablar de esas personas- les dijo Kaoru haciendo que todos en el salón la escucharan y Tokio se pusiera roja de furia al ver el espectáculo que estaba formando su hija, pero cuando fue a detenerla sintió el fuerte brazo de Saitoh que la detenía- Ellas se ganan el pan honradamente con el sudor de su frente mientras que ustedes pasan el día suspendidas en la inercia de una vida onírica y perfecta sin importarles lo que pase a su alrededor, mientras no sea el caballero con mas dinero en el pueblo o la ultima moda en vestidos. Deberían avergonzarse de las palabras que dicen sin darse cuenta que esas personas inferiores son las que le tienen lastimas por la patética e irreal vida que lleva.

Lo que sucede es que ningún caballero acepta casarse con tigo por que estas sucia y además no eres nada femenina- le respondió la mujer que se había logrado levantar del suelo, pero al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras el puño de Kaoru se cerro sobre su cara y callo nuevamente al piso pero esta vez inconsciente.

El padre de la joven avanzo hacia donde estaba Kaoru y en un arranque de furia alzo su mano para pegarle pero cuando esta descendido Kaoru ya no estaban. Esta se encontraba en los brazos de Enishi el cual la pudo ayudar ya que era el más cerca de todos. Saitoh miro al hombre con toda la furia y dureza que le permitía su mirada, transformando el calido ambiente del salón a uno lleno de tensión y peligro. Avanzo hacia el hombre el cual estaba confundido cuando sintió una fuerte mano que lo sujetaba por el hombre y cuatro hombres que lo rodeaban se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Le ruego que salga ahora mismo de mi casa y le agradecería que nunca más volviera a poner un pie en ella. Le enviaremos a la mayor brevedad los mejores doctores para que atiendan a su hija pero lo que le sucedió se lo tiene merecido nadie tiene el suficiente poder para humillar a otros- le dijo Saitoh con el tono de voz mas cortante y sereno que fue capaz de pronunciar.

Los cuatro hombre escoltaron al otro y su hija a la salida sin pronunciar palabra y con la clara determinación en la mirada de que si decía solo una palabra no serian responsables de sus actos.

Después de que este se fue Enishi puso a Kaoru en el suelo viendo como sus hermanos y los otros dos hombres regresaban.

Por que no te moviste cuado vistes que te iba a pegar- le pregunto el.

No lo se, creo que me congele ante sus palabras, pero no te preocupe ya estoy bien- le respondió ella, tratando de controlar los temblores que padecía su cuerpo y evitar la penetrante mirada de Kenshin que la seguía en todo momento.

La velada transcurrió tranquila por el resto de la noche, pero se termino mucho antes de lo esperado ya que los invitados consideraron que no era oportuno molestar a los anfitriones. Después de un buen rato solo quedaban en la casa la familia Hiko y la familia Saitoh, los cuáles disfrutaban de un delicioso flan de guayaba tratando de olvidar el incidente que había sucedido.

Aoshi y Sanosuke no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Kaoru, la cual aparentaba que nada había sucedido pero por dentro sentía un huracán de recuerdos que la azotaban. Kenshin y Enishi se percataron de lo distraída que estaba y trataron de acercársele pero sus hermanos no la dejaban sola ni un segundo.

Hiko que le aparecido la ciudad- le pregunto Tokio rompiendo el denso silencio.

Es muy agradable y mas cuando se tienen buenos amigos para compartirla- le respondió el tomando otro baso de sake y brindando con Saitoh para que se calmara un poco.

Misao se acerco con Megumi a donde estaba sentada Kaoru sin probar el flan y le pidieron a Aoshi y Sanosuke que las dejaran solas para que pudieran conversar. Estos dudaron un segundo pero accedieron sentándose junto a Kenshin y Hiko.

Te me adelantases- le dijo Misao tomando un pedazo del flan de Kaoru con su tenedor, logrando que esta pusiera atención a sus palabras- Yo misma la iba a golpear pero tu te me adelantastes.

Creele se deja llevar por los impulsos y eso la mete en muchos problemas- le dijo Megumi imitando a su hermana, y haciendo reír a Kaoru.

Gracias- les respondió ella y empezó a comer su postre antes de que sus dos nuevas amigas se lo acabaran.

Un sonido en la puerta los distrajo a todos y vieron entrar al mayordomo con una caja larga forrada en color rojo y una cinta negra, la cual tenia una tarjeta del mismo color y una rosa negra sujeta con la misma cinta. Cuando Kaoru vio la caja se paro de un salto rompiendo el plato que tenia en sus manos. Camino hacia el mayordomo y le arrebato la caja poniéndola sobre una mesa sin leer la tarjeta que esta contenía.

Oye busu ese regalo no puedes abrirlo así, lo mas seguro es para mi como bienvenida- le dijo Yajico.

Kaoru se detuvo y lo miro con una mirada tan dura que asusto a su pobre hermano y alertara a Aoshi que algo estaba mal. Esa mirada la recordaba perfectamente y solo podría significar una sola cosa.

Para quien es ese regalo- le pregunto Tokio.

Es para mi- le respondió ella sin siquiera abrir la tarjeta y entregársela a Aoshi el cual la abrió y vio su nombre en ella.

Kaoru rompió las cintas y la envoltura cuando destapo la caja y un hombre entro al salón casi corriendo diciéndole que no la abriera. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y después miraron lo pálida que estaba Kaoru. Dentro de la caja estaba había un largo cabello negro envuelto en una delicada ceda roja y un diminuto traje Kendo con las iniciales de una K baldadas en el pecho. Este estaba viejo y lleno de sangre y de agujeros por todos lados, sobre el había una carta la cual ella cogio y empezó a leer. Con cada palabra que leía toda la casa se iba cubriendo por una espesa niebla blanca y fría. Kenshin la observaba sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Con cada segundo que pasaba esa capa delicada que la cubría se iba rompiendo dándole paso a una nueva mujer la cual el ya conocía.

El misterios hombre paso junto a Aoshi y puso su mano sobre la espalda de Kaoru haciendo que un destello rojo saliera de su mano y Kaoru callera al suelo pero antes de que tocara la helada superficie el la sujeto, haciendo que la neblina fuera disminuyendo.

Tiene que descansar- le dijo a Saitoh el cual le dijo que si con la cabeza.

Okina que haces tú aquí- le dijo Misao después de salir de la impresión.

Todos la miraron y después lo miraron a el, el cual solo les sonrió y salio camino al cuarto de Kaoru.

Se que tienen muchas dudas pero les ruego que tengan paciencia y n se marchan todos necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas y a llegado el momento d aclarar el pasado- les dijo el y desapareció con Kaoru en brazos, sin antes mirar intensamente a Kenshin el cual le desvió la mirada.

Kenshin recogió el papel que Kaoru había dejando caer y lo empezó a leer sintiendo como una descomunal furia se desataba dentro de el con cada trazo.

No ha pasado un día de mi vida sin que no que no extrañe tu deseable compañía, dentro de poco van a ser diez años que escapastes de mi, pero no te preocupes se que ahora me vas a poder satisfacer mejor que antes y esta vez tu campo de protección no me podrá hacer nada maldita zorra. Espero que disfrutes los viejos recuerdos.

Kenshin le entrego la carta a Saitoh el cual vio en sus ojos toda la furia que estos contenían y la leyó haciendo que un rayo cayera sobre un árbol del jardín asustando a todos menos a Tokio y Hiko. Los cuales leyeron la carta hasta que llegaron a Sanosuke y Aoshi el cual le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared haciendo que esa sangrara mientras estrujaba el papel y Misao y Megumi lo leyeran compartiendo el mismo dolor que el resto de la familia.

Megumi ayuda al Aoshi, es hora de revelar los secretos- le dijo Hiko a su hija mayor.

Si padre- le respondió ella, y se acerco a el tomando entre sus manos las de el saliendo de estas un resplandor dorado, curando la herida que se había propinado.

Tanto Aoshi y Sanosuke se sorprendieron al igual que Yajico y Tokio, no sabiendo que actitud tomar ante ese nuevo descubrimiento.

El destino de cada uno de nosotros fue iniciado por el don que cada uno poseemos y todos estamos unidos por los Elements- les dijo Saitoh.

Así es- dijo Okina bajando las escaleras y sentándose junto a Misao la cual lo abrazo efusivamente y saludo al resto de los presentes.

Muy bien Okina estamos esperando que nos expliques que significa todo eso- le pregunto Hiko.

A ustedes los une el dolor- le respondió el.

Lamento presionarte pero no entiendo nada- le dijo Sanosuke.

Ese dolor se llama Shishio- dijo el, viendo como Kenshin se transformaba en Battosay y como Enishi palidecía levemente.

Okina les explico que habían recibido una carta de un sobre negro donde decía que Kaoru corría peligro y que tenía que protegerla de Shishio.

Quien la envió- le pregunto Aoshi.

No lo se no estaba firmada, solo decía un amigo- le respondió el.

La carta la envió Tomoe- dijo súbitamente Kenshin hacinado que Hiko, Misao y Megumi lo mirasen sin entender- He estado recibiendo sus cartas desde hace unos días, la primera me decía que fuera al pulgar del diablo donde conocí a Kaoru y Sanosuke y la segundo me decía que ella no había matado a nuestra made y que la perdonara ya que no sabia que el amor que sentíamos pudo haberla salvado.

Os sea que tu eres- dijo Sanosuke sin creer lo que escuchaba.

Battosay- termino de decir Hiko.

Esa fue otra de las trampas que le puso Shishio a Kenshin el cual cumplió al pie de la letra tras su sed de venganza por la muerte de su madre. Cuando la policía encontró los cuerpos desmembrados en el bosque no quedaba ninguna señal de vida solo alcanzaron ver una figura moviéndose en la oscuridad, trataron de seguirlo pero estaba demasiado oscuro y el era mas rápido que ellos- le contesto Okina.

Cuando llegue al bosque, no podía ver nada, de repente sentí un fuerte viento y a alguien que me besaba, a cada mi cuerpo se iba poniendo más débil hasta que perdí la conciencia y entonces sentí un fuego abrazador dentro de mi ser y desperté. Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver los cuerpos a mí alrededor y mi espada bañada en sangre al igual que yo, al escuchar los guardias huí y desde ese momento me llaman Battosay el destajador- dijo el mirando a la oscuridad.

Eso significa que tu no asesinaste a todos esos hombres Ken, tu no eres ningún asesino- le dijo Misao limpiándose las lagrimas de felicidad que le brotaban de sus ojos.

Si pero él por que de esa trampa- le pregunto el a Okina.

No lo sé muchacho pero juntos podremos averiguarlo- le respondió el- Hay algo mas que deben saber, Enishy también esta dotados de diversos poderes pero su procedencia es muy distinta a la de nosotros.

Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de la presencia del silencioso invitado hasta que Okina lo menciono, este se sorprendió al saber que alguien a parte de Kaoru sabia su gran secreto.

* * *

Notas de la Autora

Hola a todos se que me he tardado mas de la cuanta en actualizar, pero creo que con este capitulo los he recompensado mas de la cuanta. Les quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que confiaron en mi y me enviaron su dirección postal. Nuevamente muchas gracias y les informo que ya les escribí espero que las cartas les lleguen lo antes posible. Cuídense mucho y ahora vamos a contestar los review...

Review

**Herema:** No hay mejor cualidad que el decir la verdad como es y no con rodeos, gracias por tus comentarios son muy apreciados, espero que te guste este cap. Tanto como los anteriores nos vemos y cuídate bye

**Alicione Yil de Cfiro**: Hola espero que no te moleste el hecho de aunque no haya escrito mucho acerca de Misao y Aoshi pero esa parejita a va tener que superar unas cuantas dificultades que seguro te vana gustar. Espero que puedas leer el cap. Pronto y me digas si te gusto. Cuídate mucho nos vemos bye

**Luna deSoley**: Hola me alegra mucho que me haya dejado un review y espero no sea él ultimo. Dime si te gusto el cap. Y ya sabes todas las sugerencias y criticas son bienvenidas.

**Mer1**: Hola con respecto a la dirección ya te envié una carta espero que me la responda cuando puedas. Y por tus preguntas creo que ya sé están respondiendo algunas de tus dudas aunque tendrás que esperar al próximo cap. Para saber mas jeje que mala soy... bueno cuídate mucho y dime si te gusto el Cap. Sí muchos besos bye

**Naoko L-K:** Me alegra que te siga gustando y no hayas cambiado de opinión por la demora, dime si este te gusto tanto como los otros y cuídate mucho sí bye

**Ghia-Hikari**: Hola me alegro que te haya gustado él capitulo anterior y espero que este te guste igual. Con respecto a la dirección ya te escribí y espero me contestes con la mayor brevedad para saber con quien estoy hablando... Cuídate mucho y dime como me va quedando si, nos vemos besos bye

**Kala**: Hola yo soy de Puerto Rico, me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo. Cuídate mucho bye

**Mao**: Como te digo Misao y Aoshi no tienen mucha participación en este cap. Por que les tengo preparada muchas sorpresas nuevas en los próximos cap. Nos vemos cuídate mucho y dime si te gusta como va quedando besos bye

**gabyhyatt:** Bueno el mentirosa ya sabe él por que y el Kamilla, no es por su mama es su nombre mágico. Cuídate mucho bye


	8. VIII: Revelaciones

Hola a todos aquí estamos otra vez, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki ..

**Doble Vida **

By: Lazara

**Capitulo VIII: _Revelaciones_ **

Enishi no sabia que decir, en sus planes no estaba el que ellos se enteraran de su identidad, solo una persona de esa casa sabia la verdad y dudaba mucho el que Kaoru hubiera dicho algo. Todos lo miraban con curiosidad, esperando a que el dijese algo pero sus labios no se movían, parecían congelados por la impresión.

¿Kaoru ya sabia tu secreto?- le pregunto Sayito desconfiado ante el peligro que pudo correr su hija durante el largo tiempo que estuvo cerca de el.

Si- respondió Enishi con un poco de dificultad- Ella lo a sabido desde siempre, le debo mucho a su hija por eso la protejo tanto como ustedes.

¿Eso significa que tu sabes todo sobre su pasado?- le pregunto Aoshi.

Si, ella me lo contó todo en cierto momento- respondió el.

¿Que poderes tiene el Okina?- pregunto Misao desviando la conversación ayudando así a Enishi.

Es mejor que el les diga, esa es una información que le pertenece solo a el- respondió Okina, mirando a Enishi directo a los ojos, dejándole saber que sabia toda la verdad.

No poseo una habilidad en especifico, pero puedo controlar de alguna manera la vida y la muerte, este don, como lo llamaba Kaoru se me presenta algunas veces permitiéndome la habilidad de escuchar los pensamientos de las personas cuando estos no bloquean mi intrusión- respondió Enishi.

¿Que estoy pensando?- le pregunto Misao.

Enishi serró sus ojos y trato de entrar en su mente pero ella tenia una resistencia muy buena aunque se notaba que no lo así concientemente. En un descuido pudo entrar y sonrió levemente al saber que estaba pensando.

Estas pensando que Sanosuke tiene cabeza de pollo- le respondió Enishi, haciendo sonreír a todos menos a Sanosuke.

Como ustedes saben existe una organización opuesta en fueras a nosotros llamada Asasins- dijo Okina captando la atención de todos, y haciendo que los músculos de Enishi se tensaran levemente- Esta organización esta controlada por Shishio el cual solo quiere destruirnos para poder obtener el dominio absoluto sobre todos. Su organización es mas extensa de lo que nos imaginamos, se dedican a secuestrar niños con dones especiales, pero no sabemos con que propósito.

Peor hay algo que no concuerda con todo eso, los niños secuestrados regresan a sus casas después de un tiempo, ¿para que los rapta si después regresan?- dijo Hiko.

Eso es algo que no sabemos todavía, la única persona que nos puede decir algo sobre el tema es Kaoru. Pero existe una profecía, la cual yo creí era un mito- dijo Okina- Esta fue recatada hace poco de uno de los secuaces de Shishio, no pudimos averiguar nada por que se quitaron la vida antes de obligarlos a hablar.

Esos papeles no pueden significar nada Okina, no tiene sentido – le dijo Sanosuke.

¿Qué decían los papeles?- pregunto Megumi.

Cuando el final este cerca el bien se unirá al mal y de su unión surgirá la destrucción de uno de ellos. Solo la muerte impedirá el final- dijo Aoshi sin entender lo que significaba sus palabras.

Eso es imposible- dijo Tokio- El bien nunca se unirá al mal.

No tiene que ser voluntariamente- dijo Enishi- Uno de ellos puede obligar al otro.

Yo no voy a permitir que eso suceda- dijo Sanosuke.

Tenemos que saber que es lo que Shishio esta planeando, y que es lo que pretende con esas criaturas- dijo Saitoh.

Yo puedo decirles- dijo la voz de Kaoru, apareciendo en el salón.

Es increíble- dijo Okina levantándose y ayudándola a sentarse- Veo que sobre estime su resistencia.

¿Estas segura?- le pregunto Aoshi.

Si- respondió ella, poniendo sobre sus piernas la caja y sacando su contenido a medida que hablaba- Cuando me secuestraron me dejaron inconciente y no desperté hasta unas cuantas horas después ó eso supongo por que estaba muy oscuro. No podía distinguir nada pero sentía un olor muy fuerte a algo asido, donde estaba habían otros niños como yo, algunos estaba golpeados, heridos o inconciente pero ninguno estaba muerto o eso creí. Estuve en esa habitación por mucho tiempo días quizás, una persona dejaban un cubo con agua y pan y se marchaba, pero algunas veces encendía una luz y nos miraba a todos. En una de esas ocasiones me di cuenta que la gran mayoría era de mi edad, pero había una chica mucho mas grande, estaba maltratada y ensangrentada mas que todos los demás; el hombre nos miro nuevamente y se dirigió a ella… la levanto y la puso sobre una mesa. Todos estaban despiertos pero nadie hacia nada, tal vez por miedo o por debilidad, pero la verdad es que ese hombre había hecho eso ya varias veces por que ella gritaba una y otra vez que no la tocaran mas que no le hicieran mas daño- todos escuchaban el relato de Kaoru con horror, Saitoh y Hiko sentían una gran frustración a cada palabra de Kaoru, el saber que ese maldito degenerado estaba cometiendo esas atrocidades y nadie se lo impida- Ella no tenia ningún don especial, por que estoy segura lo hubiera usado. Cuando el le quito la ropa no me puede contener y lo ataque, en primera intención le sorprendió que alguno de nosotros tuviera la suficiente energía para atacarlo, pero rápidamente me contraataco, me hizo varias heridas hasta que no me pude mover entonces me agarro por el cabello y sujeto su espada con mi mano haciendo que se introdujera en el corazón de la chica. Pude sentir como el filo del sable entraba a su cuerpo, incrustándose en su corazón, pude sentir sus últimos latidos recorrer mi cuerpo hasta que atravesaron mi mente y se quedaron ahí. Después me hizo soltar la espada y cortó mi cabello mojándolo de sangre y dejándome caer. Cuando se marcho todo volvió a quedar en penumbras y me pude arrastrar hasta una esquina donde alguien me curo con sus manos y me dijo que no había sido mi culpa que la había liberado pero no supe nunca quien fue, después de un tiempo se escuchaba el sonido de las ratas comiéndose el cuerpo de la mujer ya que nadie podía evitarlo. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero poco a poco fueron sacándonos de ese lugar. Cuando me toco salir estaba muy débil al igual que golpeada, de alguna manera me había convertido en el nuevo entretenimiento de ese idiota, nunca me pudo tocar por que no se lo permití pero cunado me golpeaba lo hacia con todas sus fuerzas.

Kaoru hizo una pausa organizando sus pensamientos mirando la expresión de cada uno de ellos cuando miro a Enishi le sonrió con una especie de complicidad la cual el no quiso entender.

Cuando me sacaron de ese calabozo pase a otro totalmente iluminado lleno de comida y bebida donde no había nadie. Me empujaron adentro y creí que estaba soñando comí y bebí hasta que no pude mas, estaba ebria ya que no había agua solo cerveza. Después de unas horas entro un hombre tenia su rostro cubierto por una mascara y se me acerco levantándome del suelo y colocándome sobre un mueble que estaba cerca. No podía enfocar la mirada por el alcohol que había en mis venas pero me obligaba a estar consiente. Me decía muchas cosa pero no logre entender nada solo me di cuenta cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi, me dijo algo sobre un lobo y después me golpeo. Me trate de defender pero el era mucho mas fuerte que yo, estaba al borde de mis fuerza cuando pude sentir todo mi poder nuevamente, no dejaría que me tocara aunque eso significara que me matara. Lo ataque causando que sangrara, no se si fue por el ataque o por la impresión solo se que su ojos cambiaron y se transformaron en dos esferas rojas, ardientes como el fuego. Toda la habitación se calentó y vi como salía fuego de sus manos y se dirigía hacia mí, pude detenerlo a duras penas pero de alguna manera atravesó mis barreras. En ese momento entraron varios hombres y una mujer pero el les ordeno que lo dejaran solo y estos obedecieron sin decir ni una palabra. Cuando volvió a atacar sentí como caían gotas de agua del techo y por primera vez me di cuenta que estaba en una especie de cueva; no se como lo hice pero de alguna forma utilice el agua de las cueva y evite que me matara en ese momento el techo se derrumbo y quede semi inconciente sepultada con campo de protección a mi alrededor. Entraron nuevamente los otros hombre al igual que varios niños algunos de ellos habían estado con migo en la otra habitación pero en sus ojos había un brillo extraño, me miraban con odio y sentí miedo. El les ordeno que me atacaran pero no pudieron destruir el campo de protección, este impedía que los ataques me mataran pero no impedía que me lastimasen. De algún modo lograban que los niños hiciera cosas horripilantes; mutilaban y maltrataban a personas inocentes cortándoles las extremidades y echándoselas a las ratas para haciendo que victimas observaran. Todo lo hacían en mi presencia y de algún modo todas esas atrocidades empezaron a agradarme, mi sangre ardía cuando veía que mataban a alguien cuando los mutilaban y me tentaba a que saliera y formara parte de esa pesadilla. Esa sensación se volvió casi insoportable no me importo nada y trate de deshacer le campo de protección pero este no obedeció mis ordenes no se retiro y llego a protegerme de mí misma, pero hubo un momento el cual enloquecí mis ojos se volvieron rojos por la ira y mi sed de sangre se volvió insaciable. En ese momento mate a una mujer ates que otro lo hiciera, la mutile hasta acecinarla disfrutando con cada momento. Todos me miraron y uno de los hombre salio de la habitación el campo de protección colapso y me dejo inconsciente. Cuando volví en si el hombre enmascarado sonreía y tocaba mi cuerpo me dijo "la sed de sangre que corre por tus venas será la clave para destruir al lobo convirtiéndote en mi leal cachorrita" no entendí lo que significaron sus palabras en es momento pero me agradaron. Me dio de beber nuevamente y al primer sorbo vomite recuperando tenuemente mi cordura, cuando se dio cuenta me sujeto pero yo trate de safarme desgarro la ropa que tenia puesta la cual es esta que esta aquí- dijo ella sacando por ultimo el kimono manchado de sangre seca y viejo- Pude reunir toda el agua que circulaban tras las paredes y me absorbió creo que lo imagine pero en el momento exacto en que el me ataco me convertí en agua y escape. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que desperté en la cabaña de unos campesinos los cuales me dijeron que me habían encontrado inconsciente en el bosque. Shishio les hace algo a todos eso niños, primero los debilita y los hace presenciar barbaridades para después alimentarlos y de alguna manera hacer que cambien. Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir.

Nadie sabia que decir, sabían que decir palabras de consuelo y sentir lastima era lo peor que podía hacer, Kaoru no iba a aceptar esas posibilidades ya que había superado toda esa horrible experiencia fortaleciéndose para su próximo encuentro con esa detestable bestia.

No quiero que sientan lastima ni me traten diferente por que no se los voy a permitir, así que es mejor que aprovechen esta información en vez compadecerme- dijo Kaoru haciendo que todos reaccionaran, mirando especialmente a Aoshi el cual le sonrió sintiendo como un peso desaparecía de sus hombros y era reemplazado por una gran furia.

¿Todavía sientes esa sed de sangre? verdad- le pregunto Kenshin.

Kenshin- le dijo Megumi a su hermano en forma de reproche.

Como te atreves a decirla algo así- le dijo Sanosuke enfurecido.

Solo Aoshi y Enishi entendieron a la perfección la pregunta del pelirrojo. Hiko lo miro furiosos ya que el no tenia ningún derecho a decírselo.

Si todavía lo siento- le respondió Kaoru clavando como espadas azules casi negras sus ojos en los dorados ojos de Kenshin.

Saitoh no podía escuchar mas, por primera vez en su vida las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos como un ácido ardiente que confortaba su corazón. Según su cerebro procesaba toda la información pudo ir entendiendo muchas cosa acerca de su hija y el por que es gran empeño de alejarse de el. Fue tal su miedo a lastimarlo que se alejo de su hogar con la excusa de estudiar en otro país, pero cuando volvió nunca mas fue la misma.

¿Como lo supiste Kenshin?- le pregunto Okina.

¿Cando peliastes contra mi en el Pulgar del Diablo lo percibiste verdad?- dijo Kaoru no dejado de mirarlo.

Si – respondió el- Pude sentir como tratabas de controlarla pero mientras continuábamos despertabas esa misma sensación en mi y tu ibas cediendo hasta que todo oscureció y caímos- le dijo el con una complicidad en su voz que solo ella entendió.

Puedo controlarlo gracias a la ayuda de Enishi con el tiempo u poder ha ido mermando pero en algunas ocasiones se manifiesta con una nueva intensidad- dijo Kaoru.

Es como un veneno- dijo Megumi.

Si- dijo Enishi.

Tenemos que entrenar mucho mas y prepararnos para lo que se aproxima- dijo Okina rompiendo el silencio que se haba formado nuevamente - Nadie debe sospechar quienes son, por lo que nos contó Kaoru ahí espías de Shishio por todas partes y nadie sabe la verdadera identidad de Shishio, eso nos pone en desventaja y vulnerables frente a nuestro enemigo. Debemos mantener nuestra doble vida a la perfección Shishio sabe quienes son, ya que nos a atacado otra veces, así que deben tener mas cuidado. Deben cuidar su doble vida como nada, ya que eso es lo único que los protege de futuros peligros aunque en estos momentos estamos vulnerables.

¿Cuando empezamos en entrenamiento?- pregunto Misao entusiasmada.

Yo les avisare a todos cuando empezamos- les dijo Okina levantándose- ¿Cuanto con tigo Kenshin?

Si- respondió el desviando su mirada de Kaoru a el.

¿Cuánto con tigo Enishi?- le pregunto Okina.

Yo los voy a ayudar pero solo sigo mis propias reglas- le respondió el.

Muy bien – dijo Okina y se marcho.

Antes de irse Misao fe a buscar algo a la sala donde se había realizado el baile encontrándose a Aoshi sentado en una de las sillas con la vista perdida. Ella se le sentó al lado tratando de controlar los latido de su corazón, todo lo que había sucedido le causaba mucha aflicción, pero la desconcertaba el hecho de cómo Aoshi se culpaba por todo lo sucedido.

No fue tu culpa- le dijo ella, mirándose las manos y haciendo reaccionar a Aoshi.

Lo se, solo pude haberlo impedido y no lo logre- le respondió el sin mirarla. Una extraña confianza rodeaba a esa joven mujer la cual encerraba una fuerte mujer en su alegre rostro, expresándole con absoluta confianza sus pensamientos.

Hicistes todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance para impedirlo, tan solo eras un niño y ella lo sabe no te culpa por eso- le dijo Misao abrazándolo y dejándose abrazar por el.

Aoshi no dijo nada cuado sintió como las delicadas pero fuertes manos de Misao se deslizaban sobre sus hombros y lo abrazaban lo único que pudo hacer fue imitarla y sentir como su mente y su cuerpo se relajan aliviando el inmenso dolor y furia que albergaba su corazón. Misao se separo de el después de un tiempo haciendo que el también se pusiera de pie entendiendo que se tenia que marchar.

Gracias- le dijo Aoshi acercándosele a su rostro y dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca del labio. Por lo incorrecto que ese acto pareciese su corazón le indicaba lo contrario.

De nada- le respondió Misao cuando el se separo, le regalo una sonrisa y se marcho creyendo que estaba en un sueño.

Todos se despidieron y Kenshin cuando fue a despedirse de Kaoru le beso la mano y toco el objeto redondo que colgaba de su cuello tornándose rojo con el contacto y haciendo recordar a Kaoru lo que eso significaba.

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal en el pueblo aunque todos comentasen el comportamiento de Kaoru Saitoh en la fiesta, algunos lo desaprobaban pero muchos estaban de acuerdo con su actitud. Todos seguían sus vidas aparentemente normales pero detrás de esa fachada estaban en constante alerta. Examinaban a cada persona como un futuro enemigo y en las noches sometían sus cuerpos y sus mentes a un arduo entrenamiento el cual los dejaba exhausto.

Okina los mandaba a diversas misiones las cuales debía ser efectuada en un total secreto. Una de esas misiones reunido en un equipo a Misao, Aoshi, Sanoske, Megumi, Kaoru, Kenshin y Enishi. La misión era adentrarse en la parte más oscura y tenebrosa del bosque para tratar de descubrir el escondite de Shishio y poder tener una ventaja.

Por alguna razón que no podían explicar Aoshi y Kenshin no confiaban en Enishi. Se sentían incómodos cerca de el y presentía que estaba escondiendo algo pero no perdía de vista a Kaoru en ningún momento. En más de una ocasión Aoshi lo descubrió llegando a altas horas de la noche a la mansión y cuando le preguntaba a donde había ido este no respondía. Solo decía que no era de su incumbencia y se retiraba a su habitación. Kenshin trato de convencer a Kaoru de que el no era de confianza pero ella le respondía muy tajantemente que el no era nadie para poner eso en duda.

Cuando llego el día de la misión todos estaban muy tensos así que Kaoru decidió ir a practicar al dojo con su sable. Como asía muy a menudo se tapaba los ojos y practicaba en un perfecto equilibrio cuando fue interrumpida por Enishi.

Tengo que hablar con tigo- dijo el interrumpiéndola.

Dime- le respondió ella quitándose la venda.

No quiero que te suceda nada, así que no te separes de mi- le dijo el.

No te preocupes soy mucho mas fuerte ahora así que me puedo defender perfectamente- le respondió ella. Enishi no le dijo nada mas y se retiro dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Mientras Misao se encontraba acostada en el jardín de su casa recordando las pláticas que había tenido con Aoshi. La verdad es que eran muy diferentes en algunas cosas pero a la hora de combatir hacían un equipo absolutamente acorde, Kaoru la había molestado durante un tiempo, diciéndole que Aoshi la miraba mucho y después se reía cuando se sonrojaba pero ella no se quedaba atrás ya que le hacia lo mismo pero con Kenshin y al parecer esa idea no le molestaba aunque aparentaba indiferencia. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que llegaron, misteriosamente el cabeza de pollo y Megumi parecían estar en un coqueteo disimulado pero aun así no dejaban de pelear a la menor provocación.

La noche siete figura se movían entre los árboles con una absoluta agilidad y rapidez hasta que llegaron a las imaginarias puertas del bosque muerto. La noche se veía más oscura en ese lugar, el aire era más cortante y frió. Con cada paso que daban sentía un fuerte vaho, el cual se colaba por sus fosas nasales y provocaban una sensación de albor, haciendo que se acomodaran la mascara de tele que tenían dejándoles ver solamente los ojos. Okina les había dicho antes de partir que se podían comunicar mediante la telepatía pero que eso solo duraría por esa noche, ya que era un conjuro hecho solo con ese fin.

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos, esta vez si que me he demorado en catalizar pero es que e tenido muchas cosas que hacer esto últimos días. Bueno quiero que sepan que hoy es mi cumpleaños (si es que lo leen hoy 5 de julio) Pero bueno espero que disfrute este cap. tanto como los anteriores y que la espera haya valido la pena… Bueno ahora si los dejo nos vemos en el próximo cap. y espero de todo corazón que les guste Bye

…Ahora si vamos a responder los review…

Alis Chan: Hola gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia, espero que puedas leer este cap. en cualquier momentos como veras ya se esta desarrollando la relación de Misao y Aoshi aunque va paso a paso, espero te guste el cap. y por lo de la carta no te preocupes estoy segura de que en algún momento te va a llegar. Cuídate mucho besos bye

Ghia-Hikari: Hola espero sigas muy bien con lo de tu operación y no desesperes que Shishio tendrá su merecido pero hay varias sorpresas en el camino… Dime si te guste el cap. y cuídate mucho si nos vemos besos bye

Rusu Akatsuki: Hola jaja perdóname por dejarte con tantas ansias espero que la espera haya valido la pena… Nos vemos en el próximo cap. y dime si lo valió cuídate mucho besos bye

Mi Bijou: Hola no te preocupes que yo te entiendo (sinceramente espero que tu me entiendas a mi ya que yo soy la que me vuelvo loca escribiendo jaja… Yo también soy una fanática de Kenshin y Kaoru y me encanta todo lo relacionado con ellos imaginate incluso escribo sobre ellos… Creo que estoy hablando mucho así que te dejo dime que tal me quedo el cap. nos vemos cuídate besos bye

Rakkelinha: Hola lo prometido es deuda como veras ya esta empezando la acción y el romance con algunas parejas pero vas a tener que tener un poco de paciencia lamento mucho el haberme tardado tanto de veras no fue mi intención he estado algo ocupada últimamente así que espero te guste este cap. cuídate mucho si besos bye

Kao-ryu: Hola jaja son muchas preguntas…como veras ya todo se esta aclarando y Tomoe todavía no estoy segura que voy a hacer con ella pero si tengo muy claro cual va a ser su papel… En cuanto a todo lo demás se va a ir descubriendo poco a poco al igual que unas cuantas sorpresas jaja cuídate y espero te guste el cap. nos vemos y gracias por los ánimos besos bye

Herema: Hola discúlpame por tardarme tanto en actualiza pero como sabes tengo otros fic los cuales me quitan tiempo además de otras cosas… espero este cap. no te deje picada y te guste un poco mas cuídate mucho nos vemos besos bye

Kala: Hola me alegro muchísimo que te este gustando como es que va quedando el cap. igual espero que te guste este. Cuídate mucho besos bye

Gaby Hyatt: Cuando Kaoru abrió el sobre Okina la ataco no fue nada grave simplemente para dejarla inconsciente así evitar que desagradables recuerdos la atormentaran los cuales como ya sabrás no pudo evitar… Cuídate y ya sabes donde encontrarme por si tienes mas dudas… besos bye

Naoko L-K: Hola muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo aunque no lo creas me ayuda a seguir adelante con esta y las otras historias y sobre todo con mi proyecto mas importante. El saber que cuando lo termine habrán personas a las que le guste tanto como a ti te gusta mi trabajo es un consuelo. Jaja se que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando pero te explico estoy escribiendo una novela en la cual llevo trabajando en ella alrededor de unos 5 años, ya esta terminada pero tengo que rescribirla para poder mejorarla es algo lento todo el proceso pero estoy segura que valdrá la pena…Bueno espero que te guste este nuevo cap. Tanto como los otro y espero tus comentarios cuídate mucho y perdona la demora cuídate mucho besos bye


	9. Sorry

...LEAN ESTO PORFIS...

Hola a todos mis lectores… Quisiera pedirles disculpas por la tremenda demora que me e visto realizar al no actualizar mis historias en fanfiction.

Quisiera decirles que tan pronto como la semana entrante van a estar leyendo los próximos capítulos de las historias en este orden:

1. Doble vida

2. Lagrimas del corazón

3. Metamorfosis

Les quiero agradecer por su paciencia con migo pero he tenido unos problemas personales con mi familia y no he podido escribir últimamente… los capítulos ya están hecho lo único que le falta es pasarlos a la comp.

POR FAVOR SOLO ESPEREN UNA SEMANA MAS Y TENDRÁN UNA MERECIDA RECOMPENSA POR TODA ESTA DEMORA SE LOS ASEGURO..

Y si me quieren linchar por medio de los review pues adelante es toda mi culpa ;;

Att:

Lazara


	10. IX El principio de un posible final

Hola a todos aquí estamos otra vez los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecele pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki ..

Perdonen la tardanza y las faltas de ortografía que esto fue a la carrera bye.

**Doble Vida**

By: Lazara

**Capitulo IX:** EL principio de un posible final

La luz oscura de una luna nueva cubría los ágiles y sigilosos pasos de siete de los miembros de la organización Element's; sin dudarlo traspasaron la barrera invisible del Bosque Maldito. La oscuridad en sus adentros era total y solo la titilante luz de las lejanas estrellas brindaba una atisbo de claridad revelando la desnudes de los frondosos árboles que existieron mucho tiempo atrás.

Los sietes tenían una única misión, reconocimiento. Entraban, observaban ayudaban si podían siempre y cuando no los descubrieran no importaba que y después volvían. Debían recopilar la mayor información posible y regresar sanos y salvos, para después prepara un ataque final y definitivo. Misao era la encargada de la misión, por alguna razón Okina le estaba delegando gran parte de las responsabilidades de la organización dándole un poder absoluto en el campo del espionaje, era excelente en lo que hacia y podía entrar y salir de cualquier lugar sin que advirtieran su presencia, solo una apersona podía localizarla y este era Aoshi. Utilizando el poder del viento buscaba su seductor aroma y dejaba que lo guiara hacia ella, esto la molestaba en gran manera y llego en una ocasión a bañarse en una fragancia sin olor pero que neutralizaba todos los olores de su portador; tardo una semana en que se fuera toda la sustancia.

Según nuestro informante la entrada esta cerca, estén alerta- dijo Misao mentalmente, atrayendo la atención de todos. Aoshi se preguntaba como hacia para obtener la información que obtenía, Sanosuke conciente de la creciente atracción que sentía su hermano por la pequeña comadreja como el le decía, le había mencionado que lo mas seguro era que tenia algún amante en el grupo de los Asecin's que la estaba a ayudando. Aoshi enfureció tanto que el termino que un ojo morado cosa que no duro mucho gracias a Megumi la cual se quejaba de los abusos de Sanosuke al meterse en peleas y después ir donde ella para que le curar las insignificantes heridas que tenia. Lo que Aoshi no sabia era que su hermano no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

¿Me puedes explicar nuevamente como obtuvistes esa información, comadreja, es que no entendí muy bien?- le pregunto Sanosuke haciéndola rabiar y obteniendo una mirada asesina de su hermano.

Y te vas a quedar sin entender, por que no te he dicho nada acerca de eso ahora déjame tranquila y no me llames comadreja cabeza de gallo- le respondió ella, haciendo reír al resto del grupo.

Kaoru escuchaba como su hermano molestaba a su mejor amiga mientras seguían penetrando las barreras del bosque. En sus adentros no habitaba ninguna criatura y las pocas que se atrevían a vivir en ese lugar eran fantasmas invisibles dentro de un áspero mundo. Mientras mas se acercaban a la posible entrada de las cuevas iba sintiendo como algo llamaba a su cuerpo y como su poder se movía inquieto dentro de ella al igual que sus recuerdos. Enishi se había convertido en una sombra constante para ella, no dejaba que estuviera sola ni un segundo y eso era algo que a Kenshin no le gustaba. Se enfrentaban continuamente pero Enishi no cedía ni un centímetro; sabia que su amigo la quería proteger de algo más fuerte que ella podía percibir el miedo en su mirada, pero se preguntaba que era eso que el sabia y se negaba a contarle. Aoshi seguía insistiendo en que no confiara tanto en el pero ella no lo escuchaba y Kenshin estaba a punto de estrangularlo. La relación que mantenía con el pelirrojo había evolucionado en los últimos meses. Los encuentros en el bosque no cesaron y cada vez que se veían sus bocas se llamaba haciendo imposible que se separaran. Un repentino peso la saco de sus divagaciones, regresándola a la realidad. Miro instintivamente lo que la retenía y se sorprendió al notar que era el anillo que colgaba de su cuello. Cuando lo sostuvo en sus manos el peso desapareció y decidió colocarlo en su dedo anular, Enishi vio lo que sucedía y se acerco a ella bloqueando la comunicación mental y habladle en voz baja.

Kao no te quites el anillo en ningún momento y no te separes de mi hay algo en este lugar que no me gusta es muy sospechoso que no hayan guardias vigilando- le dijo Enishi.

Si ya me había dado cuenta pero mantente alerta estoy segura que vamos por buen camino- le respondió ella.

Después de un rato llegaron a la entrada de una enorme cueva donde se podían observar decenas de pisadas. La enorme abertura semejaba perfectamente la sensación que cada uno estaba sintiendo en su corazón. La sensación de estar entrando literalmente a la afilada y amenazante boca de un lobo.

En las profundidades de la caverna una pequeña bienvenida los esperaba y mucho mas en el interior una persona se mantenía al tanto de todo lo ocurrido a la entrada de la guarida.

Ahí algo o alguien dentro, siento un leve olor pero se disfraza con los olores de la cueva- dijo Aoshi mentalmente tensando a todos.

Estén alerta- les dijo Misao y se adentro a la absoluta oscuridad, seguida de sus compañeros.

No logro ver nada- dijo Megumi.

Yo tampoco- dijo Enishi, a través de la comunicación mental.

A poca distancia de ellos una persona los miraba con total claridad, intrigado ante la invisible conversación que parecía tener sus puntuales invitados. Enviando un mensaje a su señor y obteniendo una respuesta inmediata. Después de unos segundos toco la tierra y el aullido del viento se vio quebrado por una potente vibración.

No bajen la guardia- les dijo Misao- Esto podría ser una emboscada- dijo después de unos segundos, no recibiendo respuesta alguna de sus amigos.

Chicos- dijo la voz de Sanosuke llevada con rapidez por las ráfagas del viento- El hechizo se ha roto.

Como- dijo Kenshin entendiendo las palabras de su nuevo amigo y sintiendo como la tierra se estremecía de repente- Misao que demonios crees que estas haciendo- le dijo el.

Yo no soy- le respondió ella. Minutos después la cueva si ilumino por las llamas de Kenshin viendo como todos caían en un profundo agujero y una corriente de agua caía del techo sobre Kaoru.

La tierra había dejado de moverse y todo regresaba a su total inercia excepto por los quejidos de varias personas al despertar de una momentánea inconciencia.

Sanosuke al ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo gracias a las llamas de Kenshin, se movió instintivamente tratando de ayudar a la persona que se encontraba mas cerca de el ya que el resto caían al vació por separado. Cuando alargo su mano sostuvo el hombre de Megumi tele transportándose hacia la oscuridad. Cuando logro abrir los ojos no veía absolutamente nada y el fuerte hedor que predominaba el aire lo estaba sofocando notando por primera vez un peso sobre su cuerpo; al tocarlo reconoció de inmediato el perfumen y las curvas de Megumi soltando una picara sonrisa, notando como ella se iba despertando por sus movimientos y maquinando una inofensiva broma para su guapa futura novia.

Megumi fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco pero no veía nada solo sentía algo tibio y cómodo bajo su cuerpo, empezó a tantear el extraño objeto dándose cuenta que era el cuerpo de una persona y separándose de inmediato.

¿Estas bien?- pregunto ella a la persona tirada en el suelo- ¿Quién eres?- al no recibir respuesta empezó a tantear nuevamente su cuerpo empezando por su pecho y notando que era un hombre cuando llego a la cabeza sintió la cinta roja atada a la frente y creyó se le oprimía el corazón.

¿Sano estas bien respondeme?- pregunto nuevamente, se fue acercando poco a poco a su boca y se la fue abriendo para darle respiración boca a boca, creyendo se había quedado sin aire por la fuerte caída.

Sanosuke percibía como su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto de sus temblorosas manos, estaba asustada y deseo con todo su corazón poder verla y abrazarla, pero la situación había cambiado y su boca estaba entreabierta sintiendo como su caliente aliento se iba acercado cada vez más. No podía creer que tuviera tan buena suerte, el problema es que iba a terminar algo golpeando pero la verdad eso no le importo en ese momento. Cuando Megumi unió sus labios a los Sanosuke el la sostuvo por la cintura uniendo el cuerpo de ella al de el en su totalidad y besándola apasionadamente haciendo que Megumi pasara de la sorpresa a la furia en segundos.

Pero como te atreves a darme semejante susto grandísimo idiota- le recrimino ella cuando el beso concluyo dejando que su mano dibujara un arco perfecto hacia su cara para después volver a besarlo.

Bueno por lo que puedo notar ya no estas tan molesta y me encanta como reaccionas eso pone las cosa mas ardientes no crees- le dijo el dándole besos cortos y acariciando su cuerpo con suma delicadeza y dulzura-. Después de todo no quiero que mi futura esposa se aburra de mi después de unos años de monotonía, las cosa son mas interesantes cuando existe la pasión, no crees Tunaki- dijo el mirando su ojos en la oscuridad absoluta.

Me estas pidiendo matrimonio Cabeza de pollo- dijo algo desconcertada- Aquí, ahora.

No quiero morir sin dejarte saber lo que verdaderamente siento- le respondió el-. ¿Ahora dime aceptas?

Claro que si, grandísimo tonto- le respondió ella.

A corta distancia de donde Megumi y Sanosuke se volvían a besar se encontraban cubiertos totalmente de fango, excremento de murciélagos y otras cosas, Misao y Aoshi; inconscientes y esparcidos sobre la mugre.

¿Que demonios ocurrió?- se pregunto ella cuando abrió los ojos regresando a una oscuridad mas aterradora e intimidante como la existente en el cerrar de sus ojos. Se llevo la mano a la cara oliendo la sustancia que la cubría recordando de golpe todo lo que había sucedido. La poca tierra fértil que habitaba las hoscas paredes de la cueva le habían advertido lo que estaba a apunto de suceder guiándose por un reflejo de su cuerpo tocando la tierra y emitiendo una vibración parecida a la que se avecinaba y evitando que todas lasa rocas cayeran sobre su cabeza y abriendo grandes agujeros que los conducían a diferentes cuevas las cuales no sabia ha donde llegaban, lo único que podía pensar era que todos estuvieran bien. De repente un presentimiento la acorralo saltándole a la mente que toda la información que había recibido de su informante había sido una farsa una verdadera emboscada. Su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo pero su racionamiento le indicaba lo contrario, un sonido le advirtió que alguien estaba a poca distancia de ella y trato de quedarse lo mas quieta posible hasta advertir quien era.

¿Pero que demonios es esto?- dijo la desconcertada voz de un hombre, tratando de sentarse sobre el fanguisal y oliendo su cuerpo-. Esto huele horrible que demonios es no lo puedo creer nos emboscaron- dijo bajando la voz-. Eso significa que los otros pueden estar en peligro, donde esta Kaoru, Misao, chicos- dijo nuevamente parándose y cayendo al suelo nuevamente soltando nuevas maldiciones contra el responsable, mientras Misao aguantaba estoicamente las ganas de reír.

Agradece queno caistes sobre tierra firme y no te partiste un hueso, mal agradecido- dijo Misao resonando en todo el lugar y sobresaltando a Aoshi el cual enrojeció ferozmente ante sus palabras, cuando le fue a responder otro temblor los sacudió y lo envió directo sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Por lo menos ya se que puede eliminar esa pócima que utilizas para que no perciba tu olor, me encanta como hules Misao- le dijo el cerca de su oído causando un leve temblor en su cuerpo mientras sentía como esas inofensivas palabras la iban excitando mientras el seguía hablándole.

Nunca pensé que un hombre como tú fuera capas de pronunciar esa palabras de esa manera- le respondió ella- ¿Sabias que el miedo y la excitación están relacionadas?

¿Y tú estas asustada?- le pregunto el algo intrigado con sus palabras, ni en sus mas locos sueños se había imaginado que una mujer como Misao se le insinuara de esa manera, era cierto que muchas mujeres lo deseaban como hombre pero el nunca les correspondía por lo menos no ante testigos, por que no podía decir que era célibe ya que varias mujeres habían pasado por su cama pero ninguna que valiera la pena. Pero ante la insinuación de Misao no sabia que pensar, su cuerpo no podía esconder la firmeza que estaba adquiriendo sus miembros pero su mente le decía que había algo extraño en todo eso. No era común que una mujer de clase y educación se le insinuara a un hombre tan descaradamente, su mente funcionaba cada vez mas rápido recordando las palabras de su hermano y llegando a la conclusión que ella no era virgen, un frió glaciar se apodero de su alma y un choque de ideales y sentimientos se agolparon en su alma como caballos desbocados corriendo hacia un acantilado.

Lo lamento no fue mi intención Señorita Makimachi- le dijo con un tono de voz glaciar y una mirada dura como dos témpanos de hielo, brillado de frustración a pesar de la oscuridad, siendo percibido el momentáneo brillo por Misao.

No entiendo, que te sucedió, este no eres tu hace unos momentos y por que el Makimachi acaso no nos estábamos tuteando- le pregunto ella algo recelosa separándose de el.

Esto a sido un error- dijo el enfureciendo rápidamente al ver como ella le respondía sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza.

Ahí por favor no me vengas con puritanismos ahora somos dos personas adultas, que se llevan muy bien y se atraen fisicamenente¿cual es el problema con eso?- le pregunto ella algo turbada.

Las señoritas decentes no hacen esas descaradas declaraciones- dijo el explotando.

Que me estas queriendo decir Shinomori- le dijo ella, sabiendo por donde venia la cosa-. Me estas queriendo decir que soy una indecente por hacer algo perfectamente natural entre dos seres humanos.

La indecencia solo esta en las personas inmorales ante las leyes de la sociedad las personas que ignoran sus roles en el mundo- le dijo el conteniéndose.

Y cual es mi rol según tu- le respondió ella explotando igualmente-. Esperar que un hombre se decida a casarse con migo, hacerme el amor solo cuando a el se le plazca y cuando yo este indispuesta irse con su amante que le complace en todas sus fantasías pero no se atreve a hacerlas con su mujer por que son indecentes. Aparentando ante la sociedad que son una pareja feliz cuando no sienten el mas mínimo amor el uno por el otro y solo estar juntos por la conveniencia económica que uno de ellos brinda y procrear un hijo para culminar las obligaciones requeridas para después ignorarse completamente y comenzar una vida de amargura y traición- las palabras que iban saliendo de los labios de Misao se le incrustaban en su oídos llegándole a su alma y reconociendo a pesar de su enfado que en muchos casos esa era la cruda realidad-. ¿Ese es mi rol en la sociedad para mi, según tu, según quien?

Si- le respondió Aoshi embargado por el orgullo dándose cuenta demasiado tarde del error que acababa de cometer un error que le iba a marcar su futuro para siempre, construyendo una impenetrable muralla de la roca mas fuerte sobre la tierra, entre los dos- Es decir…

Como te atreves a pedirme algo que tú no puedes cumplir- le dijo ella con los ojos embargados en lágrimas- ¿Acaso tú no te has acostado con ninguna mujer en tu vida? Ho te vas a atrever a negármelo.

Yo soy un hombre y tu una mujer por el amor de Dios, eras una señorita de clase y las mujeres respetables no andan por ahí haciendo esas insinuaciones a todo aquel que se le atraviesa- dijo Aoshi levantando la voz con cada palabra que decía, la furia y la frustración se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo sabia que por esos medios no iba a lograr razonar con la mujer que amaba, pero por mas que lo quisiera entender su fría y recta personalidad se negaba a entender las razones de Misao.

Pero como te atreves a compararme con todas las mujerzuelas con quien has estado- le dijo ella en un arranque de furia propinándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, a la misma vez que la pared de roca que ella tenia al frente se rompía y salía a grandes zancadas de ese lugar dejándolo estático, reaccionando poco después a lo que había hecho y saliendo tras ella.

En otra cueva Kenshin se levantaba del suelo poco a poco algo desconcertado por lo que había pasado pero recordando el enorme chorro de agua que caía desde el techo de la cueva hacia Kaoru justo antes de el caer en la espesura de lo desconocido, no se podía comunicar telepáticamente con los otros y eso le preocupaba pero sabia que estaban, lo que lo inquietaba en ese momento era Kaoru. La había visto algo tensa antes de entrar a la cueva y lo entendía aunque cuando cruzaron el umbral de la entrada pudo percibir como su respiración se relajaba y su cuerpo humedecía, bañado por un fino roció a pesar de las negras ropas que la cubría.

Aunos cuantos metrosescucho los débiles quejidos de una persona sorprendiéndolo, fue a tientas hacia donde provenía la voz descubriendo el cuerpo tembloroso de Enishi, el cual se revolcaba sobre las filosas piedras de la cueva lastimando su cuerpo y rasgando las ropas que lo cubrían. Kenshin no sabia que hacer nunca se había enfrentado a una situación similar y no tenía la menor idea de cómo ayudarlo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue prender una diminuta llama para poder verlo mejor y así saber que hacer solo le incomodaba un extraño olor que había a su alrededor pero no tenia mente para pensar en eso ahora.

Enishi sentía como su cuerpo caía en la oscuridad mirando por ultima vez la expresión melancólica de Kaoru cuando fue arrastrada por el torrente de agua, todo su cuerpo colapso cuando sintió un fuerte golpe bajo su cuerpo y la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se fue intensificando si era posible conduciéndolo a lugares desconocidos para su mente y terroríficos para su corazón.

Se encontraba parado solo y mugriento frente a un niño que tenia su mismo rostro y sus mismos ojos; unos ojos muy diferentes en la profundidad de su mirara, unos ojos felices, pacíficos, inocentes he ignorantes de todo mal y sufrimiento. Miro sobre su hombre y vio que estaba junto a una mujer su piel era blanca y su cabello lacio y negro como su ojos. Era unos años mayor que el y al ver su rostro la reconoció de inmediato. Hacia dos años había comenzado la búsqueda de sus recuerdos, la pista que le indicaban su procedencia no eran claras pero para el eran un principio. Toda su espinosa búsqueda lo había arrojado a los pies de ese rostro; se tuvo que unir a un grupo de hombres parecidos a el, déspotas y fríos a la hora de de arrebatarle la vida a alguien. Tubo que enfrentar algunas pruebas y gracias a sus magnificas habilidades las había superado con creses ganándose la enemistad de parte del grupo; el nombre que tenia esa organización no le agradaba para nada pero tenia que lidera con ello, cada vez que lo escuchaba mencionar se acordaba de la persona mas importante en su vida hasta ese momento, Kaoru. El líder de los Asecin's lo había ayudado a encontrarla y le sorprendió saber que ella era uno de los miembros mas sobresalientes de toda la organización, a primera vista parecía cruel e implacable pero a medida que la fue conociendo se fue dando cuenta de su bondad y el gran amor que le profana, el día antes de su partida hacia una peligrosa misión ella le contó la verdad, que los dos eran hermanos.

Poco tiempo después de ese suceso se entero de su muerte por parte de un acecino llamado Battosay, pero esa versión de la verdad había dado un gigantesco giro así apenas unos meses cuando una misteriosa carta negra le había llegado, revelándole los verdaderos planes de su jefe y la alentadora noticia de ser Tomoe su hermana la responsable de ese envió. Mientras miraba a la chica todas esos recuerdos se le agolpaban en su mente siendo interrumpido por los gritos del niño ahora ensangrentado en la cabeza junto a la achica siendo llevados por un hombre enmascarado. Cuando trato de detenerlo todo volvió a la oscuridad aclarando con la débil luz de una lámpara colocada sobre una mesa donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de una chica al ser atravesado por una espada sostenida por las temblorosas manos de una niña que a la vez era obligada por un hombre. Se reconoció en una esquina algo golpeado y con la sangre seca en su cabeza y al mirar mejor a la pequeña una oleada de terror se apodero de su alma, esa niña era Kaoru y el había estado junto a ella todo ese tiempo. Después del hombre golpearla el se le acerco a ella curando sus heridas y pretejiéndola en sus brazos del implacable frió, mientras ella sucumbía al cansancio.

Mientras miraba esas escenas de su vida un fuerte dolor en su cabeza lo invadió todos sus recuerdos iban regresando poco a poco y se clavaban en su memoria como certeras dagas. De pronto todo volvió a la oscuridad y el silencio abriendo lentamente los ojos y viendo débilmente la figura de un hombre con cabellera larga arrodillado frente a el mientras olía el aire y se preparaba para crear un poco de luz. La magnitud de la catástrofe que estaba a punto de suceder no le dio tiempo a la confusión y se abalanzo sobre el hombre dejándolo con los ojos como espirales por el desconcierto y la sorpresa.

Acaso estas loco- le dijo el separándose de su victima-. Esta cueva esta llena de Metanol pretendes matarnos a todos.

Pero… de que estas hablando hace un segundo te revolcabas en la tierra como una bestia y ahora me insultas, que demonios te pasa a ti- le respondió Kenshin, parándose y sacudiéndose las ropas.

No hay tiempo para las explicaciones tenemos que encontrar a Kaoru y sacarla de aquí- le dijo el saliendo corriendo seguido de Kenshin-. Algo no encaja en todo esto, según la profecía el mal se unirá al bien, pero yo soy el mal o eso creo; entonces por que Shishio quiere entregarle su cuerpo a la oscuridad, Tomoe se abra equivocado en la información que me dio- pensaba el mientras avanzaba cuando se detuvo de golpe mirando atrás y notado la desaparición de Kenshin.

Maldita sea esto es todo una locura- decía Kenshin caminando por un largo túnel levemente mas iluminado-. Adonde diablos se metió ese idiota, tengo que encontrar a los otros y salir de aquí, esto no esta saliendo como lo planeamos y Kaoru donde estará.

Mientras en una de las tantas habitaciones de la cueva, Shishio caminaba lentamente cubierto solo por una fina tela, dejando sus rostro descubierto pero nadie lo podía ver ya que a única persona junto a el era Yumi, vestida con las mismas ropas. La tela era negra de un transparente casi inexistente adornado con leves símbolos color rojo, los de el y los de ella color tierra. En el centro de la habitación una enorme fogata de fuego negro surgía de las profundidades de la tierra alimentada por el metanol de la descomposición; alargándose hacia la inmensidad y expandiéndose por todos lados destruyendo todo lo que alcanzase en su expansión.

Cuando Shishio llego frente a las llamaradas estas observaron su insignificancia y lo rodearon quemando su carne y torturándolo como una prueba decisiva ante el honor que estaba a punto de presenciar.

Mi señor estoy listo para ti- le dijo Shishio ignorando el dolor que le causaba su carne chamuscada y quemada- Te pido que me concedas tu regalo para así honrarte con tu nacimiento.

Tu, despreciable criatura¿Cómo piensas honrarme a mi… cuando tu imperfección te hace tropezar a cada paso que das?- dijo un gutural sonido preveniente de las llamas- ¿Sabes que puedo matarte aplastado como una mosca si así lo deseases?

Si lo se- le respondió Shishio- Te ofrezco mi cuerpo a cambio de tu maldita bendición, te ofrezco mi fruto tu nacimiento para que reines sobre los mortales teniéndome a tu diestra si así lo deseases.

Si fracasa serás mi esclavo por toda la eternidad- dijo nuevamente la áspera voz- Pero será divertido como termina esto- en cuanto callo las llamas se adentraron en su cuerpo, destruyendo cada célula, cada órgano, cada hueso y cada resquicio de vida que ocupaba su cuerpo. Shishio enloqueció ante el dolor y no pudo contener el grito agudo que se desprendió de su destruida garganta expandiéndose por todas las ergástulas bajo tierra y guiando a los miembros del Element's a la procedencia del mismo. Kenshin que era el más cerca emprendió una desbocada carrera temiendo lo peor.

Yumi miraba como el cuerpo de Shishio se destruía desvistiéndose y parándose frente a lo que era su amante y señor.

Estoy lista- le dijo ella a la llama ardiente que simulaba el cuerpo de Shishio- Poséeme y nace de mi pudrición.

Ven aquí- le dijo la voz de Shishio acercándose a ella y tocando su cuerpo sin dañarla.

Sus ardientes manos se deslizaron por su cuello dejando un rastro negro hasta bajar a sus pechos donde los apretó siguiendo su camino hasta su entrepierna introduciéndose en ella y haciendo gritar a Yumi de excitación y dolor. Mientras mas penetraba en el Cuerpo de Yumi, Shishio se iba encogiendo hasta llegar a desaparecer. Yumi temblando ante las extasiosas reacciones que experimentaba su cuerpo se acostó en el suelo desnuda a la espera de un agonizante dolor. Tan pronto como su cabeza toco la fría superficie de la roca húmeda las llamas de fuego salieron de su cuerpo dejándola casi muerta y abriéndole paso al nuevo cuerpo de Shishio, físicamente se veía igual que antes pero por dentro lo único que existía era un atroz remolino en llamas.

Justo en ese momento Kaoru se levantaba del suelo frío y húmedo que la rodeaba. Estaba desorientada el hedor que emanaba de ese lugar le era vagamente conocido pero no se imaginaba el por que. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y vio una destartalada lámpara sobre una mesa rota desgastada por el uso y a su alrededor regados por el piso como vagabundos en la calle decenas de niños heridos y hambrientos. Se quedo petrificada nunca imagino volver a ese lugar y el terror que sentía en esos momentos no le permitían mover su cuerpo; lentamente se fue girando observando como cristalinos ojos la miraban con terror. Cuando su mirada se dirigió a la puerta el corazón se le paralizo al sentir coma alguien la abría y se sobresaltaba al verla ahí.

Unei Udo- dijo la entrecortada voz de Kaoru reaccionado y levantando sus defensas.

Pero que sorpresa mas placentera- le respondió el, relamiéndose los labios con morbosidad.

Maldito desgraciado vas a pagar todo lo que me hiciste sufrir- le dijo Kaoru.

Eso lo veremos por que para matarme a mi vas a tener que ser como yo- le respondió el atacándola, Kaoru esquivo su golpe y le remitió contra el pero el la esquivo con facilidad.

Si eso significa matarte con mis propias manos que así sea- le dijo Kaoru dejando que toda esa furia comprimida durante años que quemaba su corazón saliera y se reflejara en sus ojos y su cuerpo, preparando el único y ultimo golpe que el iba a recibir- No te voy a perdonar el haberme obligado matar a esa chica, maldito bastando.

Entonces dame todo lo que tienes por que después me toca a mi- le respondió el viendo como una bola de agua se formaba ente ella y se dirigía a el como colmillos hambrientos en busca de mas sangre. El golpe fue tan rápido y potente que Kaoru lamento haberlo matado tan pronto. Cuando el bullicio del estruendo seso solo quedaba el cuerpo sin vida de Unei observado por todos sus victimas. Los niños salieron de la cueva como pudieron y Kaoru los siguió cundo escucho el grito de un hombre proviniendo no muy lejos de ella, lo reconoció de inmediato y se dirigió a el a la espera de lo desconocido.

-----------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hola a todos perdone mi descomunal tardanza pero no he podido actualizar pero aquí esta lo que les prometí y ahora los dejo para que me digan que opinan y contestarles sus reviews bye…Bueno por la reglas no les puedo responder los review pero le agradezco a todas las personas que leen esta historia…

Kala, HADA, Ghia-Hikari, Cristy-girl, mer1, Kao-ryu, Alexandra Shinomori, Numat. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y también a los que no dejar review… espero sus comentarios un beso bien grande bye


	11. X Sacrificios

Hola a todos aquí estamos otra vez los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki...

Este cap. Tiene un lemon al final, así q las personas que no quieran leerlo pues a saben brínquelo… ya saben y están avisados…

* * *

**DOBLE VIDA**

By: Lazara

**Capitulo X**: Sacrificios

Kenshin avanzaba con suma cautela por los fríos túneles de las Ergástulas, no sabia que podía encontrar al final del pasadizo pero sus instintos le advertían que no era nada bueno, lejos se podía ver una luz tilitante que brillaba y se opacaba por momentos. Lo único que deseaba era encontrara a sus amigos y largarse de ese maldito lugar habían caído en un trampa y cuando encontrara a Misao hablaría seriamente con ella, no podía permitir que los sentimientos de su hermana se interpusiera sobre la vida de otras personas. Perdido en sus pensamientos llego al final del túnel siendo segando por la intensa luz que brotaba del centro de la habitación.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron miro con recelo todo lo que lo rodeaba, en el centro junto con una mujer casi muerta se encontraba el hombre que había estado buscando por largo tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo siendo cubierto solamente por una tela semi transparente que el mismo se colocaba.

Bienvenido Kenshin, veo que como siempre llegas a tiempo- dijo Shishio volteándose y quedando frente a su invitado.

Maldito, vas a pagar todo el daño que has causado- le respondió él desenfundando su espada y envolviéndola en fuego- Prepárate para regresar al infierno donde salistes.

Me temo que acabo de regresar- le respondió Shishio y se preparo para atacar.

Megumi y Sanosuke habían logrado salir de la cueva a duras penas, la oscuridad que impregnaba el lugar era escalofriante y decidieron posponer el romanticismo de la ocasión y concentrarse en la misión. Tanteando las paredes encontraron una abertura lo suficiente grande como para que los dos pudieran pasar por ella pero tan pronto como Megumi dio la primera pisada un fuerte temblor sacudió todo el lugar y la pared de roca que se encontraba a una pulgada por delante de ella salio volando dejando a una muy furiosa Misao en su lugar.

Acaso quieres matarnos- le grito Megumi cuando reacciono.

Claro que no- le respondió Misao tratando de controlar toda la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

Entonces ten mas cuidado- le dijo Sanosuke soltando a Megumi quien la había jalado hacia él evitando que se lastimara.

Misao no le respondió y solo miro a sus espaldas escuchando los apresurados pasos de alguien.

Están todos bien- dijo la fría voz de un pestilente hombre de alta estatura.

Aoshi- dijo Sanosuke no creyendo lo que veía- Eres tu hermanito.

Quien mas- le respondió él en un tono cortante dejándole saber que no estaba para bromitas.

¿Saben algo de los otros?- pregunto Megumi cambiando el tema viendo como Misao observaban la oscuridad ignorándolo.

No solo estábamos nosotros dos, debemos avanzar hasta encontrar a los otros- dijo Aoshi.

Muy bien, pero por donde- dijo Sanosuke.

Yo se, síganme- dijo Misao mirando la oscuridad y empezando a caminar. No quería ver a Aoshi en lo que le quedara de vida pero en esos momentos tenia cosas mas importantes en que concentrarse. La idea de haber sido traicionada le rondaba la mente desde que despertó, pero en su corazón esa posibilidad era espantada con todas las energías que corría en su ser. Confiaba ciegamente en él; su amigo, su amante, su compañero y su enemigo no creía fuese capaz de hacerle algo así pero ante las circunstancias no se podía cegar, lo había abandonado todo por él firme en su decisión de protegerlo y apoyarlo pero ahora su razonamiento le dictaba todo lo contrario.

Como se te ocurre que vamos a seguirte después de conducirnos a esta trampa, quien sabe si la persona que te ha estado dando información lo tenia todo planeado y tu hayas caído - le dijo Aoshi viendo como se perdía en la oscuridad, Misao ante sus palabras se detuvo y miro a todos en el grupo con una gélida mirada verde esmeralda deteniéndose en él haciendo chocar el verde con el azul.

Si tienes otra alternativa mejor que esta no nos hagas esperar y te recuerdo que yo sigo estando al mando, si lo ocurrido fue mi culpa me are responsable cuando sea necesario mientras tanto todo sigue igual- le respondió ella- Ahora debemos seguir.

Aoshi de mala gana la siguió quedando último en el grupo después que Sanosuke le dio un codazo tras sospechar de ser él el culpable de la actitud de la comadreja.

¿Meg, tu sabes que sucede aquí?- pregunto Sanosuke en voz baja para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Es mejor que no preguntes y te mantengas alerta, si mis sospechas están en lo cierto voy a necesitar que confíes en mi- le respondió ella.

¿Pero en que?- pregunto nuevamente

Ya lo sabrás- le respondió ella.

Misao caminaba tocando las paredes de las cuevas emitiendo a cada rato unas leves vibraciones que eran captadas únicamente por Aoshi ya que comprimían el aire e inmediatamente después de estas corrientes de aire se dirigían a ellos.

Muy cerca de ellos Kenshin se enfrentaba a Shishio, ambos oponentes manejaban sus poderes y habilidades de marea única, sabían el punto exacto en el que atacar y no salir lastimados trazando con cada segundo que pasaba el camino a la muerte. Sus espadas chocaban provocando con el contacto una lluvia de chispas que devoraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Las telas, mantos, sillas, cojines y mesas que adornaban el lugar se iba consumiendo latamente bajo la fuerza del fuego abrasador. Ninguno de los adversarios sentían el calor que emanaba la habitación ni el candente contacto que provocaba el fuego a su alrededor, su concentración estaba plenamente concentrada en el alcanzar sus diferentes propósitos. Kenshin le envió una corriente de fuego directo al cuerpo de Shishio, estas evaporaban la humedad que existiera a su alrededor tan solo con el roce de su contacto atrofiando su destino. El golpe le dio de lleno absorbiendo su cuerpo y dejando una fuerte pared de humo blanco en el lugar.

Kenshin reacciono con la confusión dándose cuenta por primera vez del desastroso incendio que se desataba a su alrededor, el repentino vapor lo cegó provocando que bajar su espada para proteger sus ojos.

Se acaba- se dijo para el en voz baja peor siendo escuchado por un maligno ser desde la confusión.

No Kenshin, todavía no- le respondió Shishio contraatacando con su espada bajo la influencia de las rojas brazas. Con su espada pudo detener el golpe, pero no había sido lo suficiente rápido como para repelerlo por completo.

Shishio al ver el ataque de Kenshin no se había movido, quería saber que tan poderoso era después de haber resurgido de las llamas del mal, tenia que probarse y ese era el momento perfecto. Lo primero que sintió fue un descomunal dolor en todo el cuerpo aunque su anatomía fuera diferente en esos momentos podía sentir el dolor en cada órgano como si existiesen. Después que este ceso solo tenia leve restos del ataque y con una macabra sonrisa ataco a su confundido adversario atravesando el vapor causado por su cuerpo y derribándolo dejándolo a su merced y listo para llevar a cabo la segundo parte de su plan.

Kaoru corría a toda velocidad por el angosto pasillo, no sabia a donde iba pero sus sentidos la guiaban sabiendo que estos no le fallarían en esos momentos, por ilógico que pareciese podía sentir al presencia de Enishi corriendo a la misma dirección que ella y no muy lejos de el a Megumi, Sanosuke, Aoshi y Misao. La única persona que no sentía era a Kenshin y un leve atisbo de su presencia se estaba haciendo notar al final de su camino. Solo deseaba terminar con todo lo que estaba viviendo y con cada paso que daba su anillo se oscurecía haciendo que su cuerpo sintiera frío a la medida que la cueva humedecía.

Kenshin no había notado la presencia de una tercera persona en la misma habitación que el y este solo esperaba el momento adecuado para ayudar a la mujer que estaba casi sin vida en el suelo rodeada de fuego amenazante.

Misao al sentir la última ráfaga apresuro el paso corriendo a siegas por las oscuras galerías mientras tropezaba y caía con las afiladas rocas que se le interponían.

Misao no corras te vas a seguir lastimando- le decía Megumi desde atrás esquivando como podía las rocas manchadas de sangre que su hermana dejaba atrás.

Debemos llegar, Kenshin esta en peligro, debemos llegar- le respondía ella cada vez que Megumi o Sanosuke le decían algo. Sanosuke no podía utilizar la tele transportación por que no conocía el lugar y podía terminar entre dos pedazos de roca, solo le quedaba correr y esperar.

Por su parte Aoshi aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con Misao no podía evitar el preocuparse por ella, las leves ráfagas de viento que se provocaban eran formadas por alguien pero no tenia tiempo para cuestionar quien solo podía sentir como eses mismas ráfagas le llevaban el metálico sabor de la sangre de Misao y las saladas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Quería estar a su lado y ayudarla pero sabía que esa oportunidad la había echado a perder siendo su orgullo la barrera que se interponía entre los dos.

¿Misao como es que sabes que Kenshin esta en peligro?- le pregunto Sanosuke deteniéndose para no tropezar con ella desde el suelo.

Por que lo se, Sano- le respondió ella, volviendo a correr y perdiéndose en un recodo del camino donde provenía una deslúmbrate luz.

Cuando el resto del grupo llego se quedo paralizado, la habitación se encontraba cubierta de un sofocante vapor blanco. Cuando este fue mermando a lo lejos Misao y Megumi pudieron ver el cuerpo de Kaoru paralizado al igual que el de Enishi observando los dos una sola escena. Sus rostros se dirigieron al mismo lugar siendo sus corazones apretados por dos desgarrantes garras. Kenshin se encontraba en suelo siendo amenazado por la filosa espada de Shishio.

Shishio sin mover la espada observo detenidamente a todos los presentes notando la presencia de uno de sus más leales siervos, Soujiro Seta. Un joven de una sonrisa afable pero una mirada mortal el cual manejaba los vientos como hilos en sus manos, este lo miraba sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Yumi a la espera de instrucciones, le dirigió una leve sonrisa notada solo por él. Su rostro se detuvo cuando llego a Kaoru relamiendo sus fieros labios haciéndolos enrojecer. Kenshin no podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba lastimado por los diferentes golpes recibidos pero no iba a morir y dejar a ese maldito infeliz con vida.

No lo mates- se escucho decir a Kaoru quien avanzaba hacia Shishio.

Y por que no debería- le contesto el apretando mas la espada al cuello de Kenshin haciéndolo sangrar.

Si lo dejas con vida seré tuya para siempre no importa que, me convertiré si así lo deseas- le dijo Kaoru apretando sus puños.

No Kaoru, no hagas una estupidez- le dijo Kenshin desde el suelo.

Jajaja de todas maneras serás mía- le contesto Shishio clavándole la espada en el pecho con un rápido movimiento.

Noooo- gritaron Misao y Kaoru a la vez, mientras Megumi se abalanzaba hacia su hermano para curarlo.

Kenshin sintió como la espada atravesaba su carne y destrozaba con su calor su pecho sus ojos se humedecieron y de su boca la sangre se acumulo siendo escupida con fuerza. De lo único que tenia conciencia era de la espada que sostenía su mano derecha, con el ultimo atisbo de aliento la agarro como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, por primera vez se alegro de ser quien era, de ser Battosai el asesino invisible sin corazón, su brazo se movió hacia arriba enterrando su filosa hoja en el costado de su agresor en el preciso momento en que este en un grito abría su boca dejando salir una potente llama de fuego que envolvía el lugar.

Soujiro no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que intentaba hacer su maestro pero solo podía hacer dos cosas y una de ellas descansaba en sus brazos. Cuando vio como las llamas emanadas de la boca de Shishio se dirigían a Misao soltó una de sus manos disparándole una sólida ráfaga de viento bloqueando el fuego pero siendo mal interpretada por Aoshi quien no sabia que hacer y viendo como Soujiro los atacaba, dirigiéndole un contraataque con el único fin de destruirlo.

Misao fue detenida por la expulsión de fuego siendo acorralada entre ráfagas hirientes, cuando una de las brazas se dirigió a ella pensó que era su fin, no podía hacer nada para detenerla y lo único que puedo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos en el preciso momento que una sólida pared de aire le salvaba la vida. Sin entender dirigió su cabeza hacia la procedencia del mismo viendo como Soujiro le regalaba un sincera sonrisa mientras asentía con su cabeza, para segundos después otra potente ráfaga se dirigía hacia él. Tan rápido como pudo coloco su mano en la tierra haciéndola temblar y levantando frente Soujiro una pared de granito solido que colapso al contacto del potente ataque.

Aoshi miro desconcertado como Misao impedía que el destruyera al enemigo salvándole la vida y después mirándole con un profundo odia a los ojos. Sanosuke sostuvo a Megumi y se acerco a Misao y Aoshi evitando que otras llamaradas los atacasen, llegando a donde estaba Enishi y buscando a Kaoru con la vista para tele transportarse. Lo único que pudo divisar fue la borrosa imagen de como las llamas se contraían y entraban a través de la herida al cuerpo de Kenshin. Lo ultimo que vio fue como Kaoru levantaba su mano dejando que su anillo brillara y las rocas se quebraran dejando salir raudales de agua que los envolvieron y absorbieron en su humedad arrastrándolos a través de los diminutos agujeros y soltándolos en la bastedad del lago a las afueras del Bosque Maldito donde los esperaban Hiko, Saitoh, Okina y Tomoe.

Tan pronto como Saitoh y Hiko los vieron desmontaron de su caballo arrojándose al lago y ayudándolos a salir, Hiko cargo a un inconciente Kenshin y lo recostó en el húmedo pasto para que Megumi lo curara, esta se acerco a su hermano con las manos temblorosas y los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Tranquila Meg todo va salir bien- le dijo su padre para calmarla. Lentamente extendió sus manos y las coloco sobre la herida de Kenshin notando lo caliente que estaba y lo fría de su sangre- Yo invoco el poder dentro de mi, denme la fuerza que necesito para purificar lo que se a corrompido- dijo ella y de sus manos una luz dorada surgió cicatrizando la herida hasta que una honda caliente la repelo arrojándola a una corta distancia de él.

Estas bien, que paso- dijo Sanosuke ayudándola a pararse.

No lo se, no puedo curarlo completamente- le respondió ella

Repele mis energías, es la primera vez que esto ocurre- dijo ella acercándose nuevamente a Kenshin pero sin tocarlo.

Kaoru no se había acercado a Kenshin desde que había salido del agua sus ojos estaban empañados de cristalinas lagrimas siendo escondidas por su oscuro cabello.

¿Te encuentras bien, Kaoru?- le pregunto Enishi abrazándola.

Enishi- le respondió ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro- recuerdas lo que me dijiste, ese día en el dojo.

Si- dijo el separándose de ella para mirarle el rostro- Que bajaría al infierno con tal de regresarte a la vida y se me viera obligado a matarte. ¿Que sucede?

Nada- le respondió ella separándose de el y caminando hacia Kenshin- No lo olvides por favor.

Tenia la esperanza de que lo que me habías dicho fuese mentira- se decía ella misma mirando su anillo- Todo esto empezó con migo y lo mas lógico es que termine con migo, gracias por cuidarme siempre, estoy lista para lo que sea que deba hacer- dijo derramando una amarga lagrima dirigiendo su mirada a la profundidad del lago y agachándose al lado de Kenshin notando con curiosidad como los negros ojos de Tomoe la observaban brillando bajo el intenso brillo de los celos.

Todos se acercaron a Kaoru y a Kenshin observando como esta le regalaba una tímida sonrisa a Tomoe para después sostener con sus dos manos el rostro de Kenshin y darlo un tímido beso el cual hizo brillar su anillo y curar lo que le faltaba a la herida de este. Todos miraron impresionados lo que sucedía pero tan pronto como Kenshin abrió los ojos Kaoru se alejo de él cayendo al suelo y siendo sostenida por Saitoh quien la dejo en una carroza.

Aoshi miraba a Misao tratando de entender todo lo que había sucedido con ese sujeto que los había atacado. No podía creer que ella le hubiera salvado la vida sin importarle que uno de ellos por poco matara a su hermano. Tan pronto como Kenshin abrió los ojos respiro profundo y se alejo del grupo mirando al Bosque maldito y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Su participación en los Element's era muy conocida pero gracias a una misión había tenido que abandonar el grupo olvidando a todas las personas que apreciaba. Era conocida por su excelente labor a la hora de recopilar información y eliminar cualquier blanco, en cierta ocasión le dijeron que podía ser un Asesin's ya que era rápida, silenciosa e infalible. Pero nunca imagino que su siguiente misión seria la causante de cambiarle la vida.

Su misión consistía en localizar, recopilar y eliminar, debía pasar un tiempo en un pueblo distinto al de ella bajo otra identidad y conocer a todas las personas de alta sociedad hasta ser aceptada en el grupo y llevar a cabo con su objetivo. Se ganaba la confianza de todos con gran facilidad, gracias a su alegre personalidad pero tras su sonrisa siempre se escondía un propósito final. Cierta noche fue invitada a una fiesta, llegando retrasada al evento. Cuando llego todos la saludaron muy cortésmente y bailo con varias personas presentes notando como un joven de ojos azul claro no la perdía de vista.

En dado momento se sentó a descansar captando nuevamente la intensa mirada sobre ella y reteniéndola realizando una silenciosa pelea para ver quien de los la desviaba primero. El hombre después de unos minutos sonrió complacido caminado hacia ella no dejando de observarla.

¿Me permitiría esta pieza madame?- le pregunto el extendiendo su mano.

Por su puesto- le respondió Misao sosteniéndola y bailando juntos toda la noche.

Como te llamas- le pregunto él.

Para ti- le contesto ella - Simplemente Misao¿y tú?

El la miro por unos segundo, viendo en sus ojos una sinceridad no vista antes.

Para ti- le dijo muy bajo en su oído- Soujiro.

Mucho gusto.

Igual- le respondió.

Después de esa noche, se veían muy a menudo en el pueblo y con el tiempo se hicieron muy bueno amigos y algo más, pero amos habían pactado silenciosamente mantenerse en ese estado. Cuando ella cumplió su misión tubo que regresar prometiéndose volverse a ver, cosa que sucedió muchas veces gracias a las misiones que ambos fueron asignados. Ninguno sabía la verdadera identidad del otro pero ese detalle no les importaba.

Misao fue asignada a eliminar un blanco muy peligroso, bebería llevar todo su rostro cubierto inclusive sus ojos, los cuales eran protegidos por una tela mágica transparente que permitía ver perfectamente para afuera pero no para adentro. Le describieron su objetivo lo mas preciso posible ya que nadie lo había visto antes preparándose para atacar.

Cuando localizo a su contrincante se paro frente a el deteniendo su veloz avance con un muro de piedras, este volteo su rostro estando igualmente cubierto como el de ella. Se enfrentaron bajo la luz de la luna llena siendo dos sombras negras que se movían con gran destreza y agilidad. Potentes ventiscas se dirigían a ella siendo detenidas por montículos de piedra y tierra mientras esos mismos montículos eran enviados a su contrincante. El los esquivo con rapidez no dándose cuenta del próximo ataque que le era dirigido revelando su nítido rostro bajo la brillante luz de luna.

Misao se detuvo de golpe y detuvo el próximo ataque que le era dirigido, Soujiro miro desconcertado a su oponente, no entendiendo el por que no había acabado con el ante esa oportunidad. Misao lo miro dejando ver su rostro mientras lagrimas surcaban su rostro. Pudo entender el por que de sus casuales encuentros y sus misteriosas desapariciones.

Yo… yo no- le dijo Soujiro acercándose a ella con cautela- Yo no lo sabia.

Yo tampoco- le respondió Misao, sacando sus lagrimas e impidiendo que el se acercase a ella- No puedo luchar contra ti y no me importa quien eres verdaderamente para mi eres Soujiro y por eso mismo no nos podemos volver a ver ya que existen intereses muy diferentes que nos separan.

Entiendo- le respondió el dejando que una única y simple lagrima recorriera su rostro hasta tocar la fértil tierra a la cual Misao estaba conectada provocando en ella la misma sensación, los dos se miraron por ultima vez y desaparecieron en la noche no dejado rastro de su existencia.

De eso había pasado algún tiempo y había informado que su objetivo nunca se presento, creyó haber engañado a todos pero nunca estuvo segura de ello. Se mantenía informada de tolo lo que estuviese relacionado con Soujiro, con el tiempo fue asignadas a otras misiones bajo extrema vigilancia ya que alguien había informado que ella los había traicionado aliándose con el enemigo, Kenshin y Megumi la defendieron ante las personas que la acusaban y el asunto quedó olvidado pero siempre acechante ante la primera oportunidad teniendo la mala suerte de encontrarse en un fiesta de disfraces donde se reconocieron de inmediato y no pudieron evitar por la nostalgia el bailar y regalarse esas caricias olvidadas que tanto necesitaban sus almas.

La prueba definitiva de su traición había sido descubierta y solo podía hacer una cosa para probar su lealtad y eso era matando a Soujiro cosa que Okina, el líder y jefe se opuso pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Misao se opuso estoicamente a esa posibilidad y se enfrento junto a sus hermanos a todas las personas que estuvieron en su contra obteniendo como consecuencia el salir del grupo.

Soujiro había recapacitado sobre todo lo ocurrido ayudando indirectamente a Misao, pero siempre protegiéndola de todo peligro.

¿Misao te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Okina desprendiéndola de sus pensamientos descubriendo su melancólica mirada.

Yo…él, no puedo Okina, no puedo destruirlo como el no puede destruirme a mi- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Lo se mi niña- le dijo el acariciando su rostro- Todo esta a punto de terminar, te remeto que todo va a salir bien.

Gracias- dijo ella viendo como Aoshi se acercaba a ellos.

Okina necesito hablar con tigo- dijo este no mirando a Misao.

Muy bien, escucho- le respondió el.

No creo que sea conveniente discutir este asunto frente a la Señorita Hiko- dijo Aoshi en áspero tono de voz y una mirada cortante.

Todo lo que tenga que decirme podrá hacerlo frente a ella- le respondió Okina sospechando.

Bien- dijo Aoshi- Me podrá explicar por que Maquimachi evito que destruyera a uno de nuestros enemigos más fuertes.

Shinomori- dijo Misao contestándole con el mismo tono de voz- Yo tengo mis motivos para hacer lo que hice, el señor Soujiro Seta es nuestro informante, el nos a estado ayudando en diversas misiones… esta es una información altamente confidencial a parte de usted y Okina nadie mas lo sabe, ahora entiende por que no podía permitir que lastimara a Soujiro.

Aoshi la miro congelando sus ojos en un pestañal ante la familiaridad con que ella pronunciaba su nombre y la extrema protección que le brindaba. Su corazón se disparo alarmado ante tal señal de peligro pero se recrimino ante esa nueva sensación llamada celos. Misao lo dejo en sus pensamientos y se retiro a su casa en compañía de sus hermanos y padre junto a Tomoe quien seria la encargada de cuidar a Kenshin.

Megumi no quiso ir con su familia y prefirió regresar con Sanosuke ya que tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

Mientras Kaoru y los restantes regresaron a la mansión Saitoh para descansar.

¿Megumi hay algo que no entiendo?- le dijo Sanosuke mientras la abrazaba protectoramente dentro de la carroza que los conducía a la casa de esta.

¿Que cosa?- respondió ella aspirando la varonil fragancia que emanaba del cuerpo de él.

Antes que Kaoru nos sacara de la cueva… bueno, yo creí ver a Kenshin absorbido el fuego que salía del cuerpo de Shishio- dijo el.

Pero que estas diciendo¿estas seguro de ello?

Ese es el problema, no lo se había mucha neblina y no podía ver muy bien pero estoy casi seguro.

Mis poderes solo funcionan con el bien y en ocasiones extremas con el mal… pero este mal debe tener unas condiciones específicas.

¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Se que Aoshi es tu hermano pero lo que el piensa de Misao es totalmente erróneo.

No te entiendo- le dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

No te puedo explicar ahora pero debes confiar en mi- le respondió ella- Ahora con respecto a Kenshin debemos vigilarlo si es cierto lo que vistes y lo que sucedió mientras lo curaba es cierto debemos estar listos y preparados no le digas nada a nadie hasta no estar seguros de todo.

Si- le respondió el, besándola intensamente antes de bajarse del carruaje y el dirigirse a su casa.

Las semanas pasaron y Kenshin se fue recuperando rápidamente, leves cambios se había hecho notar en su personalidad siendo demasiado imperceptibles para aquellos que no lo conocieran completamente. Sin razón aparente Enishi no permitía que se acercara a Kaoru y ante toda razón Sanosuke lo apoyaba, había descubierto como Kaoru temblaba descontroladamente cuando Kenshin la tocaba o estaba cerca, ella le huía a el o algo ya que solamente salía de su habitación lo menos posible y siempre estaba acompañada de Enishi.

Kenshin había retado en varias ocasiones a Enishi y este simplemente lo ignoraba desesperándolo más pero haciendo que se controlase. Aoshi por su parte parecía un animal enjaulado había intentado en varias ocasiones acercarse a Misao pero esta no le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacia era una formalidad tan extrema que el mismo Hiko le pregunto que había sucedido entre ellos y ella le había respondido tajante que lo que debió haber pasado, nada. Esas palabras enfurecieron tanto a Aoshi que por puro orgullo se rehusaba a hablarle cuando se estaba muriendo de los celos al ver como Misao intentaba localizar a Soujiro.

Kaoru se escapaba en las noches y se dirigía a los límites del bosque donde se extendía en toda su belleza un oscuro lago azul. Se sentaba junto a su caballo Morfeo a la espera de algo o alguien que nunca llegaba. Una de esas noches un ruido le advirtió la presencia de alguien cerca de ella, cuando la persona salio a la luz Kaoru le regalo una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos y reconociéndolo al instante.

Te extrañe mucho Kenshin- le dijo ella siendo abrazada por- Bienvenido.

Por favor no hagas esto- le contesto el con unos brillantes ojos violetas veteados de líneas doradas. Dentro de el se enfrentaba el poder maligno que ejercía Shishio sobre su ser y la poca conciencia que le quedaba gracias a la herida que esta había recibido. Shishio sabia que Kaoru no se le iba a entregar a el ya que ella sabia la verdad aunque supiera que esa era la única posibilidad de derrotarlo, pero tenia que hacer regresar a Kenshin aunque fuese controlado por el para obligarla a no seguir huyendo de el como había estado haciendo. Lo que el no sabia el poco control que ejercía sobre Kenshin.

Olvida todo solo piensa en los dos y olvida todo- le dijo ella besándolo como muchas veces lo había hecho.

Kenshin se dejo llevar por el calor que emanaba de sus labios y la calidez del cuerpo de ella cuando se acostó sobre su cuerpo. Lentamente fue recorriendo su cuello acariciando su cintura y desatando las ropas que la cubrían a la misma vez que ella lo desvestía a el. Con sus manos exploro su cuerpo siendo seguidas por sus labios que recorrieron su cuello y sus hombros como un lobo sediento de placer hasta llegar a sus senos donde se deleitaron con tal sensación. Kaoru se dejaba arrastrar por las diversas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo besando igualmente a Kenshin quien no podía controlar la firmeza que adquiría sus miembros ante la excitación que emanaba del cuerpo de Kaoru.

Las manos de Kenshin llegaron a su pubis sintiendo la humedad que lo esperaba listo para recibirlo, miro el rostro de Kaoru sabiendo que después de eso no había marcha atrás para ninguno de los dos. Kaoru acaricio su rojo cabello dándole un calido beso en la boca mientras presionaba su cintura indicándole el camino que debía seguir. Lentamente la penetro para no lastimara dejando caer sobre los ojos de ella lagrimas que se confundieron con las propias ante el destino que acababan de firmar. Sus cuerpos se fueron amoldando el uno al otro y sus movimientos fueron acelerando a cada segundo hasta que Kenshin no pudo soportar la tortura a la que Shishio lo estaba sometiendo al él querer retomar el control del cuerpo.

Lo siento mi amor- le dijo el en un ultimo suspiro en el momento exacto en el que explotaba dentro de ella y Shishio se apoderaba de el embriagándola de toda su maldad.

Te dije que serias mía- le dijo el antes de vestirse y dejarla temblando a la orilla del lago el cual empezaba a cubrirla con sus oscuras aguas.

…Continuara…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores por esperar tan pacientemente esta anhelada actualización… es algo triste pero la verdad quede muy satisfecha con ella (muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me apoyan desde MSN con sus ocurrencias y locuras, las cuales no son tan diferentes a las mías)

**Espero el riview de todos para saber que tal…**

**Renialt Shirou** (hola gracias por el apoyo, es todo un honor para mi pronto sabrás de mi en tus fic… como veras no te hice esperar así q espero te guste nos vemos bye) **AoMe Hisoshima** (gracias por los halagos me alegra mucho que te guste tanto y espero no decepcionarte con este cap. Los q le siguen… bueno espero tus comentarios para que me digas si te gusto nos vemos cuídate mucho bye) **O.o Kaoru-chan o.O** (como veras ya leí unos cuantos de tus fic… y me gustaron mucho espero q no sigas mi ejemplo y actualices pronto (soy un desastre) y respecto a este espero haya balido la pena otra vez nos vemos cuídate mucho y un beso bien grande bye) **Ghia-Hikari** (esta vez no te di un adelanto del cap. Pero estoy segura que te va a gustar espero q me digas y nos seguimos hablando por MSN cuídate mucho y un saludo a Pato de mi parte jaja bye) **rakkelinha** (bueno se que me vas a querer matar por lo q acabo de hacer respecto de Misao y Aoshi pero créeme valdrá la pena, el final se acerca pero todavía le falta un poquito… bueno espero te guste este nuevo cap. Nos vemos cuídate mucho besos bye) **Kaoru-Neko** ( jajaja me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia creo q todas tus preguntas se te contestaron con este cap. Pero de seguro vas a tener muchas mas bueno espero con ansias tu review así lee y opina nos vemos cuídate mucho si besos bye) **gabyhyatt**(hola, bueno Aoshi literalmente se esta muriendo de rabia por que aunque no lo sabe Misao no lo es jajaja… espero no te enredes tanto en este nuevo cap. Y te guste cualquier duda ya sabes donde encofrarme)

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo espero que les guste aunque sea un cap. Algo complicado y triste. Pero esta muy bueno o esa es la humilde opinion de esta loca escritora cuidendsen mucho y dejen sus **review **


	12. XI El nacimiento de su muerte

Hola a todos aquí estamos otra vez los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki...

Este cap. Tiene un lemon al final, así q las personas que no quieran leerlo pues a saben brínquelo… ya saben y están avisados…

_**DOBLE VIDA**_

By: Lázara

**Capitulo XI: **El nacimiento de su muerte

El cuerpo de Kaoru no dejaba de temblar mientras las calidas aguas del helado lago a esas altas horas de la noche la cubrían tratando de confortarla y absorbido como propia las lagrimas que emanaban de sus ojos.

Misao había caído rendida del sueño muy temprano en la tarde se había negado a cenar y solo se concentraba en encontrar a Soujiro además del intenso entrenamiento al que se estaba sometiendo ya que Kenshin se negaba a practicar con ella y lo único que hacia era recordarles sus debilidades. Algo estaba mal con su hermano pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado cansada como para tratar de descubrir que era. Con un sonido sordo las ventanas de su habitación se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar un viento helado que se dirigió directamente asta ella despertándola y reconociendo su esencia y significado.

Se vistió lo mas rápido posible y salio como un rayo de la casa parando bajo un frondoso árbol que la protegía de toda luz y trepo a sus ramas con ligereza.

- Soujiro donde has estado, te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo- dijo Misao abrazando al muchacho que la esperaba.

- Misao no tenemos tiempo- le contesto separándose de ella a su pesar- Algo muy grave a sucedido debes ir a la mansión Saitoh y buscar a Enishi, dile que Kaoru necesita de su ayuda y ayúdalo en lo mas que puedas el esta al tanto de nuestras comunicaciones pero no me puedo acercar o si no Aoshi me descubriría- Misao ante esto endureció su mirar enfurecida al escuchar ese nombre- Debes darte prisa ella necesita ayuda.

- Bien entiendo- le respondió ella dejándose caer desde la copa del árbol a la tierra donde la recibió y la absorbió en el momento en que toco su fértil suelo.

Lejos del árbol Misao surgió como una exótica flor de la tierra avanzando a toda velocidad sobre los tejados hasta llegar a la casa de los Saitoh e introduciéndose a la sala abriendo una de las ventanas olvidando toda educación. Aoshi y Saitoh despertaron al sentir la repentina intromisión de Misao y salieron a su encuentro pero para su sorpresa ella se encontraba en la habitación de Enishi.

- Kaoru te necesita- le dijo ella viendo como este se vestía frente a ella a toda prisa sabiendo quien la enviaba- Yo te acompañare y no acepto un no por respuesta.

- Bien pero apresúrate- le respondió el saliendo de su alcoba y encontrándose con Saitoh y Aoshi- Kaoru esta en problemas, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, síganme.

- Espera- le dijo Misao, entrando a la habitación de Sanosuke, este acababa de llegar en el momento en que Misao abría su puerta- Sanosuke llévanos a donde Enishi te diga.

- ¿Que sucedió?- pregunto viendo la seriedad en su rostro y dejando las recriminaciones a un lado.

- Después te explico- le respondió Enishi- Llévanos al lago de prisa.

Sanosuke los toco y se transporto junto a los cuatro individuos, cuando llegaron todos buscaron a Kaoru con la mirada pare no la veía por ningún lado, lo único que revelaba rastro de su presencia era Morfeo que no dejaba de relinchar asustado.

- Donde esta no la puedo ver- dijo Saitoh, agarrando las riendas del caballo.

- ¿Estas segura de que esta en peligro?- pregunto Aoshi mirando a Misao que tocaba la tierra rastreando todo el lugar.

- Claro que si- le respondió ella- Soujiro me aviso- callo después de decir esto sabiendo que las explicaciones de nada servían con ese hombre. Aoshi por su lado tuvo que controlarse para no enloquecer por los tremendos celos que lo invadieron y se concentro en buscar a su hermana lo más lejos posible de esa mujer.

- Donde estas Kaoru, donde estas- se preguntaba Enishi quien no se había movido desde que habían llegado, miro al lago sintiendo un dolor conocido hacia unos cuantos años atrás, avanzo con paso firme y se adentro en sus aguas siendo observado por todos y acercándose a su orilla. Al poco rato lo vieron salir con su torso desnudo y cargando en sus brazos a Kaoru completamente desnuda cubierta por la camisa que momentos antes Enishi portaba.

- Pero que sucedió aquí- dijo Saitoh, acercándose a toda velocidad a su hija, estaba inconciente por lo que no recibió respuesta.

- No lo se pero será mejor esperar a que se recupere- dijo Enishi no entregando el cuerpo a su padre ya que Kaoru en su inconciencia se aferraba fuertemente a el- No me deja entrara su mente pero algo muy grave le sucedió¿yo me quedare cuidándola si usted me lo permite?

Saitoh dudo por unos momentos pero después de ver como Kaoru se aferraba a el quedo completamente convencido sabiendo que nadie a parte de ese extraño chico podía ayudarla en esos momentos.

- Sanosuke regrésanos a la casa- dijo Saitoh. Sanosuke no dejaba de ver a Kaoru y miro a Enishi a los ojos viendo que ambos compartían las mismas sospechas y ese no era el lugar indicado para hablar.

Misao no había dicho una sola palabra mas y se acerco a Sanosuke para transportarse a la mansión Saitoh pero cuando lo fue a tocar un viento helado le revolvió los cabellos y se separo de el.

- Yo me encargare de Morfeo ustedes adelántense- dijo ella quitándole las riendas a Saitoh. Aoshi a pesar que el viento lo esquivo misteriosamente supo de inmediato de quien se trataba y tenso sus puños con frustración.

- Yo la acompañare no es bueno que ande sola por el bosque- dijo este a modo de explicación hacia su padre.

- No- dijo tajante Misao sorprendiendo a todos- Yo puedo cuidarme sola y a usted lo necesitan mas en su hogar- Aoshi ante esta rotunda negación no tuvo más opción que desaparecer junto al resto dejándola sola.

Después de asegurarse que nadie regresaría monto a Morfeo con absoluta docilidad siendo una de las pocas personas que el caballo permitía montar, su piel blanca y resistente brillaba a pesar de la profunda oscuridad por la falta de luna y la débil luz de las pocas estrellas que decoraban la noche como cómplices ante el desastre que se desataba bajo sus ojos. Avanzo con una velocidad segura dejando que el caballo se dejara guiar por ella ya que conocía el lugar exacto en que se encontraba cada árbol y cada arbusto. Cuando llegaba a los límites del bosque se detuvo y desmonto sentándose junto a una roca algo preocupada por Kaoru pero a la espera de otra persona.

- Me puedes explicar que esta sucediendo- dijo ella cuando un hombre apareció frente a ella arrastrado por el viento.

- Misao esto es muy serio, no puedo decirte gran cosa por que ni yo mismo se que esta sucediendo pero debes estar lista para lo que va a suceder- le contesto el chico sentándose a su lado- Yumi se encuentra con heridas muy graves, casi sin vida pero por alguna razón no a muerto, se que no me entiendes – respiro profundo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Misao y cerrando los ojos al sentir la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo- Pero ella es como una madre para mi en realidad es la única madre que e conocido y a pesar de que apoya en su totalidad a Shishio no puedo dejarla morir como tampoco puedo permitir que te suceda algo a ti.

- ¿Sabes donde esta Shishio ahora?- le pregunto acariciando su cabello mojado por el sudor.

- No- respondió el- Pero Yumi si lo sabe, necesito que me consigas ciertas cosas con Megumi para poder sanarla, esa es la única alternativa que tenemos.

- ¿Cómo supistes que Kaoru estaba en peligro?- volvió a preguntar ella con total calma.

- Acaso crees que te traicionaría- le dijo el levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos.

- No- contesto ella después de unos segundos eternos- Se que si todo esto fuera una trampa no lograría nunca descifrarla pero algo me impulsa a confiar en ti, y eso que me impulsa nunca me ha fallado es como mi sexto sentido, solo me da curiosidad como te enterastes recuerda que ante todo mi gran habilidad es recopilar información, como los ninja.

- Si como los ninja- repitió él- He obtenido información a través de Yumi tu no eres la única que posee esas habilidades y entre su delirio dijo algo que no entendí al principio.

- Que dijo- pregunto con impaciencia.

- Dice entre delirios cosas incoherentes pero entre ellas que pronto su amo renacerá y Shishio obtendrá la victoria- dijo volviendo a su posición anterior- No se lo que signifique pero parece que Shishio esta conectada a ella de alguna forma o por lo menos ella a él, por que cuando caía la noche dijo que ya había llegado el momento poseer a Kaoru y hay cayo. No dijo nada más.

- Entiendo, pero de que modo el pudo poseerla si había desaparecido.

- No lo se pero no puedo sentirlo lo he estado buscando pero no puedo sentirlo es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra- Misao sonrió ante este cometario y se paro montando a Morfeo.

- Tengo que ir a ver como esta Kaoru¿nos veremos pronto?

- Tal vez por un tiempo no sea conveniente, pero pronto tendrás noticias de mi, cuídate mucho- se despidió dándole un nostálgico beso en la boca mezclado con pasión reprimida.

En la mansión de los Saitoh todos ya se habían enterado de lo sucedió y Kaoru descansaba en su alcoba en compañía de Enishi, y el resto de su familia al igual que Okina que había llegado lo mas rápido posible. Nadie se explicaba lo que había sucedido y más seria su sorpresa con el transcurso de las semanas. A petición de Okina todos abandonaron la habitación menos Enishi y regresaron a descansar mientras Misao entraba a la casa mirando rápidamente a Okina y entrando al cuarto evitando ver a Aoshi que percibió por su olor el olor de otra persona sobre su cuerpo y esto lo enfureció tanto que no pudo reprimir la frustración que sentía y la única manera que encontró para aliviar su dolor era golpear la pared tantas veces como sus fuerzas se lo permitiesen, tanto por lo sucedido con Kaoru como lo sucedido con Misao.

Cuando estuvo dentro respiro profundo y se acerco a su amiga sentándose frente a Enishi.

- ¿Tu sabes que le sucedió cierto?- le pregunto sin rodeos.

- No, no lo se pero tal vez me lo imagino y eso me enfurece mas- le respondió él.

- ¡La amas verdad!- le dijo ella con tanta naturalidad que le contesto dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de su error.

- Desde el primer momento en que la vi- dijo.

- Me lo imagine- dijo ella relajando sus tensados músculos- Tengo miedo de lo que le pueda suceder a partir de ahora, Soujiro me dijo que Yumi lo sabia todo pero estaba muy gravemente herida y aunque no lo estuviera no traicionaría a Shishio.

- ¿Que mas te dijo?

- No mucho, pero menciono algo que no logre entender- miro el rostro de Kaoru y bajo la voz como para que ella no los escuchara- Dijo que pronto renacería su amo y Shishio obtendría todo el poder. Además de que había llegado el momento de poseer a Kaoru, la verdad es que entiendo nada.

- Renacería su amor- repitió el en el mismo susurro.

- Si, pero hay algo que no entiendo, yo creí que su amo era Shishio y si no lo es él entonces quien lo es- dijo dando un suspiro y mirando como Enishi palidecía ante sus palabras y abría los ojos desorbitados- Pero que te sucede.

- No puede ser- repitió levantándose y mirando a Kaoru y después a Misao- Ella lo sabia, ella sabia la profecía y no le importo ella cumplió la profecía, Shishio es la encarnación del mal y Kaoru es la encarnación del bien, todo este tiempo yo creí que me quería utilizara a mi como el mal pero me equivoque todo era una trampa para debilitarla con mi presencia.

- Enishi lo que dices no tiene sentido- dijo Misao horrorizada- Eso es completamente imposible Shishio desapareció cuando Kenshin lo hirió, todos vimos como desapareció entre esas llamas. Kaoru nunca aceptaría cumplir la profecía, ella sabe que lo que eso significa… A menos que…

- A menos que hubiese alguien de por medio- completo Enishi la frase- Y esa persona solo puede ser…

- Kenshin- termino Misao tapándose la boca- Cuando hirió a Shishio es muy probable que este lo aya poseído de alguna manera pero, es imposible no hubiésemos dado cuenta no tiene sentido.

- Segura- dijo cayendo sobre la silla.

- Yo no se pero debemos averiguarlo si es así hay que ayudar a Kenshin y a Kaoru.

- No, te equivocas, no podemos hacer nada al respecto- le dijo mirándola muy serio- Si lo que suponemos es verdad no podemos ponerle sobre aviso de lo contrario podría lastimar a alguien mas, estoy seguro que Kaoru no nos va a decir nada y aunque obliguemos a Kenshin tampoco nos lo va a afirmar.

- Pero esto es muy grave- dijo ella.

- Por mas que queramos demostrar lo contrario yo no poseo la confianza de todos en esta familia y menos en la organización por motivos obvios claro a estas alturas ya deben saber sobre mi pasado y lo mismo pasaría con tigo- se sentó junto a Kaoru acariciando su mejilla- Lo mas razonable es que creyeran que estamos dirigiéndolos a una trampa y utilizaran el hecho de que estas acusando a tu propio hermano sin ningún escrúpulo- Misao no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón y la frustración la embargo, regresando a su cuerpo el cansancio de las horas anteriores.

- Esto no va a ser fácil, verdad- dijo después de unos segundos parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- No, no lo va a ser, pero debes ser fuerte por el bien de todos.

- Jaja no te preocupes soy una chica fuerte- le sonrió con ironía y lo dejo solo encaminándose a su casa bajo los furiosos ojos de Aoshi que las siguieron hasta que desapareció tras los edificios y aún así una leve brisa no cesaba a su alrededor removiendo la niebla matutina que cubría el suelo- Idiota- pensó después de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

Kaoru se negó a hablar de los sucedió la noche anterior y por mas que Saitoh la presionaba de sus labios no salía una palabra la única vez que remotamente pudo haber dicho algo cayo y solo respondió con amargas lagrimas arrancadas como espinas de una delicada rosa.

Sanosuke, Enishi, Megumi, Misao y Okina se habían reunido con ella en su habitación sin que nadie más se enterara. Todos la miraron en silencio sin decir nada esperando que ella empezaba a hablar pero ya que su silencio no se interrumpió en ningún momento Enishi fue el primero en atacar.

- Kaoru nosotros sabemos lo sucedido con Kenshin- dijo él recibiendo una perspicaz mirada de ella.

- No esta bien lo que estas haciendo amiga- dijo Misao- El no hubiese querido que te lastimasen, debes decirnos que fue lo que sucedió para poder ayudarte.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde lo sucedido y su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, su abdomen se iba hinchando sin que nadie se diera cuenta y ya no resistía ni siquiera ver a Kenshin mas que el dolor físico que le pudiera causar aunque estaba segura que no intentaría nada contra ella por miedo de lastimar su preciado tesoro, le dolía el saber que nunca mas lo vería le dolía el saber su destino y no se resignaba a perderlo todo.

- No se de que me están hablando- dijo ella seria sin un ápice de emoción en su voz.

- Hija- dijo Okina- Esta no es tu responsabilidad tu no tienes que conllevar esta pesada carga tu sola déjanos ayudarte.

- Te has equivocado Okina- le dijo ella como respuesta.

- Con un demonio Kaoru – dijo ya enfurecida Megumi avanzando hacia ella- No te hagas la estupida por tu bien y por el de esa criatura que llevas dentro de ti debes decirnos que sucedió esa noche por que si la profecía se cumple no valdrá de nada toda esta estupidez.

Todos quedaron de una pieza ante las palabras de Megumi, Sanosuke y Enishi primero miraron a Kaoru a la espera de que esta confirmara o negara esa información cosa que no hizo y después miraron a Megumi al igual que el resto.

- Se te olvida que yo poseo el poder de la medicina puedo escuchar desde aquí los latidos de su corazón, si lo quisiera lo pudiera ver a través de tu vientre, así que no nos mientas mas y dinos por una vez que fue lo que sucedió- dijo ella acercándose Kaoru- Fue Shishio cierto, Shishio esta utilizando a Kenshin.

- No puedo, realmente no puedo, perdónenme pero no puedo- dijo por respuesta cayendo sobre los brazos de Megumi y rompiendo a llorar.

La noticia del embarazo no se izo esperar y Saitoh al igual que Hiko y Aoshi rompieron en furia los tres le exigieron a la vez que rebelara el nombre del padre de la criatura pero gracias a Sanosuke y Enishi que no la dejaban sola ni un segundo. En poco tiempo su barriga se redondo y bajo la supervisión de Megumi el niño según había informado ella estaba en perfectas condiciones aunque no se explicaba como se había desarrollado en tan poco tiempo. Se veía mas hermosa que antes, la maternidad la había embellecido a tal punto que Enishi no pudo resistir la tentación y la beso en los labios mientras dormía. Cuando abrió los ojos ante el contacto lo observo y le dijo que se acostara a su lado y así el lo izo, siendo esos breves momentos en la noche los únicos en que permanecía en paz colocando su mano y la de el sobre su redondo vientre.

Parecía un jazmín rodeado por verdes hojas que la cubrían pero no evitaban que las maliciosas gotas del rocío la tocasen e hiriesen su liza e inmaculada superficie donde se producía el más exquisito y exótico aroma solo comparable con la libertad que expresaban sus hermosos pétalos. Durante esas semanas su aroma natural se había intensificado de tal manera que Enishi se deleitaba tan solo de sentirlo y ese mismo efecto causaba en Kenshin que enloquecía tan solo percibir el potente olor. Shishio huía de ese aroma ya que las fuerzas que creía controladas en el cuerpo de Kenshin se estremecían tan solo de percibir el inconfundible olor.

Al contrario de lo que todos pudiesen creer esas semanas eran un total tormento para ella. Una fuerza superior a las de ella la inducía en un profundo sueño atormentándola y mostrándole atroces imágenes que la atormentaban durante todo el día y la noche solo la mano de Enishi por algún motivo que desconoció podía borrar ese tormento y darle un segundo de paz.

Sanosuke se transportaba a casa de Megumi pese a que ella se lo había prohibido con el temor de que su padre los descubriera pero el no lo podía evitar. El solo pensar en los carnosos y rojos labios de Megumi sobre los suyos lo volvía loco y por lo tanto empezó a hacer rutina el quedarse a dormir entre sus brazos. La primera vez que lo había intentado Megumi lo había frenado diciéndole que había mucho movimiento en la casa y no era seguro así que tubo que regresar a su casa encontrándose a Misao en la puerta pero no antes de darle un apasiónate beso que la dejo sin respiración. Al principio se turnaba las noches con Enishi para cuidar a Kaoru pero eso había cambiado a petición exclusiva de Kaoru cosa que no agrado a Kenshin en lo absoluto y trato de agredir a Enishi pero Kaoru se le interpuso con mirada firme haciendo que este se retirase casi al instante.

Pero al verse libre en las noches regresaba a los brazos de Megumi quien lo recibía con todo el amor que le profanaba no dejando de lado las muchas peleas que se desataban en forma de susurro en la habitación antes de sucumbir en la pasión. Le encantaba su lacio cabello negro y sus profundos ojos oliváceos pero lo que lo volvía loco eran sus rojos labios. Los mordía y los absorbía mientras acariciaba su cuerpo y se dejaba acariciar, había encontrado a la mujer más hermosa y sensual sobre la tierra y no la dejaría escapar como el idiota de su hermano Aoshi. Mientras mas exploraba su anatomía más fascinado se quedaba hasta llegar el momento en que los dos no podían aguantar la excitación de sus cuerpos.

Bajo un hechizo de lujuria unían sus cuerpos el penetrándola en su totalidad y ella recibiéndola en una algarabía de placer. Sus cuerpos danzaban al unísono mientras se movían sobre las blancas sabanas envueltos bajo sus arrugados pliegues hasta que la excitación llegaba a tal punto que tenia que suprimir un grito y dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo del otro debido al cansancio y a la explosión de vida que se desataba dentro de ella.

En contra de los deseos de Sanosuke ella había preparado una pócima que tomaba todas las mañanas para evitar quedar embarazada ya que según ella ese no ere el momento indicado ni las circunstancias correctas para ese tipo de responsabilidad, cosa que el llego a aceptar después de un tiempo. Todos sabían de su compromiso pero debido a la delicadeza de la situación no habían puesto una fecha cosa que los tenía sin cuidado a los dos.

Misao se encargaba de cuidar a Morfeo ya que Kaoru no lo podía hacer y desde lo ocurrido en el lago no dejaba que nadie más lo tocase. Los frecuentes paseos por el bosque la condujeron varias veces a furtivos encuentros con Soujiro pero no en las mismas condiciones de antes, el deseo y posible amor que pudieron sentir en un pasado se había desvanecido con el paso del tiempo y solo quedaba breves corrientazas de pasión reprimida. Su relación con Aoshi… bueno no sabia como describirla, después de un tiempo empezó ha hablarle no teniendo mas opción ya que Okina le estaba asignando grandes responsabilidades sobre los Element's y en varias misiones les había tocado trabajar juntos.

Solo hablaban lo estrictamente necesario pero en una de esas misiones tuvieron que trasladarse a través de la tierra para no ser detectados a plena luz del día cosa que puso nervioso a Aoshi por más de una razón.

- Si vamos a trasladarnos a través de la tierra debes pegarte a mi de lo contrario no podré transportarnos y corres el peligro de quedar enterrado vivo- le dijo Misao con malicia tras una leve sonrisa.

- Bien- contesto acercándose a ella mientras maldecía en sus adentros.

- Shinomori no estoy jugando- le dijo ella exasperada- Te dije que tenias que pegarte a mi no acercarte a mi- dijo abrazándolo por completo, Aoshi ante este contacto que no pudo evitar estremecerse- Muy bien ahora abrázame tu a mi- dijo ella viendo como su diminuto cuerpo se pegaba mas al de él bajo la fuerza de sus brazos- Esta será la única vez que estaremos así de cerca- pensó en el momento en que la tierra se abría y él en un impulso se aferrada a ella con mucha mas fuerza.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya habían llegado a su objetivo y solo les quedaba esperar, la noche estaba oscura y una fuerte tormenta se estaba desatando sobre ellos haciéndolos temblar del frío. Misao se mantenía pegada a un árbol tratando de calentarse mientras observaba atenta ante cualquier movimiento. Cuando los calidos brazos de Aoshi se enlazaron sobre su cintura y la cubrieron con su cuerpo brindándole el calor que necesitaba y un tímido beso que no pudieron evitar. En el momento en que sus bocas reclamaban mas ferocidad su objetivo dio señales de aparecer y tuvieron que olvidar por el momento el apasiónate beso.

De eso ya hacia un tiempo pero las cosas no habían pasado a mayores y se trataban con la misma indiferencia.

En la mansión de los Saitoh se estaba celebrando el compromiso de Sanosuke y Megumi con las dos familias reunidas. Kenshin hizo el intento de acercarse a Kaoru pero cuando lo intento Sanosuke y Enishi se postraron frente a el como una inquebrantable pared impidiéndole el paso. Todos vestían hermosas galas para la ocasión y Kaoru se había puesto un largo vestido azul noche el cual hacia relucir su hermosa barriga y su resplandeciente rostro, el cual tenia enmarcado por su oscuro cabello azulosos recogido en un moño alto con varios mechones sueltos. Megumi iba vestida con traje rojo y su cabello suelto haciendo enloquecer a Sanosuke que no dejaba de observarla. Misao usaba uno con los colores de otoño y su habitual trenza. Y Tomoe llevaba con total elegancia un largo vestido color violeta, casi como los ojos de Kenshin en otros tiempos. Kenshin no se acercaba a ella desde que se había recuperado, le huía como un animal temeroso y cauteloso y trataba por todos los medios de no mirarla a los ojos, pero Hiko le había ofrecido su hospitalidad ya que no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

Kaoru agarro fuertemente la mano de Sanosuke llamando la atención de Enishi y Kenshin.

- Sano llévame al lago de prisa al lago- le dijo aguantando unas fuertes punzadas en su vientre- Es hora.

- Enishi- dijo antes de desaparecer junto a su hermana- El lago.

- ¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Tokio.

- Ya es hora- susurro Megumi saliendo a toda prisa de la mansión y montando un caballo al igual que todos los demás incluyendo a Yajiko y a Tsubama que acaban de llegar y salían de su sorpresa al ver el estado de Kaoru.

Kenshin no dejaba de sonreír y galopaba a toda velocidad hacia el lago siendo uno de los primeros en llegar. Cuando todos desmontaron se acercaron a la orilla del lago donde Kaoru estaba sumergida asta el pecho.

- Debo entrar a ayudarla- dijo de repente Megumi.

- No- dijo Sanosuke apoyando una mano sobre su hombro y deteniéndola- Me dijo que solo una persona podía entrar y ese era Enishi.

- Que pero el no es medico el no puede hacer nada- dijo Saitoh viendo como Kaoru se doblaba ante las fuertes contracciones.

Kenshin poseído por el cuerpo en llamas de Shishio no entendió en su totalidad lo que quería Kaoru, no pensó que le opusiera tanta resistencia pero ese chiquilla si que le había dado problemas, había tratado de detener el poder maligno que se desarrollaba dentro de ella pero sabia que esa fuerza era mucho mas fuerte y todos sus intentos fracasarían. Solo tenía una duda y era que de alguna manera durante las noches podía bloquear la emergía maligna que emanaba hacia ella y le era imposible realizar cualquier ataque contra su cuerpo. Pero lo que le interesaba en esos momentos era entrar en el agua y así recibir a su señor y así darle comienzo a la segunda mitad de su elaborado plan.

Enishi entro al agua con un poco de recelo mirando de vez en cuando como Kenshin lo miraba con ojos ardientes. Se acerco a Kaoru y la ayudo a mantenerse en pie.

- E… eni…Enishi- dijo ella entrecortadamente a causa del dolor- Recuerdas tu promesa.

- Si- contesto el en voz baja negando con la cabeza- No Kaoru, no lo are… eso nunca, Kaoru no me pidas que hagas eso por favor, no me lo pidas por que ahora, no me pidas eso Kaoru- su voz temblaba y lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas dejando caer al agua sus diminutas gafas. Misao supo de inmediato lo que Kaoru le estaba pidiendo ya que un una de sus múltiples conversaciones el le había confesado la promesa que le había hecho a ella. No pudo contener las lágrimas y se aferro al cuerpo de Aoshi quien la recibió sin entender nada.

- Recuerdas que me lo prometiste Enishi- dijo limpiándole sus lagrimas y rescatando de las aguas sus gafas- No pierdas esto- se las entrego apretando sus manos- Recuerda que fue un regalo de mi parte, ahora te pido que me devuelvas ese regalo, sabes perfectamente que esta es la única opción, lo sabes bien yo voy a estar bien no te preocupes confío en ti.

- Como tú desees- le respondió colocándose las gafas y ocultando sus ojos. Apoyó una de sus manos sobre el abdomen de Kaoru y una luz blanca salio de ella dejando escapar un grito de la boca de Kaoru.

Saitoh y Hiko avanzaron horrorizados tratando de detener lo que sucedía al igual que Aoshi pero este fue detenido por Misao y Saitoh y Hiko a duras penas por Sanosuke. Kenshin dio un brinco hacia el lago pero un poderoso ataque lo devolvió a tierra llamando la atención de todos viendo como Okina se acercaba a ellos. El nuevo grito procedente del lago atrapo nuevamente la atención de todos y como si fuera cámara lenta los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron estremeciendo toda la plenitud del lago que se había quebrado como una copa de cristal la luz en la mano de Enishi se intensifico y un fuerte golpe emano de él directo al vientre de la mujer que le había devuelto la paz cuando el estaba en tribulaciones. El golpe fue tan certero y rápido que a lo único que le dio tiempo antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez fue a sonreír con verdadera paz y decirle un débil gracias.

Todo volvió a la normalidad y la noche iluso el lugar con sus lúgubres colores ambientando con sus luces el hermoso lago. Kenshin cuando pudo recuperarse del ataque solo alcanzo a ver como Enishi caminaba hacia la orilla con el cuerpo sin vida de Kaoru.

- No- grito histérico embargado por una terrible furia- No maldita arpía, lo había planeado desde el principio maldita bruja bastarda- gritaba mientras lo rodeaba un ardiente fuego que tomaba la forma de un hombre y abandonaba el cuerpo de Kenshin dejándolo inconciente.

… **Continuara…**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Esto a sido un milagro pude escribir este cap. Literalmente en un día así que tiene Metamorfosis y Doble Vida para rato jajaja.

Se que este cap. es bastante triste pero tiene de todo un poco y para todos los gusto. No se si entender las extrañas relaciones que se desatan a trabes de la historia pero si no las entienden les pido que lean con mas detenimiento y verán en propósito o si no bueno mas fácil solo pregunten y yo les contestare hasta donde se me sea posible.

Espero que les guste a todos y nuevamente muchas gracias por las muchas votaciones hacia esta historia se les agradece de todo corazón…

…Bueno ahora vamos con los riview… Muchas gracias a esos que no dejan riview pero se que leen mi historia y les gusta… SIP un beso muy grande a todos

**MONIKA-DONO**(Hola aquí tienes para que te entretengas un poco mas y así no me olvides tan pronto… Bueno debes creer que soy toda una malvada por lo q acabo de hacer pero todo tiene su propósito (por cierto no te mueras que te tengo que decir algo por msn) Y Aoshi ya ves esta que muerde de tan solo mirarlo jaja bueno cuídate mucho besos lokilla cuídate bye) **Ghia-Hikari** (Hola solo te digo que siento mucho que te deprimieras pero yo también lo estoy… espero que este cap. por un lado te suba el animo pero por el otro se que vas a querer estrangularme bueno nada es perfecto salúdame a tu minaso de mi parte :juju: a tu lindo patito :juju: espero tus comentarios nos vemos por msn besos bye) **gabyhyatt** (Me alegra que te guste la pareja de Misao y Soujiro a ellos les espera… bueno no te puedo decir vas a tener que esperar pero al pobre de ken siempre le toca todo lo malo no modo a alguien le tenia que tocar… Cuídate mucho un beso espero tu review) **AoMe Hisoshima** (Bueno si no lo has descubierto aún en este cap. pues el poder lo obtuvo Shishio… si tienes alguna otra pregunta sabes donde encontrarme así que espero este te guste y el castigo que le estoy poniendo a Aoshi jaja pobre, no vemos un beso cuídate)** DaniHimura **(Hola onesan…jajaja me alegra mucho que te guste como escribo, espero te siga gustando al igual que este cap. cuídate mucho y un beso bien grande nos vemos en msn) **mer1** (Hola colega jaja bueno si quieres lo dejo peor el próximo cap. y así puedes venir a visitarme y conoces una isla tropical, te digo me llego tu carta y te mande hace un tiempo un e-mail no se si te llego pero cualquier cosa me avisas… espero te guste este cap. cuídate mucho y un beso bien grande bye) **arcasdrea** (Bueno por lo menos en el cap. anterior era tu sensei no se que seré ahora en este pero bueno me tocara esperar a ver… espero te guste este nuevo cap. cuídate mucho un beso nos vemos en msn… ha casi se me olvida mira que hay mucho Sano en este cap… eso es para q después no te quejes) **akari-aoi** (Hola, hola me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero te siga gustando después de este cap. no temas yo me encargare de darle su merecido a ese maldito de Shishio… Bueno nos estaremos viendo por aquí un beso bien grande y cuídate mucho bye)

BUENO cuídense todos muchísimos y un besote mega GRANDE a todas las miembros de **KAZUKO RK**… nos estamos viendo por estos lares bye bye

…**Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS VOTOS…**


	13. XII El pasar del tiempo

Hola a todos aquí estamos otra vez los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki...

_DOBLE VIDA_

By: Lázara

Capitulo XII: El pasar del tiempo

Saitoh no se pudo mover cuando la cosa… no sabia como llamarla y sus pensamientos solo procesaron la palabra cosa para después sustituirla por demonio, cuando ese demonio ataco a Enishi quien se aferraba el cuerpo frío y tieso de su hija, de Kaoru. No parpadeaba solo miraba el rostro de esa niña que no conocía, el día que nació fue el mas feliz de su vida pero después con todos los acontecimientos que acarrearon su crecimiento creyó prudente alejarla de su doble vida de lo que seria su destino a no ser que el lo impidiera. Deseaba lo mejor para ella y no quería que sufriera como lo habían hecho antes muchos mas. La mando a estudiar lejos por demasiado tiempo y cuando regreso ya no era una niña, ya no era su niña, se había convertido en todo una mujer a lo largo de esos once años de estudio.

A su alrededor todo sucedía tan rápido que él no se pudo mover. Kenshin yacía inconciente en la tierra siendo atendido por Megumi y ese hombre encandecerte que trataba de acercarse a Enishi emanaba un olor prutefacto y acido. Del Bosque Maldito salieron un grupo de personas que los atacaban de diversos ángulos y Misao por increíble que pareciera los estaba defendiendo a todos junto a Sanosuke, Hiko, Yajiko, y el resto de los Element's que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Todos atacaron a Shishio cuando se dieron cuenta que era las llamas vivientes pero eran derribados con un solo movimiento de su mano hasta que Okina se quito la blanca capa que lo cubría y se paro frente a él.

-Acaso tu piensas luchar contra mi- dijo una ronca voz proviniendo del cuerpo flamable- Soy mucho mas poderoso que tu y el que esa perra haya muerto no significa que mis planes hayan fracasado por que como quiera ella debía morir.

-Eres un maldito- dijo Okina adoptando su pocision de ataque- Yo no te podré destruir Shishio pero si le dará tiempo a aquellos que si lo puedan hacer.

-No me hagas reír- dijo Shishio lanzándole una llama de fuego la cual fue esquivada por un moro de tierra creado por Misao- Acaso crees que con eso me podrás detener- esta vez el ataque fue dirigió a Misao pero un viento negro lo detuvo, dejando ver a Soujiro junto a la asombrada chica- Traidor- dijo simplemente volviendo toda su atención a Okina.

-Prepárate Shishio por que pasaras unas largas vacaciones en el infierno- dijo Okina moviendo su cuerpo lentamente dejándose llevar pos un lento ritmo que provocaba un aura blanca en su cuerpo.

-No me hagas reír- le dijo Shishio concentrando su poder en un solo y definitivo ataque- Esa magia antigua no te servirá de nada contra mis poderes.

Okina no le respondió y cuando su aura fue tan fuerte que segó a todos los presente concentro la energía a su pecho formando una esfera perfecta y redonda la cual se dirigió al cuerpo de Shishio y este lanzo su ataque milésimas de segundos después. Todos creyeron que los dos ataques chocarían pero cuando estuvieron tan cercas que se rozaban se movieron pasando un por encima del otro y golpeando de golpe su objetivo.

El sonido el estremecimiento el dolor en si fue atroz. Todo se paralizo y la primera hoja se movió cuando el cuerpo sin vida callo al suelo, con sus ojos en blanco y su inmaculada valva blanca manchada de su sangre espesa.

-Que iluso eres estupido anciano- dijo Shishio al ver que su cuerpo no había sufrido daño alguno se prepara para terminar su trabajo y devolverle al vida a la criatura muerta que yacía dentro del cuerpo de Kaoru, pero cuando fue a moverse para atacarlos el aura blanca lo envolvió. Apago su fuego y solo dejo un cuerpo chamuscado por las llamas donde en algunas partes se veía los huesos- ¿Que es esto?- se pregunto desapareció. No hubo gritos, ni fuego ni nada solo el cuerpo sin vida de Okina testificaban que alguna vez estuvo presente en ese lugar.

Kenshin abrió lo ojos lentamente ayudado por Megumi para sentarse cuando vio como Enishi besaba los pálidos labios de Kaoru. Parpadeo un momento analizando todo lo ocurrido cuando noto que esta no abría los ojos ante el contacto, eso no le molesto por alguna razón sentía que le debía por lo menos eso, ni siquiera respiraba y el miedo se apoderaba de él lentamente. Se acerco a ellos casi sin poder caminar y se dejo caer junto a ese hombre quien lo miro pero no dejo que la abrazase.

-Ella lo hubiese preferido así- le dijo alzándola ante la vista de todos y hablándole a Saitoh quien a duras penas reaccionaba- Se que no entiende lo que acabo de hacer, pero debe entender que esto era por su bien si ese bebe nacía ella moriría de una forma mucho mas dolorosa y para siempre.

Les dio la espalda a todos y dejo que la luna acariciara su rostro por última vez.

-Sueña hasta que te llegue tu anhelado despertar- le dijo lanzando su cuerpo al aire el cuan ante la sorpresa de todos se desintegro desapareciendo para siempre de la vida de todos.

Los servicios fúnebres de Okina se celebraron con suma privacidad a todas las personas se les dejo saber que había muerto por un ataque al corazón y según su voluntad Misas paso a ser la nueva líder de los Element's, bajo su comando la primera regla que impuso fue la de aceptar como nuevo miembro a Soujiro Seta. Todos se opusieron pero ella les dejo saber toda la ayuda que habían recibido de su parte a un coste de su vida. Yumi había desaparecido y sabia que la vida de su amigo corría peligro, por mas que ello lo queresa como un hijo no borraría el amargo sabor de la traición en su memoria. Aoshi se enfrento a su decisión y estuvieron discutiendo por no decir que peleando por mas de dos horas lo cual los llevo un beso indefinido durante toda una noche, pero tan pronto los rayos del sol tocaron sus cuerpos y despertaron sus celos regresaron.

-Misao por favor no permitas que Seta trabaje tan cerca de nuestro núcleo- le pidió él a la acorrucada chica que lo abrazaba.

-Ya te dije que no lo iba a hacer- le respondió ella sin alterarse disfrutando de los pocos minutos de paz.

-Es peligroso que este tan cerca de nuestros planes quien dice que no nos traicionaría- dijo exasperado separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos y enfatizar eso último.

-Si nos quisiera traicionar créeme que lo hubiera hecho hacia mucho tiempo y a la primera que quitaría de en medio seria a mi- le respondió Misao molesta- No deberías preocuparte tanto por él.

-No me preocupo por él- le respondió Aoshi ya molesto- Solo me preocupa que la muerte de Okina y la de Kaoru sea en vano, que todo se eche a perder por su traición.

-La muerte de ellos dos no se quedara impune- dijo Misao empezando a vestirse-Y si tanto te preocupa que nos traiciones te aconsejo que empieces tu búsqueda por otro lado, estoy segura que encontraras mas gratos resultados- dijo y después se marcho dejándolo solo en su habitación desnudo y completamente furioso sabiendo que sus palabras tenían mucho de verdadero pero no podía evitar querer matarlo cada vez que lo veía como le tocaba la espalda y le susurraba algo al oído, provocando que algunas veces riera pero otras asintiera con seriedad y se alejara los dos muy juntos.

Nadie decía nada y menos se atrevían a negarlo o aceptarlo pero todos en la organización sabían las grandes confianzas que existían entre su líder y ese nuevo miembro.

El tiempo…que nunca da marcha atrás y es una bestia desenfrenada siguió su curso marcando la vida de cada uno de los Element's mientras vivan en relativa paz.

Sanosuke un año después de la muerte de su hermana se caso con la mujer que amaba, fue una ceremonia sencilla sin muchos invitados a petición de los novios y con las protestas de Tokio quien deseaba alegrar su casa ya que la tristeza no iba a regresar a su hija y ella no lo hubiese permitido. Vivian en la mansión de Hiko y en la Saitoh ya que gracias a las habilidades de Sanosuke se podían permitir ese lujo. Hiko se mantenía alerta ante cualquier eventualidad dentro o fuera de los Element's cada vez veía menos a Misao ya que como líder se mantenía muy ocupada de todos los sutiles movimientos que se efectuaban fuera y dentro de la organización.

Todos trataban de encontrar el camino perdido de sus vidas y aunque algunos lo lograran a medias otros se negaban a encontrarlo. Las rivalidades entre Kenshin y Enishi se incrementaron al este enterarse de los detalles de la muerte de Kaoru.

-Tú tuenes el poder de revivir a los muertos así que, que esperas para traerla de vuelta- le dijo Kenshin frente a todos.

-No es tan fácil- le respondió Enishi mirando sus manos.

-Que quieres decir con que no es tan fácil, revivir a mi hermana- dijo Aoshi- Aquí no se trata de es o no es fácil es si o no y tu lo puedes hacer.

-El tiene razón- dijo Soujiro levantando la cabeza y mirando de soslayo a Misao- La Señorita Kaoru- dudo por unos segundos y continuo- Ella sabia muy bien a lo que se estaba enfrentando al quedar embarazada de Himura… me corrijo… del mal en todo caso, hubiese muerto de forma natural el no tuviese problemas para revivirla pero ya que su cuerpo y su alma estaban tan ligadas con esta fuerza es casi…

-Imposible- dijo Misao interrumpiéndolo- Si la revives corre el riesgo de revivir a esa criatura también y si eso llegara a pasar todos estaríamos perdido.

-La única posibilidad de que eso no llegara a pasar es que ella muriese justo antes de dar a luz- dijo Enishi- Así si llegara a revivir la criatura no reviviría junto a ella.

-¿Si llegara?- dijo desconcertado Kenshin.

-Eso quiere decir que no es seguro que volverá- dijo esta vez Saitou controlando se furia.

-Ella no volverá gracias a mi- dijo Enishi- La única que puede decidir eso es ella este donde este. Yo puedo abrir un puente para su traslado pero si ella no acepta cruzarlo entonces nunca regresara. EL puente ya esta abierto, solo espero su respuesta.

-¿Cuanto tiempo demora?- pregunto Sanosuke.

-Tal vez un día, una semana, un mes, un año o tal vez nunca- le respondió Enishi- Yo no puedo hacer nada mas de lo que e hecho y solo nos queda esperar.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que volvieron a ver a Enishi, desde ese momento solo investigaba acerca de sus poderes y se entrenaba en monasterios secretos incrementando sus habilidades con el único propósito de ayudar a Kaoru. Ya no tendría que procurarse por su hermana ya que después de un tiempo se caso con Kenshin, lo único que lamentaba es que no pudiera tener hijos y con la ayuda de Megumi abortaron dos niñas, niñas especiales como les había dicho la directora del orfanato, según ellas podían ver personas que habían muerto hacia muchísimo tiempo y eso llego a aislarlas por completo de sus compañeras y asustar a tal grado a todo el personal que nadie quería encargarse de su cuidado hasta que conocieron la familia Himura. Sus nombre era Ayame y Susume pero a los pocos días de mudarse a la mansión le dijeron a Misao que ya no podían ver a nadie mas que todos se habían ido.

El tiempo paso y nueve largos años cubrieron de felicidades y tristezas los Element's viviendo en una inestable paz que su nueva líder trataba de sostener contra todas sus fuerzas. Hasta que Enishi volvió del monasterio siendo recibido por sus sobrinas las cuales sentían un enorme aprecio por ese tío tan parecido a ellas.

… Continuara…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hola a todos este capitulo es algo raro en esta historia pero es fundamental para los suceso del futuro muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y un besote bien grande

Para todos.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejas sus opiniones y pensamientos a trabes de los riview y también a las que no: un besote a CiNtHiA, Ghia-Hikari, AoMe Hisoshima, akari-aoi, kaoru-luna, MONIKA-DONO, Arcasdrea.

Un beso bien grande a todos se despide de ustedes…

Lazara


	14. XIII Retorno

Hola a todos aquí estamos otra vez los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki...

_**DOBLE VIDA**_

By: Lázara

Capitulo XIII: Retorno

Nueve largos años habían pasado, y todos como las aguas de un rió inestable tuvieron que proseguir con el rumbo de sus vidas aunque estos se empecinaran en nadar en contra de la corriente.

Kenshin sufrió mucho con la perdida de la mujer que amaba aunque el tiempo no le permitió conocerla tanto como hubiese querido. Se paseaba por la orilla del rió casi todos los días desde esa fatídica noche, siempre en busca de alguna señal de algún atisbo de esperanza algo, cualquier cosa que le indicara el camino que debía seguir pero por mas que se empecinara nada sucedía y no podía esquivar mas los problemas que lo asechaban. Tomoe vivía con él, como huésped de la familia pero que caso tenia eso ahora sabia que no lo había olvidado que ella lo seguía amando tanto como en un principio pero él que sentía, no lo sabia y no dejaba de amara a Kaoru aunque esta hubiese fallecido hacia ya mas de seis meses.

Su padre le había dicho que siguiera, que no se detuviera que no era bueno para él esperar a una persona que no sabia si regresaría. No lo hacia por malicio, no al contrario pero él al igual que Saitou no entendían que simplemente no podía olvidarla.

Misao mantenía a los Element's unidos después de la muerte de Okina y había salificado mas el grupo al abrirle las puertas a otras entidades dentro de su mismo grupo, ahora eran mas fuertes y estaban mejor preparados para segur luchando cuándo se presentara la ocasión. Pero su vida personal era todo un desastre y mas que un desastre era un campo de batalla. Por un lado estaba ese amor irracional que sentía por Aoshi, era como si estuviera amarrada a él y por mas que lo odiara cada vez que la abrazaba que la besaba era como si estuviera volando pero era un vuelo corto y efímero ya que tan pronto como comenzaba concluía, sus diferencias se interponían sobre su amor y eso era algo que ninguno podía superar. Por otro lado estaba su mano derecha Soujiro Seta, con el tiempo y a raíz del correr del tiempo se fue ganando la confianza de casi todos en la organización y los que no le tenían confianza por lo menos admitían su brillantez y perspicacia, él era lo mas cercano a una vida privada, era el único que la consolaba cuando estaba asustada y la amaba sin importar sus diferencias. Sentía por ese hombre de sonrisa afable y tranquila un amor inverosímil y dócil solo lo comparaba con sus sentimientos hacia Aoshi y eso la confundía, no podía amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo pero no lo podía evitar.

Era el cumpleaños de Ayame y Susume las dos hijas de Tomoe y Kenshin y todos los miembros de la facial Himura junto a la Saitou incluido algunos íntimos invitados se había reunido para celebrar los catorce años de Ayame y los doce de Susume. Ambas niñas habían acordado desde el día que fueron adoptadas celebrar sus cumpleaños el mismo día ya que eran muy unidas.

-Muchas felicidades niñas- dijo una hermosa mujer de veintisiete años, con su negro cabello suelto para la ocasión y unos hermosos ojos verdes zafiros- Espero que no hayan realizado ninguna travesura por que si no me tendré que llevar esto- dijo ella entregándole dos paquetes envueltos.

-Claro que no Misao- dijo Susume abrazando a su tía.

-Siempre nos portamos bien- le dijo Ayame abriendo apresuradamente el regalo- Es hermoso- dijo la niña colgándose en su cuello un delicado collar de oro puro y una reluciente piedra tan brillante como el sol y resistente como ninguna otra.

-Misao como conseguiste esto es…es, es hermoso parecen estrellas- le dijo Susume colocándose al igual que su hermana la hermosa prenda.

-Son estrellas- les respondió ella.

-¿Y como las obtuvistes?- le preguntó Susume no dejado de ver la hermosa piedra blanca.

- De la tierra- contesto una áspera pero melodiosa voz detrás de ellas- En las profundidades de la tierra también existen estrellas, pero estas son mucho más hermosas que las que hay en el cielo.

Misao lo miro, no sabia que decir sabía que esas palabras encerraban otro significado que la simple satisfacción de una pregunta infantil y ese detalle le erizo la piel tratando de controlar el temblor frío que se provoco en su cuerpo.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice Aoshi-san Misao?- pregunto Ayame.

-Si es verdad- le dijo ellas y las beso deseándoles muchas felicidades.

A medida que los íntimos invitados de la familia iban llegando le entregaban a las felices cumpleañeras sus hermosos regalos, asta que llego la hora de cenar y todos las esperaban para dar inicio a la cena.

-Kenshin por que no vas por las niñas- dijo Tomoe mientras tocaba la barriga de Megumi la cual después de muchos intentos había logrado quedar en cinta, ya que el brebaje que había tomado en un principio la afecto evitando que quedara en cinta durante un tiempo- Megumi tienes un buen aspecto y tu barriga ya se nota.

-Si- respondió un orgulloso Sanosuke besando los labios a su esposa- Dentro de poco nacerá el primer Saitou Hiko.

-¿Y cuantos hijos piensas tener cabeza de gallo?- le dijo Misao haciéndolo enfurecer ante las rizas de todos.

-Pues comadreja tendré tantos hijos como quiera- le respondió él activando un tic nervioso en la frente de Misao- Y Megumi, claro- añadió después de ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía esta, logrando que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

Mientras fuera de la casa Ayame y Susume no quitaban la vista de los hermosos rayos del sol que se ocultaban bajo el manto de la noche dándole paso a un agradable brisa fría y a las primeras luciérnagas del atardecer.

-Niñas que hacen aquí afuera solas, acaso no les gusta la fiesta que hemos preparado para ustedes- dijo Kenshin abrazando a sus dos hijas.

-Claro que si oto-san- le respondió Susume.

-Solo estamos esperando a alguien- dijo Ayame algo cohibida evitando la mirada de su padre.

-¿Y a quien esperan?- pregunto este dándole un beso en la cabeza a ambas.

-A mi- dijo la voz de un hombre con platinados cabellos.

-Tío, tío, viniste tío- grito Ayame y Susume a la vez lanzándose en a los brazos de ese hombre barbudo, con ojos oscuros protegido pos unas viejas pero hermosas gafas violetas y su largo y lacio cabello sujeto a una coleta baja mientras se movía con el viento.

-Enishi- dijo Kenshin con voz fría, recordando los duros suceso del pasado.

-Kenshin me alegro mucho de volverte a ver- dijo este ignorando su áspero tono de voz y extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo y como un símbolo secreto de paz.

Kenshin miro su mano extendida sin saber que hacer, había pasado mucho tiempo pero aun le dolía todo lo sucedido y aunque sabia que Enishi no podía hacer nada más para ayudarla no podía evitar sentirse furioso y posteriormente celoso. Su mente comenzó a volar hacia el pasado mientras sostenía su mano aceptando esa oculta propuesta y sus ojos se encontraban en los recuerdos.

Kenshin paseaba por el lago como tantas veces lo había hecho pero esta vez no estaba solo y al llegar a la orilla encontró otra persona contemplando la apacible superficie de las enigmáticas aguas.

-Que haces aquí Enishi- dijo Kenshin sentándose junto a su compañero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Vengo a despedirme- respondió este no apartando la vista del frente- No creo volver en algún tiempo y necesito pensar sobre algunas cosas.

-¿No has tenido noticias de ella cierto?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No- respondió este- Por eso necesito marcharme, necesito fortalecerme para poder regresarla y esta vez no la dejare marchar- Kenshin ante estas palabras lo miro con sus enormes ojos dorados y centellantes.

-¿Que estas queriendo decir?- pregunto él.

-Eres lo más parecido a un amigo que tengo o por lo menos eso te considero yo- le dijo Enishi sin mirarlo pero sintiendo su penetrante mirada- Pero no pretendo decirte nada mucho antes que tu conocieras a Kaoru yo la conocía, yo la amaba como ella me amaba a mi. No puedo decir lo mismo en estos momentos por que me constan los sentimientos que los dos mantuvieron y el que ella no este aquí es precisamente por ese sentimiento. No pretendo echarte la culpa de nada- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Pero si logro que ella regrese moveré cielo y tierra con tal de que sea feliz y si es posible que sea feliz con migo Kenshin, la deje ir dos veces pero no la dejare ir tres.

-Eso lo veremos- le contesto controlando el rictus de ira que opacaban sus ojos.

-Si- dijo Enishi levantándose- Eso lo veremos.

-Hermano- grito una voz femenina sacando a los dos hombres de sus profundos pensamientos y soltándose el fuerte apretón de mano que se dedicaban.

-Hola Tomoe- la saludo este con un fuerte abrazo- Te ves muy bien y veo que mis sobrinas favoritas están muy guapas.

-Ahora si podemos entrar a cenar- dijo Ayame arrastrándolo asta la mesa después de saludar a todos los presentes.

-Perdona que te pregunte Enishi- dijo Aoshi una vez todos los mayores estuvieron tomando un poco de te alejado de los chicos- Pero por que has regresado.

-Para celebrar el cumpleaños de mis sobrinas- le respondió este sin inmutarse indicándole a Misao que necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Buenas noches- dijo una masculina voz desde la puerta sin atreverse a entrar en la habitación.

-Buenas noches Soujiro, deseas tomar algo- le dijo Megumi ignorando el rostro helado de Aoshi.

-Muchas gracias Megumi, pero solo e venido en busca de Misao- respondió este.

-Bueno el deber me llama- dijo Misao avanzando unos pasos para marcharse- Nos vemos padre, Enishi- dijo dudando unos segundos antes de marcharse- ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?

-Claro- respondió este despidiéndose de las dos niñas y prometiéndoles que regresaría pronto para contarle sobre el monasterio y otras cosas.

Ya fuera de la mansión, lejos de oídos curiosos Soujiro saludo cordialmente a Enishi el cual se alegro mucho de verlo junto a Misao.

-¿Muy bien Enishi ahora podemos hablar tranquilos, me vas a decir por que has vuelto antes del tiempo que tenias previsto?- le pregunto Misao sin rodeos.

-Okina no se equivoco en elegirte como líder Misao, siempre al grano- respondió este sonriendo- Veras mientras vigilaba el portal que deje abierto para Kaoru sucedió algo inusual.

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto Soujiro.

-El puente que separa este muerdo del otro es uno sumamente tranquilo, pero es tan tranquilo que todo esta en desorden- dijo Enishi acariciando su varaba de varios días la cual le daba una aspecto muy seductor- Emití un llamado como otra veces pero esta vez fue mas intenso, debo confesarles que esta situación ya me estaba desesperando no me podía permitir no obtener mas noticias de ella necesitaba hacer algo- respiro profundo- Así que cambie el mensaje y lo envié a todas las direcciones que me fueron posibles sin contar la gran energía que necesite los monjes me encontraron casi muerto…

-Estas loco- lo interrumpió Misao.

-Puede ser- le respondió él- El caso es que cuando regrese al portal sentí una presencia muy calida y pensé que era Kaoru pero tan pronto pronuncie su nombre desapareció, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que acaricio mi rostro y desapareció.

-Quieres decir que ella esta aquí- dijo Soujiro adelantándose a Misao.

No lo puedo asegurar pero cuando intente regresar al portal tan pronto recupere la memoria ya se había cerrado y no pude abrirlo- dijo él- Por eso creo que regreso.

-Pero no sabes si es ella u otra cosa, cierto- dijo Misao de pronto analizando la situación.

-Así mismo es- dijo Enishi con semblante preocupado- Por eso e venido necesito que todos los síquicos de los Element's y las tribus adyacentes se unan para un rastreo masivo, recitamos saber que fue lo que atravesó el portal.

-Muy bien- dijo esta- Yo me encargare de eso, mientras tanto tu descansa me mantendré en contacto con tigo.

-Bien estaré esperando- les dijo Enishi y se retiro a la casa después que sus dos amigos se marcharan dentro de la tierra abrazados como dos enamorados amantes.

Los días pasaron y Enishi no se podía mantener quieto, Hiko al igual que Saitou le habían preguntado varias veces si todo estaba bien pero este solo se limitaba en decir que simplemente estaba algo nervioso por el constante ruido ya que el monasterio era muy tranquilo.

Kenshin hablaba cordialmente con él pero manteniendo siempre una distancia respetuosa.

-Papa por que no salimos a dar un paseo- dijo Ayame montada ya en un hermoso corcel pardo junto a Susume.

-Muy bien creo que me puedo tomar un descanso- le respondió regresando al poco rato con un hermoso azabache.

-¿A donde iremos?- preguntaron las niñas.

-Que les parece si vamos al lago.

-Si- contestaron estas saliendo a todo galope de la casa atravesando el bosque evitando así la ciudad.

-Tengan cuidado- les grito Tomoe viéndolas partir junto a Kenshin.

-Todo esta bien Tomoe-san- dijo la suave voz de Tsubame.

-Si, es que esos tres no piensan con la cabeza- le contesto ella entrando junto a la hermosa chica de veinte unos años.

-Se parecen muchísimo- le respondió esta riendo.

Mientras en el lago Ayame y Susume no dejaban de gritar ya que le habían ganado a su padre en la alocada carrera que habían desatado y Kenshin se hacia el ofendido alegando que él las había dejado ganar.

-Vamos oto-san admítelo te ganamos- dijo Ayame abrazándolo.

-No seas mal perdedor oto-san- que dirá Hiko si se entera- dijo Susume ayudando a su hermana.

-Eso es chantaje- dijo Kenshin- No dejare que estén mas con Sanosuke- ante esto los tres se miraron y echaron a reír, de tan solo pensar lo que diría este si se enterase de lo que estaban diciendo.

-Bueno niñas iré a buscar los caballos para que tomen agua y después podremos visitar a Tokio, pero solo un rato entendido- dijo Kenshin alejándose de ellas.

-Si- respondieron ellas sacándole la lengua con sonrisa picara.

Mientras Kenshin se alejaba una suave brisa acaricio los rostros de las dos chicas y estas miraron automáticamente hacia la orilla del lago asombradas de lo que veían sus ojos.

-Ha vuelto- dijo Susume acercándose a la orilla del lago algo atemorizada- Ayame han vuelto.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Ayame acercándose igual que su hermana.

-No deben temerme no les are daño- dijo una hermosa mujer de ojos azul mar y pelo negro casi azul mientras su cuerpo su pelo y sus ojos eran casi transparente.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Ayame.

-Eres la mujer bonita de la casa del tío Sanosuke- dijo Susume asombrando levemente a le hermosa mujer.

-¿Quiénes son, cuales son sus nombres?- preguntó ella.

-Mi nombre es Ayame Hiko Yuquishiro y ella es mi hermana Susume Hiko Yuquishiro- dijo la mayor de las dos.

-Ya veo- respondió esta con sus cristalinos ojos.

-Nuestros padres son Tomoe Hiko y Kenshin Hiko- dijo Susume.

-Tienen unos padres muy buenos- dijo la transparente mujer.

-¿Los conoces?- pregunto Ayame algo sorprendida esta era la primera vez que un fantasma se detenía a hablar mas de dos palabras con ellas y conociera a las personas a su alrededor.

-Si, los conozco- dijo ella desapareciendo.

-¿Espera como te llamas?- grito Susume alarmando a Kenshin.

-Kamilla, Kaoru Kamilla- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para después perderse entre el paisaje.

-¿Que sucedió?- preguntó un agitado Kenshin al llegar corriendo hasta sus hijas.

-¿Oto-san tu sabes quien es Kamilla Kaoru?- pregunto Susume.

Kenshin palideció su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos se transformaron un dorado tan intenso como el sol.

-¿De donde sacaron ese nombre?- les pregunto él casi con desespero.

-La mujer bonita de casa de tío Sanosuke nos lo dijo- dijo Ayame- Estaba aquí ahora mismo pero desapareció, dijo que los conocía y que teníamos unos papas muy buenos.

-¿Quien es ella oto-san?- pregunto Susume con curiosidad.

-Regresemos a la casa tengo que hablar con Enishi y con Misao- dijo Kenshin montando a las dos niñas en su caballo y regresando a la mansión a todo galope.

-A regresado Kaoru a regresado- pensaba Kenshin lleno de excitación mientras desmontaba de su caballo y entraba a la casa seguido de sus dos hijas.

**…CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola a todos espero que la espera haya valido la pena, y muchas felicidades a ustedes, mas vale tarde que nunca pero bueno como quiera Muchas felicidades.

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE VOTARON POR ESTA HISTORIA Y LA HICIERON GANAR…_ Muchas gracias a todos les dice esta humilde escritora me alegra mucho que el argumento de esta loca historia les agrade tanto como para nominarla y hacerla ganar (bueno eso ya se los dije jajaja) pero nuevamente les agradezco.

Volviendo a la historia esto esta llegando el final de este torbellino de angustia y felicidad espero que les guste de igual manera este nuevo capitulo nos vemos espero el review de todos un beso muy grande bye.

….Ahora con los review…

**gabyhyatt** (hola muchas felicidades yo también lamento lo q le paso a Kao pero bueno ya veras lo que sucede en estos últimos cap) **arcasdrea** (me deseantes suerte en la premiación y ya tu sabias que picara eres pero como quiera muchas gracias por todo, y bueno ya ves el destino de Kaoru y el de todos los demás, cuídate mucho un beso) **CiNtHiA** (hola amiga muchas felicidades para ti también como ya sabrás si leíste este cap Kenshin se caso con Tomoe, pero que pasara con todo esto averígualo (esto ya parece novela jajaja) bueno nos vemos cuídate un besote bye) **kaoru-luna** (hola chica yo también necesito un pañuelo pero espero que con este cap te consuele un poco cuídate mucho un beso bye y espero tu review) **Ghia-Hikari** (espero que no te molestes con migo por este cap pero ya veras lo que sucede y pobre de Tomoe yo también la odio pero después de todo no es tan mala, bueno amiga apúrate tu también con tus historias que ya las quiero leer, espero te guste este cap y nos vemos cuídate mucho y un beso para ti y para pato un saludo (no tiene la menor idea de quien soy jajaja) **O.o Kaoru-chan o.O** (me alegra que te haya gustado espero que este cap también te guste igual un beso nos vemos bye)

Besos

Lazara


	15. XIV Una nueva oportunidad

Hola a todos aquí estamos otra vez los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki...

_**DOBLE VIDA**_

By: Lázara

Capitulo IVX: Una nueva oportunidad

Kenshin respiraba tan de prisa durante los pocos minutos que duro el recorrido del Lago hacia la casa que cuado desmonto de su caballa precedido de sus dos hijas tubo que detenerse ante una desconcertada Tomoe y Enishi, sin contar la mirada preocupada de Hiko desde la profundidad de su despacho.

-¿Kenshin estas bien?- le pregunto Tomoe acercándose a él pero deteniéndose al ver sus dorados ojos- ¿Kenshin que sucede?

-El… él… él nos mintió- dijo entrecortado llamando la atención de Hiko al igual que la de todos en la casa.

-No te entiendo- dijo Tomoe, no notando como Enishi se apartaba desconcertado.

-Kaoru a regresado las niñas la vieron en el lago, ella regreso y Enishi no nos dijo nada- dijo Kenshin recuperado de su agitación.

-¿Enishi eso es verdad?-dijo Sanosuke escuchando todo la conversación.

-Al parecer así es- respondió este.

-Y por que no nos lo dijiste cuando llegastes- le grito Kenshin- Acaso pretendías mantenerlo en secreto ¿hasta cundo?

-No podía decir nada por que no estaba seguro si era ella, estaba esperando a que Misao me trajera noticias, pero no podía darles falsas esperanzas ya que no estaba seguro- le respondió él defendiéndose.

-Misao lo sabia y no nos dijo nada- dijo Kenshin enfureciendo a cada palabra de Enishi.

-Acaso no lo entiendes o simplemente eres demasiado egoísta como para no darte cuenta- le grito Enishi exasperado- Si Misao lo oculto fue por el bien de todo crees que seria fácil enfrentarse a una nueva fuerza con el cuerpo de ella sin ser ella, crees que seria fácil para su familia, para mi el tener que luchar con algo encaprichado en volver cuando se le fue impedido.

Kenshin cayo de inmediato estaba tan emocionado con la esperanza de volver as verla que no se paro a pensar en las posibles consecuencias ni en los riesgos que conllevara su regreso. De pronto la nube que tapaba su razonamiento se disipo y pudo ver el rostro arrebolado de Tomoe, la cual aguantaba las ganas de llorar al darse cuenta del amor que él aun sentía por Kaoru, no pudo decir nada y solo la voz de sus hijas captaron su atención ante el mar de confusiones que presentaba su corazón.

-Papa por que hablas a si de esa mujer- dijo Ayame captando la atención de todos y tensando el aire de todos en la habitación siendo cortada por la espontánea presencia de Misao.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo no notando el habiente tenso.

-Ayame- dijo Kenshin ignorando a Misao- La razón por la que me preocupo por esa mujer es la misma que todos tenemos, yo la quiero mucho por que es la hermana de Sanosuke y de Aoshi, simplemente por eso.

-Seguro- dijo Susume algo desconfiada, nunca había visto a su padre de esa manera y el fuego que desprendían sus ojos no eran los de una persona simplemente preocupada, se parecían mucho a los de Enishi cuando hablaba de ella y eso le preocupaba.

-Seguro- respondió él abrazándolas y volteándose ante Misao la cual estaba algo asombrada por la conversación- Que noticias nos traes Misao, ya lo sabemos todo.

-Los videntes están todos de acuerdo, dicen que es ella pero no se a materializado por que algo le preocupa uno se puso en contacto con ella y dice que debemos estar preparados por que algo la persigue de cerca y un viejo enemigo se esta haciendo poderos a medida que pasa el tiempo- dijo Misao acercándose a Enishi- También tiene un mensaje para Enishi.

-Para él- dijo Kenshin controlando sus celos.

-Si Kenshin, él- le dijo Misao con una mirada dura y definitiva, una mirada que había desarrollado con el pasar de los tiempos la cual dejaba muy en claro que las cosas eran como ella decía y no cabía discusión- No estoy segura de lo que significa pero estoy segura que tu si sabrás su significado, dijo "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, has estado a mi lado cuando mi mundo era oscuro y has sido el único capaz de aliviar mi dolor por eso y por todo serás recompensado pero a veces una perdida significa una ganancia"

Enishi sonrió ante esas palabras mirando a todos los cuales esperaban una explicación sobre ese extraña acertijo, respiro profundo y siguió sonriendo aumentando la curiosidad de todos.

-Es mejor que todos estemos presentes para hablar sobre esto- se limito a decir mirando a Misao.

-Entendido- dijo Misao encaminándose a su habitación- Subiré a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa nos reuniremos en casa de Saitou para que todos estén presentes debemos ponernos presentables para el regreso de Kaoru.

-Le avisare a mi padre- dijo Sanosuke dándole un beso a su esposa y desapareciendo hinchado de alegría y emoción.

Ya en la noche toda la familia Hiko se encontraba en el comedor de la familia Saitou esperando el informe de la líder de los Element's la cual se daba todo el puesto posible y no se decidida a hablar desesperando a Aoshi y a Saitou.

-Puedes decirnos de una vez todo lo que sabes- le exigió Saitou arto de la espera.

-Debes tener paciencia Hajime- le dijo Misao logrando que una vena se hinchara en la frente de Saitou.

-Desde cuando tienes tanta confianza- dijo este reprimiendo el deseo de estrangularla.

-Desde que te dije por décima vez que debemos esperar- le respondió Misao sintiendo antes que el resto de los invitados menos de Aoshi una calida brisa.

-Que hace él aquí- dijo Aoshi en el momento en que Soujiro se materializo frente a todos.

-Buenas noches- dijo este ignorando el comentario de Aoshi igual que el resto y dirigiéndose a Misao con una encantadora sonrisa- Misao ya esta todo preparado podemos comenzar.

-Perfecto- dijo esta acercándose a Soujiro y tomándole la mano ante la sorpresa de todos y la furia de cierto pelinegro- No podía decirles nada ante por que tenia que estar todo preparado y despajado.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Megumi.

-Verán la ceremonia por decirlo así será realizada en la base central de los Element's donde todo esta protegido y purificado, como Sanosuke les habrá informado y como todos ya saben Kaoru volvió mucho antes de lo que teníamos estimado y eso presenta un problema- hizo una pausa y continua apretando la mano de Soujiro en busca de apoyo- Yo desde hace un tiempo tengo comunicación con ella pero no podía ser revelada a nadie- todos la miraron entre asombrados y molestos- Como líder se me concedieron varias habilidades y con eso responsabilidades con la ayuda de Kaoru pude unir los clanes y a la misma vez prepararme para su regreso.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?- pregunto Saitou.

-Verán la amenaza que enfrentamos antes no ha sido radicada y esta va a ser la batalla definitiva, deben estar concientes que en el momento en que ella regrese el mal que se la llevo también regresara pero no en ella en otra persona que a estado esperando durante mucho tiempo esta oportunidad- dijo Misao mirando a Soujiro.

-Te refieres a- su sonrisa se borro y sus ojos se agrandaron de terror- Yumi, ella es la que esta esperando esta oportunidad, ella es la única que podría desear algo así.

-Así es- dijo Misao acariciando su mano en secreto- Ella es la que encabezara esta lucha esta vez y debo decirles que sus poderes son mucho mas grande y a la misma vez oscuros, todos estos años de desaparición fueron años de duro entrenamiento para ella.

-Estaremos preparados para enfrentarla- dijo Tomoe- Ahora debemos regresar a Kaoru.

-Sanosuke tu llévalos al bosque, yo tengo que arreglar una cosa antes de llegar- dijo Misao saliendo al jardín y abrazándose a Soujiro ante la mirada de todos y desapareciendo en la tierra.

-Sus poderes han mejorado- dijo Tomoe.

-Hermanito creo que si no te apresuras esta vez la vas a perder- dijo Sanosuke a Aoshi muy cerca del oído mientras todos desaparecían y llegaban al bosque a la misma vez de Misao.

Lejos de ellos un grupo de personas se reunía en una ceremonia tan similar pero a la misma vez diferente. Todas las personas estaban sentadas alrededor del fuego a la espera de la señal de su nueva líder.

Habían esperado demasiado tiempo y esta vez se encontraban preparados para la batalla y el surgimiento de su esperanza de triunfo, esta vez nada ni nadie evitaría que vencieran sobre los Element's ya que su nueva líder era una mujer terriblemente hermosa e inteligente. Había planeado paso por paso el preceder de los Asesin's creando una red de poder alrededor de las grande ciudades siendo invisibles y a la misma vez solidos como rocas, eran la sombra de la oscuridad y ni siquiera Misao los había podido descubrir.

Debían admitir que esa insolente chiquilla estuvo a punto de descubrirlos unas cuantas veces pero gracias a la perspicacia de su jefa estuvieron fuera de peligro. Una de las cosa que realizarían cuando alcanzaran todos sus objetivos serian destruir al traidor de Soujiro Seta. La misma líder había enfatizado sobre ese hecho a que los Asesin's no permitirán una traición de nadie y el que se atreviera lo pagaría con su vida.

-Señora ya esta todo listo para la ceremonia y el sacrificio esta listo para comenzar- dijo un hombre bajando su rostro a la vez que una hermosa mujer casi desnuda salía de la oscuridad con paso firme y decidido.

-En este día resurgirá de la destrucción el poder que nos fue arrebatado por la mano de los infieles, por la mano de los que seran destruidos por atreverse a impedir nuestro magnifico poder- dijo la hermosa mujer mientras avanzaba a través de los grupos de personas llegando al frente del fuego donde un altar de piedra estaba ejido conteniendo en su planicie un niño inconciente.

-Mi Señora Yumi- dijo el mismo hombre- Avísenos cuando sea el momento para comenzar.

-Que comience la ceremonia- dijo Yumi sacando de una funda una hermosa y labrada daga.

Simultáneamente lejos de esa maldad los Element's designados para la ceremonia se colocaban en pocision trazando una cuadrado de protección alrededor del grupo.

-Estamos listos- dijo una mujer de capa roja- Puedes comenzar Okashira.

-Gracias Tae- dijo Misao indicándole a Soujiro que se acercara a ella- Que los médium de las tribus adyacentes, que la unión de las fuerzas del bien se vulva una para regresar a la hija que nos fue quitada por la mano del mal.

Todos los médium de las tribus se colocaron alrededor de Misao y Soujiro uniéndose al circulo Enishi quien activo su poder abriendo el puente que anteriormente Kaoru había serrado. El aire se lleno de un agudo murmullo emitido por las gargantas de las diferentes édnias que protegían ese lugar sagrado. Tanto Hiko como Saitou miraban maravillados la ceremonia que se estaba realizando y Ayame y Susume fueron las primeras en ver la brillante mirada de Kaoru.

-Ahí esta- dijo Susume en un susurro siendo escuchado por todos.

-De la tierra nacemos todos y a la tierra regresamos todos- dijo Misao siendo abrazada por su espalda pegando su cuerpo lo más posible al de Soujiro, bajo la mirada crispante de Hiko y Aoshi, mientras el resto controlaba las ganas de reír- Yo le pido a la fuerza que todo lo mueve que una lo que el viento se llevo y le devuelva el aliento de vida que le fue quitado a la portadora del mal, a la escogida de la miseria.

Cuando Misao termino de pronunciar esas palabras Soujiro la sostuvo por la cintura con una fuerza casi lastimera, la unió a su cuerpo con repentino ímpetu provocando un clamor de excitación en Misao, un quejido que solo fue escuchado por el viento. La tierra tembló ante este hecho y un viento negro y helado circulo por todos límites del cuadrado de protección formando junto con la tierra que se movía, el cuerpo de una mujer, una mujer que solo Ayame, Susume y Enishi podían ver incluidos Misao y Soujiro los cuales estaban casi en un trance unidos por el abrazo que se profanaban.

A la misma vez Yumi sintió la explosión de poder inexistente que se estaba realizando lejos de ella y les indico a sus subordinados que comenzaran la ceremonia activando todo el poder maligno que habitaba en ellos.

-Que comience la ceremonia que todos sepan que nosotros hemos regresado, que todos sepan que los Asesin's están aquí y esta vez nada podrá detenernos, que regrese a este cuerpo el mal que fue destruido que regrese a esta sangre la sangre que me fue vedada- grito ella al fuego haciendo que este incrementase su fervor. Con la hermosa daga que portaba su mano izquierda lacero su antebrazo coartando su vena derecha y dejando caer parte de la abundante sangre sobre el fuego que cambio de color a uno rojo intenso y parte sobre el niño inconciente el cual empezaba a recuperar la conciencia gracias al calor sofocante que sentía.

-Yo te exijo que regreses- dijo Enishi dando un paso al frente parándose frente al cuerpo pálido de una mujer sin vida y sin aliento- Yo te devuelvo al aliento de vida que te fue robado te regreso el alma que te fue lacerada y te suplico que regreses a mi- dijo Enishi rezando con todas las fuerzas de su alma que Kaoru aceptara regresar y esta vez para no partir nunca mas.

Un escalofrió atravesó el cuerpo de Enishi y este se acerco al cuerpo sin vida, acercando sus labios a los de la onírica mujer soplando sobre sus labios dejando salir de ellos un denso aire que penetro en ese cuerpo frío y sin vida sellando la unión con un apasionado beso de bienvenida el cual fue correspondido con clamor y protegido por el viento y la tierra de Misao y Soujiro.

Yumi al sentir la presencia de Kaoru miro hacia el niño que la miraba con terror, podía leer en sus ojos los deseos de levantarse y salir huyendo pero por mas que lo deseara no podía moverse, una fuerza mas grande que su diminuto cuerpo le impedía realizar movimiento alguno.

-Bienvenido- dijo Yumi dejando caer la preciosa daga labrada con piedras preciosas sobre el pecho del niño matándolo al instante y dejando que el fuego envolviera su cuerpo succionando la sangre sobre su cuerpo y la que se derramaba sobre sus venas. Cuando su cuerpo estuvo completamente seco las flamas se introducierón en su herida sustituyendo la sangre succionada y activando el ritmo de su corazón. Devolviéndole la vida pero matándolo a la vez.

Cuando el chico abrió los ojos estos eran completamente negros solo se veía oscuridad en ellos y un increíble poder emanaba de su interior.

-Bienvenido mi señor- dijo Yumi inclinadose frente al niño al igual que el resto de los presentes, este la miro y le acaricio el rostro con ternura besando sus labios e indicándole que se parase.

-Tu lugar esta junto a mi- dijo este retirándose junto a ella a la oscuridad- Prepárense por que pronto empezara nuestro dominio- ante estas palabras todos gritaron quebrando la solides del silencio y alcanzando los confine de los Element's.

Cuando Misao y Soujiro se separaron dejaron ver a Kaoru la cual estaba protegida por la camisa de Enishi y este la sostenía para que no cayera al suelo debido a lo débil de sus piernas.

-Hija- dijo Saitou no reprimiendo las lágrimas de felicidad y abrazándola arrebatándosela a Enishi el cual se la entrego con algo de recelo- Bienvenida- dijo besando sus mejillas y acariciando su rostro mientras Sanosuke, Aoshi, Yajico y Tokio se unían al mismo.

-Todo estará bien- les dijo cuando por fin se separaron de ella viendo por primera vez a Kenshin quien no dejo de observarla ni un segundo, pero un estremecedor grito y un golpe de maldad los azoto rompiendo el circulo de protección y petrificando a todos.

-¿Kaoru que fue eso?- pregunto Enishi.

-Shishio no regreso pero lo que el quería que surgiese de nuestra unión si y necesitaremos un buen líder que nos dirija- dijo ella mirando a Misao.

-Gracias- le dijo ella con una inclinación de su cabeza- Lo más sensato en estos momentos es que ella descanse para que recupere sus fuerzas.

-Es cierto- dijo Hiko- Nos veremos mañana temprano para platicar.

-Kaoru necesito hablar con tigo un segundo- dijo Kenshin controlando el impulso que sentía de abrazarla y tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente, deseaba besarla y golpear a Enishi por robarle ese beso que le pertenecía a él y solo a él, pero tenia que reprimir esos impulsos que le estaban devorando el alma por que él estaba casado y tenia dos hijas que lo miraban con desconfianza intuyendo lo que sucedía. No podía abandonarlas pero tampoco podía olvidar a Kaoru y esa encrucijada lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-Kenshin este no es el momento y tu esposa y tus hijas te necesitan- le respondió ella ocultando el temblor de sus ojos y regalándole una sonrisa sincera como muestra de que no le guardaba rencor al no esperarla.

-Entiendo- dijo desapareciendo junto a Sanosuke y el resto de su familia quedando solamente Misao, Soujiro, Enishi y la familia Saitou.

-Nosotros regresaremos en conche- dio Tokio abrazada de su hija.

-Padre necesito que Enishi se quede cerca de mí- dijo Kaoru con semblante serio, aparentaba ser la hija dulce y distante que habían perdido pero esa mirada seria e inescrutable le dio a entender que muchas cosas cambiaria en su vida y no volvería a ser lo mismo de antes.

-Por su puesto- le respondió este subiendo al coche después de estos- ¿Misao no desea que te llevemos?

-No estaré bien tengo trabajo que hacer y regresare mas tarde junto a Soujiro- le respondió ella alejándose del carruaje hacia uno recodo del bosque percibiendo el mensaje oculto que le dirigía desde adentro del coche.

-Padre adelántate yo los alcanzare enseguida, bienvenida hermanita- dijo Aoshi besando la frente de Kaoru y saliendo del coche.

-Que quieres Aoshi- dijo Misao no volteando a ver al hombre parado tras de ella el cual no hizo el menor sonido al acercarse.

-Por que no terminas con este jueguito estupido- dijo él volteándola con cierta brusquedad sobresaltándola.

-Pero que te has creído, y yo no estoy jugando ningún jueguito estupido.

-Ah no- grito llamando la atención de las personas cerca de él, respiro profundo y levanto una capa de viento casi invisible el cual no dejaba que saliese ningún sonido de su conversación- Por que no te decides de una vez.

-No se a que te refieres Shinomori y no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de ese modo.

-Por su puesto que tengo todo el derecho del mundo por que te amo, por que te deseo mas que la ultima vez que estuve con tigo por que reviento de celos cada vez que te veo al lado del imbecil de Seta, cada vez que noto como te mira, como te toca y como tu respondes a esas caricias, no creas que no me e dado cuenta, con un demonio ¿te has acostado con él Misao?

Misao se quedo sin palabras no esperaba ese tipo de declaración y menos es esos momentos cuando tenia demasiadas cosas cosas para preocuparse. No sabia que responderle ya que sabia que todo eso acabaría como siempre, en un desastre y su silencio lo estaba desesperando.

-¿No me vas a responder?

-Que quieres que te responda- dijo soltándose de su agarre- Quieres que te diga que te amo que fui una estupida al no ir corriendo a tus brazos cuando me tratantes como una ramera. Eso es lo que quieres que te diga.

-Yo…

-Ahora me dejas hablar pero que no voy a parar, te voy a decir todo lo que me e guardado por mucho tiempo y para que sepas si, si me acosté con Soujiro y no fue una vez han sido mas veces al igual que tu te has acostado con todas esas estupidas que no te dejan en paz. O crees que yo no me he enterado- se detuvo mirándolo a los ojos con rabia, con ira y con frustración- Te amo, estas contento con eso pero también lo amo a él, por que él esta con migo pese a mis sentimientos por ti por que él sabe que te amo y aún así me respeta, por que se que puede escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo y no viene a interrumpirnos aunque eso significase perderme.

-Misao yo…

-No puedes reprocharme nada por que no se que hacer, tu desprecias lo que soy lo que pienso, lo que creo y el me acepta tal y como e sido siempre desde el momento que me conoció no sabiendo quien era y no importándole tampoco, Aoshi ¿tu me puedes amar así? Tú me puedes amar como yo te amo a ti.

Aoshi callo y no dijo nada no sabia que responder, repentinamente entendió muchas cosas entendió por que Soujiro se había ganado su confianza y a la misma vez su corazón desde ese punto de vista no tenia ninguna oportunidad pero no se daría por vencido y trataría de enmendar sus errores a como diera lugar.

-Tienes razón y ahora entiendo muchas cosas, por eso no voy a perderte- le dijo besándola y marchándose dejándola completamente confundida.

Mientras en la casa de los Hiko, Kenshin y Tomoe se preparaban para dormir sin ninguno de los dos poder cerrar los ojos.

-Kenshin- dijo Tomoe en medio de la oscuridad con su tersa piel blanca y sus lacios cabellos negros.

-No te preocupes Tomoe- dijo Kenshin atrayéndola hacia el en un abrazo protector- Nada va a cambiar yo te amo y estaré aquí junto a ti y nuestras hijas, este es el lugar que me corresponde- dijo después de un largo u profundo suspiro.

-Ya veo- dijo ella derramando una única lagrima.

…Continuar…

**Notas de la autora**

Hola mis querido lectores espero que esta vez no los haya hecho esperar tanto o por lo menos la extensión de los cap. compensen la espera. Espero como siempre satisfacer las dudas y los deseos de todos pero si no es así ya saben donde pueden encontrarme.

Les agradezco a todos este largo recorrido y todo este tiempo que han sido fieles a mi historia muchas gracias y espero les complazca el futuro desenlace de esta.

Ahora con los review…

**Arcasdrea** (amiga se que estas lejos y probablemente no veas esto en mucho tiempo pero espero que te guste y nos veremos pronto cuídate mucho si besos bye) **CiNtHiA**( bueno gracias por el descanso la verdad lo necesitaba pero no puedo abandonar el negocio o si no pierdo la clientela jaja bueno espero tus comentarios y dime que tal este nuevo cap. un beso bye) **gabyhyatt** (bueno por lo menos en este cap. ya tienes una idea de la decisión de Kenshin pero todavía falta mucho por revelar cuídate mucho y besos) **kaoru-luna** (hola amiga, espero que con esto tu suspenso se disminuya por lo menos un poquito pero se que me vas a odiar por como lo deje jaja nos vemos y cuídate mucho un beso bye) **mer1** (hola compañera literata jaja me gusta como suena eso, como sabrás la vida no es justa pero en esta historia todos tienen lo que se merecen así que solo te queda seguir leyendo para que averigües que es lo que sucederá a continuación jaja cuídate mucho y un besote bye)


	16. XV Preludio

**Doble Vida**

**By: Lazara**

**Capitulo XV: Preludio**

Habían pasado apenas dos días desde el regreso de Kaoru y del que, de algún modo era su hijo. El primer día apenas se podía mover y nadie sabia el por que solo Enishi podía entrar a su habitación y eso tenia enfurecido a todos. Saitou y Misao eran los únicos autorizados para entrar a su habitación a parte de Enishi. Tokio estaba muy preocupada por su hija al igual que Aoshi ya que Misao desde la ultima vez que habian hablado estaba un poco distante, palida y mas delgada.

-Enishi que es lo que tiene mi herman- le pregunto Sanosuke en una ocasión no aguantando mas el misterio.

-Ella esta bien solo un poco débil, esta recuperando sus fuerzas con la ayuda de nosotros tres- le respondió Enishi aceptando el baso con Sake- El que me preocupa es tu papa debes decirle a Megumi que venga en cuanto pueda ya que esta perdiendo mucha energía y lo necesitamos para lo que se aproxima.

-?Por que esta debilitándose tanto?- pregunto Sano.

-Para que Kaoru se estabilice totalmente necesita la energía de la fuente y de la muerte-respiro profundo-En este caso es Misao por ser la líder, es una persona muy fuerte tu hermano es un idiota- es cierto pensó Sanosuke- Y la muerte soy yo, estoy seguro que ya esta casi recuperada.

-Bien iré en busca de Megumi, no creo que Saitou resista mucho mas solo me vasta ver como estas tu para imaginarme como estará el- dijo Sanosuke desapareciendo.

-Gracias- le respondió Enishi con una sonrisa cansada.

Enishi entro al cuarto y lo que vio lo dejo desconcertado; Saitou estaba inconciente en el piso y a su lado estaba Misao en un total estado de hipnotismo, frente a ella estaba Kaoru quien le daba y quitaba a la vez su poder. Enishi extendió su mano y se unió a ellas dos provocando que una luz intense los cubriera saliendo de ella una Kaoru totalmente recuperada. Con el cabello mas largo y oscuro que antes y un brillo arrebatador en sus ojos tan profundo que pareciera que pudiese ver a trabes de cualquiera con tan solo una mirada.

Los tres se miraron sin decir nada cuando sorpresivamente entro en el cuarto Kenshin, Aoshi, Soujiro, Megumi, Sanosuke y Hiko. Megumi corrió a atender a Saitou quien no había recuperado el conocimiento.

-Por que no reacciona?- pregunto Megumi asustada al ver que no podía hacer nada para que despertara.

-Perdió mas que su energía- dijo Kaoru con una voz tan firme, calida y fría que los estremeció a todos- Al darme su energía yo no podía transferirle la mía a él ya que eso lo mataría, trate de rechazarla lo mas que pude para no causarle un daño mayor pero no fue suficiente.

-Pero se va a morir si no lo ayudamos?- dijo Megumi.

-No- dijo ella acercándose- Tranquila no le va a pasar nada, no te alteres podrías lastimar a tus bellos bebe.

Sanosuke quedo como una piedra en donde estaba, Megumi había tratado de averiguar el sexo de los bebe pero por alguna razón no podía. Cuando pudo mover su cuerpo fue corriendo al lado de su hermana para abrasarla como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia y después a besar de felicidad a su esposa. Kaoru se acerco a Saitou y con tan sol un movimiento de su mano toda su energía se reestabiliza.

Todos bajaron a la oficinal de la mansión Saitou donde tomaron asiento y esperaron que Kaoru y Misao les informaran de la situación.

-Estamos pronto a lo que será la batalla final- dijo Misao- Durante muchos siglos esta batalla se a librado enfrentando a muchísimos clanes. No siendo el bien el que siempre salga vencedor y eso a causado muchas de las desgracias de la humanidad. Por eso debemos vencer a toda costa no importa lo grande que sea el sacrificio.

-Debemos proteger la base de los Element's como también las inmediaciones del pueblo- dijo Kaoru- Necesitamos que Aoshi y Soujiro trabajen juntos- todos se sorprendieron ante esta orden pero mas ello, la única que no parecía estar sorprendida era Misao- Cuando llegue la hora deben formar una gran tormenta que rodee todo el pueblo y si es necesario aldeas adyacentes, van a necesitar de un duro entrenamiento para que trabajen en grupo y sobre todo por que no es simplemente una tormenta si no por que deberán formar un campo de protección alrededor de las casa para que no sean dañadas y lo mas importante para que nuestro secreto no sea descubierto.

-En todo momento bamos a estrar trabajando en equipo- comenzo a decir Misao- Saitou estara en la parte Norte del pueblo junto a Tsubame…

-Que…- dijo Hiko sin poder evitarlo- Ella es muy pequeña para combatir, te has vuelto loca Misao.

-Tsubame ademas de tener el poder de la premonicion tiene otro poder que esta a punto de desarrollar por eso mismo debe convatir y estar al lado de Saitou- le repsondio ella.

-No podemos permitir que descuiden sus flancos con tal de protegerlos a ellos- dijo Kaoru sin una pisca de remordimiento en su voz dandeles entender a todos que ella no seria nunca mas la que fue algun dia- Son mas fuertes de lo que ellos mismos creen y por enden a partir de mañana empezaran un arduo entrenamiento con sus parejas.

-Por otro lado Yajico estara en pareja con Hiko- dijo Misao poniendo su mano en la frente al recivir un mensage de los jefes de las tribus cercanas- Tenemos el apoyo de las demas tribus para este convate ellos al igual que nosotros se estaran preparando para detenerer el ataque simultaneo de los Asesin's.

-Tae y Soujiro trabajaran juntos en el area Sur de la base- dijo Kaoru- Enishi y Sanosuke en el Oeste. Misao y Aoshi en el Este y Kenshin y yo en el Norte.

-Pero si Seta y yo- dijo Aoshi- Estaremos formando la tormenta como podremos estar defendiendo la base a la misma vez.

-Por eso mismo necesitamos que trabajen juntos y empiezan lo antes possible- dijo Misao con malicia en sus ojos- Su concentracion sera crucial para esta batalla.

Mientras ellos hablaban en la base de los Asesins's el mal preparaba sus propios planes. Yumi miraba como el cuerpo del delgado niño se iba desvistiendo con lentitud, lentamente se fue acercando a ella sin parpadear su cuerpo era el de un niño pero sus ojos eran los de un hombre adulto, un hombre lujurioso y lleno de poder y ambicion.

-No tengas miedo Yumi- dijo el niño hombre con ternura- Yo no soy como Shishio yo no te voy a lastimar al contrario te voy a demostrar lo mucho que puedes ganar si me segues siendo tan fiel como hasta ahora. El mal puede ser tan dulce como la miel y tan manso como el agua pero siempre mas facil que el bien.

-Lo se mi señor- dijo Yumi bajando su cabeza una vez lo tuvo al frente- No temo, estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que me ordene.

-Dime Noxius- dijo el niño hombre levantando su cabeza y besandola en la boca sustrayendo asi sin que se diera cuenta le poder de la tierra y haciendolo crecer hasta que llego a su estado adulto.

Era un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabellos largos y blancos con unos ojos intensos, seguros y expresivos. Sin previo aviso miro hacia afuera envienado un mensaje desconocido a la unica persona que podia recivirlo.

-Ahora- dijo él con su miembro erctil desvistiendola a ella- Te voy a mostrar lo dulce que el mal puede ser y como juntos bamos a triunfar sobre mi dulce madre.

Kaoru se encontraba descutiendo el plan de ataque cuando una potente precencia la invadio interrumpiendo sus palabras y dejandola sin aire.

-Estas bien- se apresuro a decir Enishi quien la sustuvo para que no se callera de la imprecion.

-Debemos apresurarnos- dijo ella- Noxius a despertado en su forma natural y se esta preparando para atacarnos.

-Quien es Noxius?- pregunto Kenshin tratando de controlar el dorado intenso de sus ojos.

-Noxius es la encarnacion del mismo mal- dijo Misao.

-En otras palabras es el hijo de Kaoru- termino Soujiro.

-Como vamos a vencerlo? Tiene mas poder que nosotros- dijo Saitou.

-De el me encargare yo- dijo Kaoru tan friamente que el aire se lleno de tencion cuando inesperadamente tocaron la puerta del despacho- Adelante.

-Buenos dias- dijo la dulce y calmada voz de Tomoe.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir por que te tengo una mision- dijo Kaoru sin ningun tipo de recentimiento en su voz- Trabajaras con un viejo amigo mio y tuyo. Adelante- dijo antes que volviera a sonar la puerta dejando entrar a un hombre alto y seguro de si mismo con una belleza ruda e informal.

-Akira- dijeron Soujiro y Tomoe a la vez.

-Asi es desde ahora estoy de su lado y espero poder ayudarlos en lo que pueda- dijo mirando a Tomoe con un deseo oculto de abrazarla y besarla, siendo esto notado solamente por Kenshin.

-Akira y tu Tomoe estaran a cargo de la proteccion de nuestras familias- dijo Misao- Nos atacaran desde todos los angulos y debemos estar preparados.

-Bien estamos listo- dijo Sanosuke.

-Una cosa mas- dijo Kaoru captando la atencion de todos- Megumi tu seras neutral en el campo de batralla.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta la propia Misao se quedo petrified sin mencionar a Sanosuke y a Megumi. Nadie contaba con que ella convatiera debido a su delicado estado.

-Pero Kaoru- dijo Misao.

-Dentro de ti se encuentran los guardianes de nuestro legado- dijo ella acercandose a Megumi y tocandole su vientre enseñandole imagenes de sus dos bebes y lo que harian en un futuro lejano su desendencia con tal de proteger su linaje- Ellos son los que protegeran en un futuro nuestro secreto. Y ellos seran los que guardaran nuestra evolucion protegiendonos de la codicia humana aun cuando seamos nosotros mismos quienes causemos nuestra extiencion.

-Pero- dijo Sanosuke no entendiendo lo que decia su hermana.

-Ella no estara en ningun momento en peligro- le dijo Kaoru para tranquilizarlo- Uno de sus bebes puede teletransportarse como su padre y la otra tiene la habilidad de sanar como su madre aunque con el tiempo hambos desarrollaran mas poderes. Ella estar bien tendra mi proteccion y la de sus hijos no te preoccupes hermano- su voz era serena y dulce como la de viejos tiempos- Te prometo que no le sucedera nada. Lo que necesito de ti -su rostro se torno seria- Es que cures a la mayor cantidad de personas possible durante la batalla.

-Cuanta con migo- dijo ella con seguridad limpiandose las lagrimas de sus ojos ante la noticia de sus gemelos.

Todos se habian marchado y solo quedaba en el despacho Kaoru y Kenshin quien por alguna razon sentia celos de Akira el cual hablaba muy cordialmente con Tomoe mientras él la acompañaba a casa. Se sentia confundido, habia renunciado al amor que sentia por Kaoru pero aun asi no podia dejar de amarla y a la misma vez no ceria sentir amor por Tomoe pero al verla con ese hombre tan feliz y tranquila no podia dejar de sentir unos horrible celos.

-Estas bien?- le pregutno Kaoru sacandolo de sus pensamientos- Te ves distraido.

-Lo siento estaba en otro lugar- respondio él- Como te sientes?

-Mucho major gracias.

-Por que lo tragistes a él aqui?

-Necesito que alguien defienda nuestras familias y no confio en nadie mas, tu esposa y Akira son biejos amigos no deverias sentirte celoso despues de todo ella es la que deberia estar celosa no tu o es que acaso me equivoco.

-Que cambiada estas Kaoru- le dijo Kenshin hacercandose a su rostro- Ya me olvidastes ya no sientes nada en tu corazon, por que se ha endurecido tanto.

-Es graciosos que me digas eso Enishi me hizo esa misma pregunta- Kenshin apreto su mandibula al escucharla mencional ese nombre- No, te equivocas mi Corazon no esta frio pero si ha endurecido un poco debido a las circunstancias-la distancia entre los dos se fue acortando con cada palabras- Pero aun te amo el problema es que yo no voy a interferir entre tu familia y tu. No te guardo recentimiento por que tu no tubistes la culpa de nada, simplemente es hora de reacer mi vida como tu has reecho la tuya.

-Pero yo no quiero perderte yo quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado, siempre- Kenshin elimino la distancia que los separaba y la beso con una pasion reprimida durante nueve años, la beso como siempre quiso hacerlo cuando se fue y como hubiese queirdo seguir haciendo si ella no se hubiese alejado.

-Esto no es justo Kenshin- su voz estaba sofocada- Trabajaremos juntos pero nada mas.

-Lo siento perdoname es que no me pude contener. Es mejor que me retire.

Al dia siguiente todos los miembros de los Element's se encontraban en la base central de esta preparandose para su entrenamiento intensivo. Tsubame y Yajico estaban emocionados pero la emocion les bajo cuando tanto Hiko como Saitou emprezaron a atacarlos obligandolos a defenderse y desarroyar sus destresas. Soujiro y Aoshi no sabian que hacer se encontraban parados uno frente al otro sin idea de como comenzar. Sus energias eran opuestas ya que era el bien y el mal concentrados en un mismo punto, Misao se mantenia lo mas alejada que podia de ellos y aunque no lo quisiese, le hubiese sido imposible ya que tenia que mantener el orden entre los grupos de entrenamiento junto a Kaoru y reforzar la barrera para que nadie se hacercara y saleira lastimado.

-Muy bien chicos como van aqui- les pregunto Kaoru una vez estubo desucupada.

-No tengo idea de que hacer- le dijo Aoshi.

-Lo mismo digo- afirmo Soujiro.

-Muy bien por lo menos estan de acuerdo en algo- les dijo ella entre risas mientras hacia un enorme circulo de energia que los envolvia a los tres, dentro del circulo no se escuchaba absolutamente nada del ruido del exterior y afuera todos miraban sorprendidos como los tres se sostenian de las manos y cerraban los ojos creando una fuerte tormenta que no se dejaba escuchar.

-Quiero que se concentre en formar una fuerte tormenta simplemente concentrence y dejnela fluir, solo dejenla fluir- les decia ella en su mente transmitiendoles el poder que nececitaban para tan grnade concentracion mientras el circulo se agrandaba considerablemente captando la atencion de algunos.

-Es asombroso- dijo uno de los que se encontraba en el equipo de Enishi.

Enishi se detubo por leves segundos al igual que Kenshin el cual se encontraba entrenando algo asilado con el fuego de unos volcanes que Kaoru y Misao habian preparado para él. Hambos la miraron, sonrieron y volvieron a su entrenamiento no dejando que se distrajeran ellos ni su equipo.

-Kaoru es muy dificil- dijo Aoshi apenas con fuerazas para mantenerse en pie.

-Siento un frio helado que me esta quemando- dijo Soujiro.

-Lo que sienten es el poder del otro- les dijo Kaoru soltandoles lentamente las manos y llevandolos al limite de sus fuerzas- Dejen de evitar el dolor y sientan el poder del opnente, Soujiro tu sentiras un aldor helado y tu Aoshi sentiras como el acido va tocando tu piel. Es vital que aprendan a reconocer las fuerzas del oponente ya que de eso depende que esto funcione- de repente los solto y en un salto salio del circulo dejando que todo su poder exlplotara y rompieran la barrera de proteccion derribando a los que se encontraban practicando, pero deteneiendo el ataque antes que lastimara a alguien.

-Estan bien?- les pregutno Kaoru una vez se hubo disipado todo el polvo provocado por la ventolera.

-Eso creo- dijo Aoshi.

-Pero estoy exausto- termino Soujiro tirado junto a Aoshi en el suelo.

-Megumi se encargara de que recuperen sus energies y en cuanto esten recuperados lo volveremos a intentar pero esta vez quiero que sea mas intenso con la unica diferencia de que Soujiro sera quien cause el desastre y tu Aoshi sera quien protejas las cosas que deben ser protejidas- les dijo Kaoru alejandose en direccion a Saitou y Hiko quienes no dejaban descansar a Yajico ni a Tsubame.

-Mocoso te dije que la fuerza de las tormentas no se concentra en la intensidad del rayo si no en la punteria- le gritaba Hiko arto de que no atinara al blanco.

-No me llames mocoso- le contestaba él completamente molesto intentandole pegar, cosa que no lograba.

-Y tambien te dije que no atacaras con furia, chiquiello- le decia él haciendolo enojar mas.

-Como vas Hiko- le pregunto Kaoru despues de observar a los dos grupos por un rato.

-El enano no aprende- dijo él mientras le gritaba odenes al resto de su equipo. Las areas de entrenamiento estaban divididas por ese dia por equipos y todos trabajaban a corde con las necesidades de sus oponentes, la gran mayoria eran expertos en el dominio de sus poderes pero algunos eran nuevos miembros y tenian problemas con el nivel de combate de sus enemigos.

-Dejame tratar a mi- le dijo ella viendo como Misao entrneaba a Tsubame la cual lo asia muy bien.

-Adelante- dijo Hiko con una sonriza maliciosa- Oye enano tu hermana te entrenara por un rato mas te vale que no me hagas quedar mal por que si no terminaras comiendo tierra, littermate.

-Ya te dije que me llamaras enano, viejo decrepito- le contesto Yajico lleno de furia.

-Deja de estar llorando y ponte serio- le ordeno Kaoru con una voz fria y autoritaria captando completamente su atencion- Crees que esto es un juego verdad.

-No- le contesto en voz baja.

-Atacame- le ordeno corriendo a grandes velocidades y patenadolo arrojandolo a una distancia considerable.

-Eso es trampa- le dijo él limpiandose la sangre de los labios.

-Crees que tu oponente se va a detener por que tu estes en el suelo tirado- volvio a atacarlo pero sin usar sus poderes golpeandolo con tan solo una leve fraccion de su fuerza- De este combate depende tu vida y si no tomas las cosas en serio vas a morir entiendes y lo que yo te pueda hacer va a ser nada comparado con lo que un Asesin's te puede llegar a hacer.

-Maldita sea Kaoru- grito Yajico atacandola con un sinnumero de rayos proveniente del cielo y otros proveniente de la tierra con el plasma que esta producia.

Antes que los rayos eclosionaran en ella un campo de energia la protegio evitando que alguien saliera lastimado.

-Muy bien- le dijo ella una vez todos se hubo calmado, sus ropas estaban quemadas y rasgadas dejando ver considerablemente su cuerpo, de su cabellos salian chispas de electricidad pero no presentaba ningun daño fisisco grave solo unas magulladuras debido al arduo entrenamiento que estaba encabezando junto a Misao.

-Gracias- respondio él con los ojos llorosos antes de desfallecer por la perdida abrupta de energia.

-Meg- grito ella- Puedes ayudar a Yajico creo que sera suficiente por hoy.

-Claro- dijo Megumi teletransportandose de una esquina del campamento a la otra en cuesntion de nada- Deberias descansar al igual que Misao, se han esforzado demaciado.

-Lo se pero nos queda tanto- dijo ella masajenadose uno de sus hombros donde habia recivido el impacto- Llegara a ser un gran Element's.

-Kaoru- dijo Kenshin acercandose a ella y entregandole su camisa para que se cubriera quedando con una amplia camisa blanca desabrochada en su pecho.

-Gracias- dijo ella sintiendo el perfume de su cuerpo en esa fina pero chamuscada camisa.

La tarde callo con rapidez y el sol empezo a ocultarse llevandose con el las fuerzas de todos. No tenian energies para seguir combatiendo y sus estomagos les estaban reclamando algun tipo de alimento ademas de agua. Misao y Kaoru apenas se podian mantener en pie y Aoshi y Soujiro se veian peor lo raro de esta situation es que paracia con tan solo un dia llevarse mucho major. Sanosuke estaba algo golpeado al igual que Enishi, pero ninguno de los dos por orgullo dejo que Megumi los sanara.

-Es todo por hoy- les dijo Misao- Descansen el dia de mañana y nos veromos al sanguine entrenen individualmente lo que han entrenado aqui.

-Kaoru- dijo Misao- Quieres un baño en las aguas termales, necesito hablar con tigo.

-Claro- respondio ella- Enishi adelantate yo me ire con Misao, Kenshin despues termianremos nuestro entrenemiento.

-Bien- responder hambos retirandose junto a Tomoe quien se veia muy feliz de poder combatir nuevamente pero en especial por combatir con alguien que la conociera tan bien como Akira.

Una vez en las aguas termales Misao y Kaoru se dejaron seducir por la calides que abrazaban sus cuerpos. Estaban exaustas no podina mover un musculo y sus estomagos reclamaban comida a gritos. Se estaban esforzando mas de lo que podian dar sus fuerzas pero por vencer eran capaz de todo.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Misao quebrantando el incomodo cilencio que se habia instalado entre las dos.

-De todos modos la vas a hacer- le respondio ella suspirando.

-Por que pusiste juntos a Akira y a Tomoe- Misao la observo en busca de algun atisbo de colera o furia pero lo que recivio fue una dulce sonrisa, como la de muchos años atras- Soujiro me conto que ellos mantenian una especie de relacion, cuando estaban junto a Shishio.

-La verdad es que no fue mi idea, todo fue idea de Akira- respondio, analizando las posibilidades que abracaba esa decicion- El se me acerco pidiendo que lo dejara unirse a los Element's su abilidad es el control mental ademas de sus abilidades fisicas. Cuando estaba bajando por las esclares desde la calle me lo pidio. En un principio me sorprendio su pedido pero no soy nadie para jusgar- tomo otro respiro- Antes de comunicarlo me puse en contacto con Tomoe y la puse al tanto de la cituacion, no se si cree que lo hice para separarla de Kenshin pero estubo de acuerdo con todo.

-No creo que piense eso- dijo Misao inesperadamente- Parece una mujer fria y distante, pero en realidad es muy dulce si me hubiesen preguntado antes de conocerte a quien amaba Ken yo hubiese respondido que a ella, pero despues de todo lo que sucedio no puedo responder lo mismo. El siente un cariño muy especial hacia ella pero- el corazon de Kaoru iba accelerando a cada segundo- A quien ama es a ti.

-Lo mismo siento- dijo sin que pudiera evitarlo- ¿Lo siento yo?

-Esta bien, llegue a pensar que amabas a Enishi pero ahora no me cabe duda.

-Enishi es mi major amigo me conoce major que yo misma y fue mi primer amor, el primer amor nunca se olvida pero entre nosortos pasaron muchas cosas y ese amor se transformo.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mi pero creo que es mas complicado.

-Hombres no se puede vivir con ellos pero tampoco sin ellos

-Es cierto amiga- dijo Misao olvidandose de todos los problemas que tenia y relajandose en mucho tiempo.

------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola a todos a sido un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualiza, he tenido varios problemas y por lo tanto no e podido actualizar como es devido. Una vez le dije a uno de mis lectories que no era de las personas que habandonan sus historias y no voy a empezar a hacerlo, por lo tanto les pido un poco de patience y perdonen las faltazs de ortografia que de seguro son mas de lo normal pero es que e tenido problemas con mi programa para scribal y no e tenido mas opcion que utilizar otro sin spelling grammar.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han continuado apoyandome con esta historia.

(Alexandra Shinomori): bueno nadie entiende a los hombres como ellos no nos entienden a nosotas jaja caudate mucho besos.(CiNtHiA ) espero que ahora estes mas contenta ya que estan casi juntos otra vez bueno caudate y un beso. (gabyhyatt) el amor es un problema pero creo que Misao merece estar con Aoshi despues de todo aunque todavia tengo mis dudas.( mer1) hola amiga espero que me perdonas por la demora pero aqua esta el cap. Nuevo caudate mucho y espero saber noticias de ti pronto.(MONIKA-DONO) Hola de ti si que no se nada espero que estes bien, y no te preoccupies Kenshin no se quedara con tomoe o eso creo… que voy a hacer bueno caudate mucho besos.


	17. XVI Listos para el final…

Como todo saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero todo lo demás es todito mió…nos vemos…

**_Doble Vida_**

**_By: Lazara_**

**_Capitulo XVI: Listos para el final…_**

Todos estaban extremadamente cansados, Misao y Kaoru estaban siendo muy estrictas en el entrenamiento presionando a todos mas de lo que algunos podían dar; pero todos sabían que de eso dependían sus vidas y las de muchas otras personas. Una vez las dos lideres de los Element's terminaron su relajante baño se encaminaron hacia sus casas siendo Kaoru quien las tele transportara a ambas.

-Kaoru- dijo Tokio una vez su hija llego a su casa.

-Si- respondió ella antes de subir a su cuarto.

-No crees que estas siendo muy estricto con Yajico y con Tsubame, ninguno de los dos quiso cenar y apenas se pueden mover pese a que Megumi los sano.

-Es natural que estén agotados- le dijo Kaoru tocando su hombro para tranquilizarla- Pero si no soy estricta con ellos correrán un gran peligro en el campo de batalla.

-Son muy jóvenes para combatir no quiero que le ocurra a otro hijo mió lo mismo que…- callo antes de terminar, Kaoru cerro los ojos comprobando lo que sabia sucedería eventualmente.

-Nunca dejaría que le sucediera lo mismo que a mi- le respondió ella dándole la espalda- Por eso mismo ambos tienen que dar el máximo durante el entrenamiento.

Saitou había escuchado toda la conversación escondido tras una puerta cuando Tokio se le paro de frente con el rostro lleno de lagrimas siendo abrazada por él con la dulzura que solo ella conocía.

-Es tan diferente- le dijo Tokio entre lagrimas- Su corazón se a endurecido, no es justo que le hayan pasado tantas cosas es como si el mal la estuviera persiguiendo.

-Solo podemos pedir que esa misma frialdad sea lo que la mantenga con vida durante esta batalla por que si no es así esta vez morirá.

-Ho Saitou- dijo Tokio abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Te prometo que haré lo posible por que eso no pase.

Kaoru estaba en su cuarto, su cuerpo era el suyo pero a la misma vez no lo era, sus sentidos estaban mas desarrollados que antes y podía escuchar a la perfección la conversación de sus padres y de sus profundos y fríos ojos azules las lagrimas caían en cascada mojando la chamuscada camisa que Kenshin le había dado. Se quito la ropa y abrió la puerta que daba al diminuto balcón dejando que el aire frió de la noche invadiera su habitación y las largas cortinas transparentes envolvieran su cuerpo con cada movimiento.

-Noxius- dijo en su mente entrando en un trance tan profundo que no sentía la fría corriente que la estaba envolviendo- Noxius- repitió esperando respuesta.

-Madre- dijo Noxius desnudo igual que ella. Los dos se miraban desnudos flotando en un espacio vació donde nadie los podía interrumpir.

-No te voy a dejar que destruyas todo que amo- le dijo Kaoru mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Es que acaso amas algo?

-Te pude haber amado a ti- le respondió ella, sin inmutarse.

-Todavía lo puedes hacer- dijo Noxius acercándose- Tienes tanto poder que si fueras otra persona te destruiría pero no a ti, eres mi madre, y en ti llevas parte de mi como yo llevo parte de ti.

-Eso no evitara que te detenga.

-No lo puedes hacer y lo sabes, mira lo que te han hecho- extendió su delicada mano para acariciar su rostro, Kaoru no se movió de donde estaba él era mas alto que ella y su cuerpo despedía un olor ligeramente parecido al de Kenshin- Te han convertido en una mujer fría, sin ganas de amar, te han quitado todo lo que has querido y te han dejado sin nada.

-Eso es problema mió- le contesto ella- Esta será la ultima vez que te vea por que la próxima será para destruirte así que te aconsejo que des lo mejor de ti.

-¿Por qué me advierte?- le preguntó uniendo sus cuerpos y acercando su rostro al de ella- Te gustaría que te tomara cierto.

-Eres mi hijo- le contesto ella con una pizca de furia en sus ojos- Solo lo hago por eso y nada mas.

-Y es por eso que serás tu la que trate de detenerme- estaba furioso y el abrazo se estaba tornando mas agresivo.

-Exacto- le contesto ella, no haciendo nada para detenerlo. Estaban teniendo una batalla mental tratando de entrar cada uno en la mente del otro y destruir sus murallas, pero ninguno lo estaba logrando y solo se lastimaban.

-Eres tan atrevida- le dijo besándola con fuerza a lo que ella lo alejo con un golpe, sobresaltándolo ante ese desplazamiento de poder.

-Da lo mejor que tengas por que te voy a regresar a donde saliste sin ninguna compasión- le respondió ella regresando a su habitación y cayendo al suelo bañada en sudor y tiritando de fiebre.

A la mañana siguiente todos se dedicaron a practicar en la seguridad de sus casas lo que habían practicado el día anterior, Kenshin no sabia que hacer ya que los volcanes que Kaoru y Misao habían creado para él no lo ayudaban en nada por que sabia manejar a la perfección sus poderes pero estaba un poco oxidado y eso le había ayudado en ponerse en forma.

-Hola- dijo Kaoru bajándose del coche en casa de la familia Hiko.

-Bienvenida- dijo Tomoe saludándola.

-Quiero hablar un momento con tigo, si no es problema- le dijo Kaoru.

-Claro, entra- dijo Tomoe cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿Misao no esta?- preguntó mientras llegaban a la terraza donde nadie las molestaría.

-E tratado de despertarla por no se despierta al parecer esta muy cansada.

-Tal vez- dijo Kaoru riendo para si con complicidad.

-Bueno te escucho- dijo Tomoe.

-No quiero que malinterpretes la decisión que tome de ponerte a trabajar junto a Akira- dijo Kaoru con seriedad- No es mi intención romper tu matrimonio ni nada por el estilo.

-Lo se- contesto Tomoe mirando el hermoso día- Akira ya me explico todo y yo se que tu no serias capas de hacer eso. Kenshin y yo alguna vez nos amamos pero ese amor se extinguió hace mucho, ahora solo nos quedan nuestras hijas y el volver encontrar a Akira me lo confirmo, estoy muy confundida y no se que hacer.

-Has lo que te dicte tu corazón- le dijo Kaoru- Las circunstancias impidieron que yo lo hiciera, así que no dejes que eso te pase.

-Gracias- dijo Tomoe recibiendo una dulce sonrisa de Kaoru.

-Kaoru- dijo Kenshin- ¿Sucedió algo?

-No- contesto ella parándose- Si no estas cansado podemos entrenar en la base de los Element's.

-No hay problema- contesto él- Tomoe.

-Diviértanse- dijo ella entrando a la casa.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si, sostén mi mano- dijo ella teletransportandose diez veces mas rápido de lo que lo hacia Sanosuke.

-Por hoy nos vamos a dedicar al ataque y a la defensa- dijo Kaoru quitándose el traje y quedando en unos cómodos pantalones y una blusa sin mangas.

-No tengo que decirte que me debes atacar con fuerza cierto- dijo Kaoru poniéndose en posición.

-Lo se- dijo el atacándola con una bola de fuego que le rozo el rostro pero pudo esquivar.

-Tienes que ser mas rápido- lo desafió ella atacándolo y dando en el blanco- Eres bueno Battosai pero no lo suficiente- le dijo provocando que los violáceos ojos se transformaran en dos esferas doradas con la mención de ese nombre.

-Entonces tendré que ser mas rudo- le contesto él atacándola con una mezcla de fuego y combate mano a mano que ella le respondía de igual manera acertando algunos y esquivando otros. Había bloqueado sus habilidades para quedar en el mismo nivel que cuando se fue ya que sabia que Noxius la atacaría por esa parte y aria algo para dejarla indefensa.

-Te dije que me atacaras- le dijo ella dejándolo sin aire, enfureciéndolo cada vez mas- Si no lo haces yo no me voy a detener.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que estas demostrando ¿Por qué?

-Si me vences te lo diré.

-Excelente- dijo

Los dos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, llevaban combatiendo toda la mañana y sus energías estaban mermando. Misao les había llevado comida y estaba entrenando con Enishi ya que Aoshi y Soujiro estaban practicando dentro de la esfera de protección creada por Kaoru. Los cinco se detuvieron para almorzar una vez no pudieron aguantar mas. Kenshin estaba sorprendido, en tan solo un día de entrenar con ella podía sentir como sus fuerzas incrementaban y sus habilidades se moldeaban y refinaban con cada ataque. Aoshi y Soujiro no dejaban de formar la tormenta pero los resultados seguían siendo los mismos. Y Misao y Enishi formaban el equipo perfecto, el entrenamiento de Enishi en el monasterio le había servido para distribuir sus fuerzas en pequeños golpes que daban en puntos clave capases de derribar a cualquiera con tan solo un toque. Pero Misao era rápida y sabia esquivarlos sin ningún problema retando con eso la velocidad de Enishi y las habilidades de ella.

El entrenamiento era intensivo, aficiónate pero terriblemente efectivo. La tarde ya estaba cayendo y Aoshi y Soujiro pese a lo maltratado que estaban había mejorado considerablemente, pero todavía les faltaba mucho y el tiempo les caía encima como una tespentad inclemente. Al otro día tendrían entrenamiento nuevamente con el resto del equipo y era necesario que ellos estuviesen preparados.

-Kaoru- dijo Misao interrumpiendo su entrenamiento con Kenshin- Enishi y yo nos marchamos no creo que logremos obtener nada mas hoy y siento mi cuerpo que va a reventar de tanta energía circulando a través de mi.

-Es lo mejor- le respondió ella mirando a Kenshin- Tu también puedes descansar- hizo una pausa perdiéndose en los ojos dorados que la miraban con deseo contenido- Yo me quedare con Aoshi y Soujiro pero quiero que practiques una técnica secreta que te voy a enseñar.

-Bien- contesto él esperándola en un árbol alejado donde la débil luz de la luna se colaba entre las ramas.

-Te esperare a que llegues- le dijo Enishi antes de marcharse con Misao dándole un dulce beso en la frente que hicieron destellar en la oscuridad el dorado de unos fieros ojo.

-¿Podemos descansar un poco?- le preguntó Soujiro tomando un poco de agua.

-Claro- contesto ella acercándose a Kenshin.

-¿Estas listo?- le preguntó sentándose en el suelo esperando que él la imitase.

-No e dejado de pensar en ti- dijo Kenshin sentándose tan cerca como pudo- Tu olor a cambiado radicalmente y ahora es la mezcla de ese delicado jazmín y a humo. Tienes impregnado en la carne el olor de la muerte y la paz.

-En cambio tú hueles exactamente igual y Nostos tiene la mezcla del tuyo y el mió junto con el suyo propio- le respondió ella tomándole las manos con fuerza- Cierra los ojos y por nada del mundo los abras.

-¿Que ago ahora?

-Deja tu mente en blanco, respira lentamente y asimila el frió que estas sintiendo desde tus manos hacia tu cuerpo.

-Es tan tétrico- dijo Kenshin intentando no zafarse- Se siente tan… sin vida.

-Lo que estas sintiendo se llama Las llamas del infierno. Es tan frío y denso que puede quemar o carbonizar a cualquiera. Se dice que las llamas del infierno, o la parte más maligna y oscura esta cubierta de esta materia más fría y caliente que cualquier cosa sobre la tierra.

-¿Cómo yo puedo manejarla si ni siquiera puedo tolerarla?

-Nadie puede domar esta energía- le dijo Kaoru agarrándolo fuertemente- Lo único que puedes hacer es asimilarla, no dejes que te domine y tu no trates de dominarla el secreto de esta técnica es saber llevar un balance una vez lo alcances podrás utilizarla a tu antojo, pero en el proceso tienes que tener mucho cuidado por que te puede destruir.

-Entiendo. ¿Y ahora?

-Te voy a sujetar fuertemente las manos y me voy a acercar a ti, es importante que no abras los ojos en ningún momento. Vas a sentir mis labios sobre los tuyos e inmediatamente sentirás que todo gira a tu alrededor y ese frío te va a cubrir todo el cuerpo, trata de mantenerte relajado yo no te soltare hasta que no lo domines un poco. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si.

Kaoru se acerco lentamente a sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos. Su corazón latía con fuerza por el despertar de ese poder en él y sobre todo por saber que sentiría nuevamente esos deliciosos labios sobre los de ella. Aoshi y Soujiro miraban desde lejos y el ver que se iban a besar no les sorprendió de nada pero lo que por poco los tumba fue el remolino de hielo hirviente que los rodeo elevando sus cabello y quemando todo lo que tocaba a su alrededor mientras Kaoru los iba encerrando en una burbuja de protección.

EL remolino se volvía cada vez mas denso y a pesar de ellos estar enserados podían sentir un frío hirviente que se les colaba por los huesoso e intentaba destruirlos.

Kenshin estaba convulsionado, todo había sucedido como ella se lo describió y su cuerpo por mas que lo intentara no lo podía relajar solo sentía la candidez de sus labios y su mente solo trabajaba sobre la idea de aferrarse a esa candidez. Le soltó las manos y se aferro a sus labios con toda la fuerza que le quedaba disminuyendo el frío que sentía con la intensificación de ese beso. Pero acelerando la homogénea mezcla de energías que transitaba de su cuerpo al de ella.

Paulatinamente fue controlando o aceptando esa fuerza que quisiera destrozarlo, que quisiera desintegrarlo para tomar dominio sobre él y a medida que todo regresaba a la normalidad Kaoru se iba alejando de él hasta dejarlo solo en la burbuja de protección.

-No te separes- le rogó él antes que ella saliera por completo.

-Tienes que seguir solo desde aquí- le respondió ella no dándose cuenta que esa suplica era para que se quedara junto a él ahora y siempre, que siguieran besándose tan apasionadamente el resto de sus vidas y pudiesen concebir el fruto de su amor de la forma correcta y no como el sacrificio por el bien de la humanidad. Quería que fuesen egoístas y que solo pensaran en ellos y nadie más.

Al Kaoru separase completamente Kenshin experimento el dolor mas placentero que jamás había experimentado. Desde la muerte de su madre y la perdida de la mujer que él creyó amaba su alma se había fragmentado en dos, era cierto que ese día él no había acecinado a todos esos hombres inocentes que encontraron a su alrededor en el bosque, pero si era cierto que acecino a todos aquellos que causaron esas muertes y desde ese día fue llamado Battousai.

Cerro los ojos escuchando la voz de ese poder ilimitado que le susurraba en el oído.

-¿Me aceptas por lo que soy?- le preguntó la voz ligeramente parecida a la de él.

-¿Qué eres?- le preguntó él buscando la voz en esa soledad limitada que lo rodeaba.

-Soy Battousai, soy el poder que la madre del mal te cedió, soy todo lo que tu quieras que sea- hizo una pausa acercándose mas a su oído y susurrándole lentamente- Soy todo lo que tu quieras que sea y mas.

-Eres yo y a la misma vez nadie- le respondió Kenshin confundido- Si podemos coexistir te acepto.

-Eres precavido y muy inteligente eso me gusta- le dijo la voz- Tengo voluntad propia y siempre te dejare saber mi opinión nuestra coexistencia dependerá de la aceptación de nuestras opiniones.

-Entiendo y acepto- dijo él rompiendo la burbuja de protección creada por Kaoru y abriendo los ojos para acercarse a ella.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Soujiro quien no dejaba de mirarlo fascinado, sus ojos eran violetas pero lo rodeaba un intenso brillo dorado que fascinaba y a la misma vez aterrorizaba.

-Si- respondió Kenshin mirando a Kaoru- Gracias, quiero probar este poder.

-Mañana- le dijo ella levantando el flequillo de su cabello y acercando sus ojos a los de él- Estas cansado y no es bueno que te expongas, practica tu solo con calma y mañana empezaremos.

-Bien- respondió él besándola apasionadamente y marchándose.

-Creo que no se va a dar por vencido- dijo Aoshi parándose y acercándose a ella.

-Están listo- dijo ella cambiando el tema.

-So- respondieron los dos.

-Tomen mi mano- dijo ella- Empiecen a desatar su poder y yo los iré guiando hasta que lo logren.

La tormenta se fue intensificando- la luna nueva ayudaba a la oscuridad total del bosque, y la única fuete de luz era la débil fogata que se iba a apagando- El dolor era agudo y ninguno de los tres podían esquivar el daño que este les causaba, Kaoru impedía que estos fueran intensos pero aun así el dolor era agudo.

-Listos o no hay voy- dijo Kaoru preparándolos.

Con el simple comando de su mente la tormenta se desato, la fogata se extinguió y quedaron iluminados por la débil luz de las lejanas estrellas. Aoshi y Soujiro gritaban al sentir como sus cuerpos iban aceptado el dolor y sus poderes se acoplaban al poder del otro. Era casi la media noche y estaban exhaustos pero los resultados eran extraordinarios. La mezcla del viento blanco cristalino y el negro oscuridad rodeaban a Kaoru quien les servia como punto de referencia, tenían que simular una tormenta y como tal causar daños menores a las propiedades para evitar que las personas salieran o peor que algún Asesin's entrara.

-Kaoru- dijo Aoshi notando como ella perdía poco a poco el conocimiento- Es suficiente.

-Solo un poco más- le respondió ella aforrándose a sus manos y sin darse cuenta explotando sus habilidades creando así una tormenta mucho más fuerte y dejarlos sin energía.

-Kaoru- dijo la seductora voz de un hombre tras suyo pero a varios kilómetros de distancia- Temes que mis hombres puedan lastimar a tus marionetas.

-Noxius- dijo ella- No temo por mis Element's pero si temo por ti.

-Los instintos de una madre son muy fuertes- le dijo Noxius extendiendo su mano desde su guarida donde el cuerpo desnudo de Yumi descansaba sobre una hermosa cama y acariciaba su rostro.

-Eso no va a impedir que te detenga- le respondió ella deteniendo su caricia- Al parecer al mal le gusta sentirse querido.

-No hay nadie en el universo que no le guste sentirse querido y yo no soy la excepción- dijo él abrazándola- No entiendo el motivo pero quiero que me quieras siento una desesperada necesidad de sentir que me quieras de sentir tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mió y con migo. Pero no puedo y eso alimenta las ganas el infierno que arde dentro de mí.

-Entonces prepárate por que si yo no te puedo apagar ese mismo infierno te consumirá asta destruirte- le dijo ella bloqueando la comunicación.

Mientras en el escondite de Noxius, Yumi escuchaba la comunicación que este sostenía y las lágrimas bañaban su rostro con rabia y despecho sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Ya veremos quien destruye a quien madre- dijo Noxius acercándose a Yumi y uniendo su desnudez a la de ella con rabia y pasión.

Kaoru miro a su alrededor respirando profundamente al ver los cuerpos desmayados de Aoshi y Soujiro. Los juntos y los teletransporto a la casa de Hiko donde Megumi se estaba quedando a dormir.

-Megumi- la llamo ella con su mente despertándola y a Sanosuke que no la dejaba sola ni un segundo- Por favor baja necesito tu ayuda.

-Si- le respondió ella- ¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó al ver a Aoshi y a Soujiro desmayados y a ella muy lastimada.

-Se nos fue la mano en el entrenamiento puedes curarlos y a mi, estoy exhausta-dijo Kaoru tirándose en una butaca.

Megumi en cuestión de segundos los hizo reaccionar pero no pudo eliminar el dolor de cabeza que les martillaba el cerebro. Después la curo para que pudiese descansar.

-Kaoru no crees que te estas forzando demasiado- le dijo Megumi cuando Sanosuke se llevo a los chicos a un cuarto para que descansaran.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer pero gracias por preocuparte- dijo ella desapareciendo.

-Megumi- dijo Sanosuke regresando a la sala- ¿Donde esta Kaoru?

-Ya se marcho- le respondió ella- Tiene que descansar por que si no, no va a aguantar la pelea.

-Yo me encargo de eso- le respondió él acariciando su vientre y regresando a su recamara- No te preocupes.

_…Continuara…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Lamento la demora pero espero que este capitulo recompense toda la tardanza…. Entiendo que no me dejen review como castigo… Pero me gustaría saber si por lo menos alguien la sigue leyendo mucha gracias a todos y espero que les guste a todos… Nos vemos….

Espero que me dejen sus opiniones...

Estoy mas que dispuesta a hacer un breve resumen de todos los capitulos para aquellos que se sientam perdidos... Solo dejenmen saber nos vemos cuidensen bye


	18. XVII Una vida una muerte una despedida

Como todo saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero todo lo demás es todito mío…nos vemos…

_**Doble Vida**_

_**By: Lázara**_

_**Capí**__**tulo XVII: Una vida una muerte una despedida.**_

Kaoru había llevado a Soujiro y a Aoshi a casa de la familia Hiko para que Megumi los curara y para que ella pudiera recuperar un poco de su energía. Ese entrenamiento la estaba llevando al límite de sus fuerzas, pero no se podía dar el lujo de flaquear en esos momentos. Era sumamente poderosa pero todo tenía un límite, Había regresado hacia menos de dos semanas en las cuales se enfrento varias veces a Noxius perdiendo parte de su energía física ya que su cuerpo no estaba completamente recuperado y para que eso pasara tenía que estar recibiendo una gran cantidad de energía que nadie excepto Enishi podía ofrecerle pero con un control muy riguroso, ya estaba utilizando su cuerpo como canal para sustraer energía del otro mundo y así recuperarse más rápido. Pero todo tenía un precio que pagar y este era el descanso, si gastaba mucha energía su cuerpo se debilitaría con más rapidez que en circunstancias normales y llegaría el momento en que colapsaría.

Los entrenamientos estaban yendo muy bien, Kenshin estaba trabajando con Las llamas del infierno y estaba seguro que todo saldría bien. Tsubame y Yahiko se acoplaban con gran rapidez al estilo de pelea de Hiko y Saitou, Enishi y Misao eran un equipo inigualable y Megumi desarrollaba sus habilidades sin ningún problema. Aoshi y Soujiro después de hoy estarían muy bien y Sanosuke era más fuerte y responsable que nunca que más podía pedir. La única que faltaba para estar lista era ella y aunque no lo quisiera admitir necesitaba un descanso, pero uno muy profundo.

-No creo que podamos vencer esta vez hermanita- dijo la seductora voz de un hombre fuerte, maduro y completamente encantador mientras aparecía en el curto de Kaoru dándole la espalda para que ella se terminara de vestir.

-No tienes confianza en tu equipo- dijo Kaoru terminado de amarrarse su yukata de dormir- O en tus habilidades, Sanosuke.

-Por raro que te parece en ambas confió plenamente – le respondió sacando un cigarrillo como el de su padre obteniendo así una leve sonrisa de Kaoru que nunca vio- En quien no confió es en ti.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?- le pregunto ella mientras el quitaba el cigarrillo de sus manos e inhalaba profundamente dejando que el humo inundara sus pulmones, los marchitara pero los reconfortara mientras salía ese danzante humo blanco de su boca.

-No deberías fumar- la regaño él- Megumi dice que hace daño a los pulmones.

-Megumi tiene razón- respondió ella- Tu tampoco deberías hacerlo puedes dañar a tus bebes con el humo.

-Eso me dijo hoy- dijo el lanzándolo lejos, mucho más lejos que cualquier ser humano normal- Estoy preocupado por ti, hermanita. No quiero que te pase nada. Te estas esforzando demasiado y tu cuerpo no se ha recuperado.

-Lo sé pero no tengo otra alternativa, si paro no podre ayudarlos y están casi listos.

-¿No te importa lo que te pueda pasar?

-Si me importa pero no es mi prioridad, si puedo eliminar a Noxius a cuesta de mi vida no me importaría morir.

-Como te atreves a decir eso- le recrimino Sanosuke molesto, sus ojos marrones centellaron al ori esas palabras- Sabes cuánto sufrimos cuando creímos que te habías muerto, sabes cuantas noches vi llorar a Saitou a escondidas para que nadie lo viera, sabes acaso lo difícil que fue para Kenshin vivir con tu recuerdo y el dolor de saber que en parte fue su culpa el que te fueras. Acaso lo sabes- le grito el asustándola un poco, su frialdad se había apoderado de su corazón y solo pensaba en Noxius y nada mas no teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de las personas que amaba pero como los iba a tener si ya no sabía lo que era eso.

-Tienes razón Sano- le dijo ella sentándose en el suelo mientras la fría brisa refrescaba sus cuerpos- Discúlpame pero todo este me tiene muy estresada, se que Megumi está preocupada por mi pero no puedo hacer mas nada, poco a poco mi cuerpo se va debilitando y dentro de no mucho ella no podrá ayudarme a recuperarme porque lo que yo hago y espero que me perdones por eso es quitarle su energía para que me la de…

-Pero como puedes hacerle eso ella está embarazada- le dijo Sanosuke molesto.

-Precisamente- contesto ella en un suspiro profundo- Los hijos que espera Megumi como ya les dije son especiales son nuestra esperanza y su capacidad es increíble pero esa fuerza que tienen será controlada en el momento de su nacimiento para que ellos sean quienes las controlen y no a la inversa. Les pedí su ayuda y están dispuesto a dármela por eso acepte a que me brindaran un poco de su energía, créeme hermano que nunca los pondría en peligro.

-Que puedo hacer para que te recuperes.

-Nada nadie puede hacer nada o por lo menos nadie que desee ayudarme.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Solo hay un ser sobre la tierra que puede ayudarme a que me recupere casi completamente porque compartimos un vinculo muy especial y ese es Noxius, el está igual de débil que yo y juntos nos podemos recuperar por irónico que parezca.

-Crees que esté dispuesto a ayudarte para ayudarse a sí mismo.

-Si- contesto ella, Enishi escuchaba cada palabra de la conversación tras la puerta sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta- Noxius me dijo que no hay nadie en el universo que no le guste sentirse querido y que él era la excepción, después de todo soy su madre.

-Pero Kenshin es su padre- le dijo Sanosuke buscando su mano para consolarla.

-Kenshin no es su padre porque lo que tenia de él murió cuando me lo llevo y lo que queda es mi vínculo con él y el mal aunque tengo que admitir que su olor se le parece en algo.

-Kaoru te han tocado vivir cosas muy dolorosas, solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Yo también hermano- le respondió ella parándose- No te preocupes te prometo que encontrare la forma de sobrevivir si ahora regresa con Megumi que está preocupada por ti.

-Bien nos veremos después- dijo él y desapareció.

-Sanosuke gracias por preocuparte por mi- dijo Kaoru en un susurro quitándose la yukata y quedando desnuda frente a la ventana como en otras ocasiones- Pero él también dijo que sentía una desesperada necesidad de sentir que lo quería y de sentir mi cuerpo, no se cual es lo peor de las dos cosas.

Enishi apretó sus puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las manos, su furia iba en aumento y lamentaba con toda su alma el no poder ayudar a la mujer que amaba. Lentamente abrió la puerta de su recamara y vio la imagen más hermosa y espeluznante que jamás vería, Kaoru estaba desnuda frente a la ventana con las cortinas traslucidas envolviendo parte de su cuerpo mientras este se elevaba suavemente con el viento y sus cabellos se movían al ritmo de las olas de un océano profundo e infinito. Estaba en un trance y solo le quedaba esperara a que regresara de su último encuentro con Noxius.

Lejos de la casa de la familia Saitou Noxius supervisaba los últimos detalles para el ataque a los Element's, sabia de los arduos entrenamientos que estaban llevando a cabo pero él no se quedaba a tras ya que su ejército estaba en plena forma. Era más fácil estar del lado del mal que del bien, todo siempre era mucho más fácil, no entendía a su madre o mejor dicho lo poco que le quedaba de humano no entendía a su madre porque su lado oscuro la comprendía perfectamente y esa era una de las razones por las cuales se estaba obsesionando ya que era la única que le podía hacer frente dignamente.

-Mi señor- dijo Yumi acercándose a Noxius seductoramente- Ya todo está listo, debería descansar su cuerpo se está debilitando.

-Lo sé- contesto- Pero todo ya está listo y muy pronto daremos inicio a la batalla final. Desnúdate- le ordeno a Yumi quien acato la orden sin protestar y se acostó sobre las mantas en forma de cama, su cuerpo lustroso brillaba a medida que la luz de las velas bailaban con el viento.

-Toma de mi toda la energía que necesites- le dijo Yumi hambrienta de deseo.

-Así lo haré- le respondió Noxius tocando su cuerpo con lujuria mientras la acariciaba la energía extraída de Yumi era mayor hasta casi dejarla inconsciente.

-Ya- dijo Yumi sin voz sintiendo como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

-Paramos cuando yo diga que paramos- dijo Noxius lamiendo sus labios mientras su hermoso cabello blanco cubría su rostro.

-Noxius- dijo la lejana voz de Kaoru con una dulzura infinita que Yumi escucho- Noxius ven a mí.

-Madre- respondió el mirando la negra noche en un éxtasis de pasión- Kaoru.

-No te vayas- le suplico Yumi sosteniendo su mano con las pocas fuerzas que necesitaba.

-Ya no necesito tu energía mi dulce Yumi- le respondió devolviéndole sus fuerzas mientras entraba en el mismo trance que Kaoru.

Los dos se miraban sin decir nada Kaoru estaba desnuda siendo su largo cabello su única prenda y Noxius solo llevaba unos pantalones holgados que se movían con el viento que no existía. Kaoru lo miro por primera vez como hombre, no como su hijo, no como el enemigo si no como hombre. Sus ojos negros eran aterradores pero el contraste entre su pelo medianamente largo del color del humo y su piel tersa y suave como la de un recién nacido hacia que se convirtiera en una criatura deseable, hermosa, excitante, perversamente encantadora.

-Te pareces levemente a Kenshin- le dijo Kaoru.

-El cuerpo que estoy ocupando no tiene ningún parecido con el de ese humano pero sabía que si lo lograba te iba a gustar- le respondió el acercándose con cautela. Esta vez era diferente ya que ninguno de los dos trataba de entrar a la mente del otro por que los dos sabían por lo que estaban ahí.

-Te estás debilitando- le dijo Kaoru- Al igual que yo, nos necesitamos para poder proseguir.

-Que irónica es la vida- dijo el extendiendo su mano- Nos necesitamos para recuperar nuestras energías para después uno de los dos poder desaparecer.

-Así es la vida.

-Puedes quedarte con migo y juntos dominar este y todos los mundos.

-No gracias prefiero arriesgarme a desaparecer- le dijo ella- Estas listo.

-Sí, pero esto es incestuoso ante los ojos del mundo, la madre y el hijo besándose apasionadamente- dijo el acariciado la cabeza de ella con delicadeza y acercándose a sus labios para comenzar con un beso casto y puro y a medida que la fuerzas fluían el beso se fue intensificando.

Enishi observaba como el cuerpo de Kaoru se tensaba para después relajarse por completo la energía que la rodeaban era tan intensa que un ser humano común no la podría ver pero si la podría sentir, el por el contrario podía hacer las dos cosas ya que sus habilidades se lo permitían. Una mezcla homogénea era lo que sus ojos veían una mezcla blanca y negra la atravesaba y la rodeaba saliendo de su boca para después volver a él. Yumi miraba con rabia el mismo espectáculo la cara de Noxius se veía completamente extasiada y al vez se podría decir que feliz.

-Suficiente- le dijo Kaoru alejándolo con su mente cuando sintió sus manos pegándola a sus caderas con rudeza. Enishi miro aterrorizado como las manos grandes y fuertes de un hombre se grababan en el cuerpo de Kaoru como por arte de magia.

-No quieres experimentar el completo y absoluto poder Kaoru- dijo el preparándose para volver al ataque, estaba como loco sus ojos brillaban literalmente había probado la fuente de su energía como ser maligno y a la misma vez a la mujer que deseaba como hombre.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente para que me demuestres todo el poder que tienes- le dijo Kaoru desapareciendo- Estaré lista cuando quieras no es necesario que intentes un ataque por sorpresa.

-Maldita zorra- le dijo molesto, pero ya era demasiado tarde por que había desaparecido.

-Estas bien- le pregunto Enishi cuando abrió los ojos.

-Si- le respondió ella-Solo necesito descansar.

-Entonces descansa- le respondió el cargándola y colándola sobre sus sedosas sabanas blancas para acariciarle el cabello hasta que se durmió- Yo te cuidare no temas, descansa mi bella Kaoru.

-Gracias- dijo ella antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar profundamente dormida.

Al otro día todos se encontraron en la base central de los Element's para continuar los entrenamientos y el único miembro ausente era Kaoru.

-¿Alguien sabe que le sucedió?- pregunto Misao.

-Está bien- dijo Enishi- Se quedo descansando y no quise despertarla necesita, lo necesita.

-Bien entonces comencemos con las practicas- dijo Misao- Escúchenme bien quiero que me muestren lo que tienen porque mañana a esta hora tal vez ya no estemos aquí.

Cada miembro acato la orden que Misao les dio. Era increíble como en tan solo días las habilidades de todos incrementaran considerablemente y todo gracias a la ayuda de Kaoru. La noche callo y todos partieron a descansar para la batalla final. Tomoe y Akira se fueron juntos ya que tenían algunas cosas que hablar y muchos sentimientos que aclarar. Durante esos días la relación que pudieron tener se había fortalecido mostrándole a Tomoe la decisión correcta que debía tomar si salía con vida de esta pelea. Antes de acostarse Kenshin se le acerco como todas las noches para darle un beso vacio, pero un beso de buenas noches un beso de hermanos, de amigos pero no de amantes. Tomoe viro su rostro y le dijo que si salían con vida de esa batalla quería que se separar ya que ambos tenían derecho a ser felices con los verdaderos dueños de sus corazón. Kenshin ante esto no pudo hacer nada más que agradecerle por mencionar las palabras que él nunca diría.

Todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio en la base central de los Element's Misao se sentó en el centro del circulo de poder que utilizaban para las iniciaciones, nadie los sabia pero cuando un nuevo miembro entraba en él para su prueba el líder en ese momento podía ver su alma, sus penas, sus derrotas y en parte su futuro. Ahora se preguntaba si Okina había podido ver todo esto en el futuro de su familia y amigos, si el nombrarla a ella líder de los Element's fue todo planeado por su antecesor y sobre todo si ella podía sacar adelante una de las más antiguas organizaciones que ha tenido la humanidad.

-Tienes miedo- dijo la oscuridad encerrando a Misao en un pequeño ovillo de protección.

-Sí- respondió ella relajando todo su cuerpo- Tengo miedo que todo lo que mis antecesores han logrado termine con migo, temo que tu desaparezcas definitivamente y mi hermano se hunda en un precipicio de oscuridad, temo por mi familia, mis amigos temo por la humanidad.

-Que harías si te dijera que todo saldrá bien Misao- dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza como un eco profundo.

-No te creería- le respondió ella- Kaoru se que tu cuerpo necesita mucha energía para sanar y también se que las estado obteniendo de Enishi y de Megumi pero ella ya lo sabe y no le importa el problema es que no podrá seguir haciéndolo por que la puedes lastimar y tú necesitas estar en plena forma para poder salir de esta.

-No voy a lastimar a tu hermana- dijo Kaoru- Mi cuerpo está completamente regenerado, solo falta una pieza pero esa se perdió hace muchísimo tiempo.

-¿El ataque será pronto?

-Sera mañana - le dijo Kaoru- Necesito que prevengas a todos ya hable con Enishi y está informando a Aoshi y a Soujiro para que descansen lo mas que pueda ya que tendrán que mantener la tormenta por largas horas y sus cuerpos no lo soportaran.

-Como ellos podrán mantenerse en pie.

-Porque ellos estarán conectados a mí, yo los mantendré en pie y ustedes me mantendrán cuerda.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-El mal te puede seducir con mucha facilidad y yo necesito estar cuerda- dijo Kaoru- La parte de mi cuero que me falta por recuperar es lo que llaman sentimientos, soy un cuerpo sin corazón y lo único que separa al bien y al mal son las decisiones que nuestros sentimientos alimentan, por eso sin los sentimientos de ustedes yo no sabría como orientarme mientras peleo los necesito tanto como ustedes me necesitan a mí.

-Entiendo, espero que algún día no necesites de los sentimientos de otros para poder llorar- le dijo Misao saliendo delicadamente del capullo y llegando a su casa- Porque las lagrimas son las únicas que confortan un corazón desolado.

Las horas pasaron y el despuntar del alba se veía con nitidez, el cielo y el aire se tornaban azules mientras todo alrededor adquiría el mismo color debido a la ausencia de luz y oscuridad. Kaoru abrió sus ojos y respiro profundo se vistió con unos cómodos pantalones y camisa sin mangas negras que le quedaban ceñidas al cuerpo y le permitían libertad de movimiento tanto a ella como al resto de los integrantes del grupo. Si alguien la veía con esa ropa seria castigada severamente ya que una mujer vestida con pantalones era visto mal. Todos los integrantes principales de la organización la esperaban en la sala para recibir las ultimas ordenes de ella y de la líder de los Element's.

-¿Están listos?- pregunto una vez estuvo junto a ellos.

-Si- contestaron todos con la cabeza, en un silencio absoluto.

-Todos los clanes ya están ocupando sus posiciones- dijo Misao rompiendo el silencio- Solo faltamos nosotros y estaremos listos.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Kaoru saliendo de la casa junto a todos los demás- Aoshi, Soujiro tiene que comenzar la tormenta ahora antes que los aldeanos salgan de las casa ya se han despertado algunos.

-Empecemos entonces- dijo Soujiro extendiéndole su mano a Aoshi y este aceptándola. Tan pronto sus dedos se tocaron el viento comenzó a fluir, Kaoru se acerco a ellos soportando el doloroso ardor que provocaba la combinación de sus poderes. La tormenta se estaba intensificando poco a poco haciendo que los mismos integrantes fuera difícil soportar, gracias a que ni Aoshi ni Soujiro estaban haciendo nada mas podían concentrarse en no lastimarlos pero sabían que una vez eso cambiara las cosas serian diferentes.

-Quiero que suelten una de sus manos y sostengan la mía- les dijo Kaoru- Misao tu sostén la otra y todos los demás hagan una cadena- ordeno ella.

Todos acataron la orden y una sensación espeluznante se les fue colando por los huesos hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo. Se sentía tan frio que sus cuerpos temblaban ligeramente pero podían sentir como el azote de la tormenta disminuía paulatinamente.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- se pregunto Kenshin para sí mismo esperando obtener una respuesta.

-Esta sensación es parte de su alma- dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza- Esto nos protegerá, así no seremos dañados severamente por la tormenta.

-Esta tormenta mantiene el equilibrio de dos fuerzas antagónicas- dijo la voz- Los Asasin's han vendió su alma a Noxius, por lo tanto no tendrán grandes dificultades para enfrentarse a ella pero nosotros si porque somos humanos.

-Ya veo- contesto Kenshin soltando la mano de Sanosuke y Tomoe una vez Kaoru lo indico.

-Dispérsense todos a sus posiciones y estén preparados- dijo Misao teletransportandose junto a Aoshi.

-Si- contestaron todos y desaparecieron.

El caos de la tormenta a las personas a quedarse dentro de sus casas para que no les sucediera nada, el frio matutino de la mañana se había disipado dejando la horrible sensación de soledad que causaba el viento. Todo estaba relativamente tranquilo solo ellos estaban fuera de sus casas a la espera del enemigo. Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas y todo seguía en el mismo estado de calma.

-Kaoru por que no atacan- le pregunto Misao a través de su mente.

-Quiere que nos cansemos- le contesto ella- Está esperando que Aoshi y Soujiro no resistan mas y derrumbe la barrera que han creado así podrán crear más distracción.

-Entonces su plan va a dar resultado- dijo Misao- Aoshi se ve raro está en una especie de trance.

-Es porque yo soy quien mantengo la tormenta- le respondió ella.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiremos así?

-Avisa a todos por que esto se acabo quiero que le digas a Tae sostenga fuertemente a Soujiro y tú has lo mismo con Aoshi voy a detener la tormenta por treinta segundos y después la restaurare así ellos nos atacaran, es un riesgo que debemos tomar pero vale la pena- dijo ella.

-Bien estoy lista- dijo Misao cortando la comunicación y sosteniendo a su compañero.

-Kenshin- dijo Kaoru- Quiero que me sostengas fuertemente por la cintura y no dejes que me caiga, estaré en trance por treinta segundos y pase lo que pase en ese tiempo no me suertes.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- le pregunto el pegándola a su cuerpo como un abrazo profundo.

-Ya verás- le dijo ella susurrándoselo al oído mientras sentía ese aroma tan varonil que despedía su cuerpo- Solo no me sueltes.

-No te voy a soltar nunca más Kaoru- le respondió el y en ese mismo instante la tormenta ceso de golpe haciendo que todos se tambalearan por la rigidez de sus cuerpos.

Los segundos pasaron y Misao los contaba en su mente viendo que no ocurría nada, ya casi llegaban a los treinta cuando de súbito una llovida de fuego, piedra, maderera y arena los invadió. De la nada cientos y cientos de Asasin's surgieron del aire atacándolos tal y como Kaoru había dicho. Kaoru temblaba en los brazos de Kenshin mientras su cabello se movía con furia por las ráfagas de viento que estaba sosteniendo, al sentir la presencia de Noxius la soltó protegiendo así a los habitantes de ese su hogar.

Tan pronto todo regreso a la normalidad los combates no se hicieron esperar, Enishi peleaba con todas sus fuerzas derribando un oponente tras otro sin hacerse esperar al igual que Misao, Aoshi, Tae, Soujiro, Kaoru, Kenshin, Hiko, Sanosuke, Saitou, Tsubame, y Yahiko. Todos estaban mal heridos y Megumi se desplazaba de un lado al otro para tratar de curar a la gran mayoría pero no se daba abasto, en una de las ocasiones cuando fue a curar a uno de los miembros del clan vecino un Asasin's la ataco por la espalda siendo Kaoru quien recibiera el golpe sin ninguna protección, su garganta se lleno de sangre pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que escupirla y eliminarlo para regresar a su posición.

Tanto Element's como Asasin's caían mal herido y muchos muertos sin que Megumi pudiera llegar para socorrerlo. Misao sentía como cada vida de su clan se extinguía poco a poco y las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus grandes ojos sin poder detenerlas, esas lágrimas se transformaban en odio y ese odio en la energía que necesitaba para derrotar a su oponente con más rapidez y precisión. Aoshi nunca había visto esa mirada de odio en sus ojos, esa mirada que se mezclaba con las lágrimas que caían por su rostro y la sangre de sus enemigos.

-Noxius- grito Kaoru con todas sus fuerzas, no tenia sentimientos pero todas las emociones de sus amigos y sus enemigos eran canalizadas en su cuerpo y sentí que si no acababa esa masacre pronto acabaría por explotar- Noxius- volvió a gritar mientras derrotaba a sus atacante y estos la herían en el costado.

Kenshin sintió el olor de su sangre y sus ojos se encandilaron Las llamas del infierno y el eran uno peleaban al unisonó y bastaba un solo golpe o ataque para acabar con más de uno a la vez.

-Me llamabas- dijo Noxius apareciendo a pocos metros de ella, bañado de sangre y lleno de excitación- Estas lista para ser destruida madre- le dijo atacándola. Pero ese ataque no la alcanzo ya que Kenshin lo desvió y lo ataco.

-Yo seré quien te enfrente no tu- le dijo Kenshin atacándolo.

-Bien por mi- le respondió Noxius devolviéndole el ataque que le habían mandado y dejarlo semi inconsciente sobre el lodo de la tierra- Pero no eres un rival para mi Battousai.

-Pero si para mí- dijo Kaoru atacándolo sorpresivamente e hiriéndolo.

-Al fin un oponente digno de mi- le respondió el.

Kaoru esquivaba sus golpes y lo atacaba al igual que él pero ninguno de los dos lograba un avance significativo. Estuvieron así por largo rato hasta que Noxius se detuvo y arreglo el flequillo que le cubría los ojos.

-¿Sabes que te puedo quitar los poderes?- le pregunto él moviendo su mano derecha en un circulo para después apuntarla a ella y cerrar su puño.

-Ya… ya lo sabía- le respondió Kaoru entre jadeos, tratando de buscar el aire que le estaba faltando- Y la verdad es que contaba con eso.

-A si, y porque.

-Por esto- le dijo ella parándose derecha y extendiendo sus manos- Yo le pido a los elementos de la tierra que me escuchen, yo le pido al elemento del agua que me obedezca…

-Un simple conjuro no podrá detenerme madre- le dijo Noxius- Yo, el amo y señor del ultra mundo le exijo a las fuerzas del mal que vengan a mí, le exijo que me colmen con todo mi poder para destruir, arrasar, masacrar y dominar.

Todo se torno negro el viento ceso y los Asasin's caían desplomado al pie de sus adversarios como si una mano invisible les arrebatara su alma. Misao, Aoshi y Kenshin entraron en trance junto a Enishi.

-Le pido a la puerta del otro mundo que deje liberar mi poder, que colme mi alma vacía con todos los sentimientos contenidos de aquellos que no despertaran mas- dijo Kaoru abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Enishi lloraba con desesperación tras ella, sin poder evitarlo sus manos se movían lentamente realizando el ritual secreto que ella estaba exigiendo y liberando todo ese torrente de odio, amor, venganza, frustración, cólera, celos, maldad y bondad que habitaba en la otra dimensión.

Kaoru no pudo contener el grito se escapo de su boca al sentir todo ese dolor, toda esa fuerza, esa invasión que la estaba destruyendo por dentro.

-Le pido a los elementos que me ayuden- dijo casi sin voz- Le pido a Las llamas del Infierno que me perdonen- al decir esto los tres Element's tras ellas cayeron al suelo inconscientes sintiendo como justo antes de que se les serrar sus ojos sus habilidades les pedían permiso para abandonar sus cuerpos con la promesa de que regresarían. Kenshin accedió y Las llamas del infierno por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad y en muchas otras accedieron sin ningún problema a fundirse con una persona que él no había aceptado.

-Madre- dijo Noxius- Hasta aquí llegaremos uno de los dos- sus manos se juntaron y un torbellino de poder se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hasta aquí llegaremos los dos- le respondió ella haciendo lo mismo, los dos ataques viajaban en dirección recta como si se fueran a estrellar pero justo antes de tocarse cada uno se desvió para esquivar el impacto y llegar a la persona a la que estaba destinada.

-No dejare que me lo quites- dijo la voz furiosa de Yumi con una daga extremadamente filosa que no fue clavada en la espalda de Kaoru gracias a Soujiro que se interpuso en su camino y lo hirió mortalmente a él. Kaoru volteo instintivamente para ver como Soujiro le decía adiós con su mirada sonriente y caía al suelo sin vida.

-No- grito Kaoru pero ya no podía hacer nada por que el ataque de Noxius la había alcanzado eliminado a Yumi y el de ella lo había alcanzado a él deteniendo el tiempo y congelando el momento.

-Mamá- decía la voz de un niño llorando en ese espacio blanco como la nieve- Donde estas mamá.

-Aquí- dijo Kaoru arrodillándose frente al niño, era la misma persona que Noxius había matado para usurpare su cuerpo- No temas ya todo termino ahora puedes descansar en paz- le dijo ella acariciando su rostro y besando su cabeza.

-Gracias Kaoru- le dijo el llorando de felicidad y desapareciendo para dejar en su lugar un bebe de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos azules como los de ella.

Kaoru miro al bebe y lo cargo hasta llevarlo a su pecho y darle un beso en su cabeza. Poco a poco el bebe se convirtió en niño hasta llegar a la edad que hubiese tenido si Noxius no se hubiera apoderado de su alma.

-Hola- le dijo el niño- Yo soy tu hijo.

-Lo sé- le respondió ella llorando de alegría y tristeza.

-No te puedes rendir- le dijo el limpiando sus lagrimas con sus diminutas manos- No te puedes rendir mami.

-Lo sé- respondió ella, llorando mas fuerte al escuchar esas palabras que había anhelado tanto escuchar durante mucho tiempo. Poco a poco un enorme calor se fue apoderando de su cuerpo, regresando a ella todas las emociones que componen un ser humano- Te prometo que no lo haré, mi amor- le dijo ella besándolo nuevamente y comenzando a desaparecer

-Adiós mami, adiós- dijo el niño regalándole un hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos y pudo ver la sonrisa despectiva de Noxius justo antes de que el golpe lo tocara. Con un grito de coraje recibió el ataque de Noxius, lo internalizo dentro de su cuerpo y lo purifico con la ayuda de Enishi quien podía ver todo lo que ella veía y se lo devolvió uniéndolo así con su ataque anterior y destruyéndolo para siempre o hasta que recuperase sus fuerzas y pudiera volver.

Todo quedo en calma y Kenshin, Misao, Aoshi y Enishi abrieron los ojos recuperando su aliento robado. Lo primero que vieron fue un total caos en silencio, la batalla había acabado y ellos había ganado. Misao miro a Kaoru que lloraba desconsolada mirando el suelo y cuando vio a Soujiro sin vida en el suelo su mundo se desplomo. Aoshi veía imponente como la mujer que amaba lloraba desconsolada frente al cuerpo de su rival.

-El te mando un mensaje- le dijo Kaoru tocando su hombro- Dice que seas muy feliz, que no tengas miedo de amar y que si en otra vida se vuelven a encontrar entonces no dejara que nada ni nadie los separe- Misao lloraba de emoción y tristeza mientras sonreía, ese era el Soujiro que siempre conoció y al que de algún modo amo.

-Gracias Kaoru- le dijo ella colocándolo en el suelo y tapándolo con una manta, notando por primera vez el objeto que sostenía en su mano para que no se perdiera.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunto Kaoru.

-Es una estrella- dijo Misao mostrándosela, era un hermoso pentagrama labrado en oro blanco con un árbol desojado en el centro mientras las ramas eran movidas por el viento invisible- Me dijo que me tenía un regalo por mi cumpleaños y que me lo daría cuando todo acabar.

-Entonces úsalo siempre para que nunca lo olvides- le dijo Aoshi levantando su rostro y colocándole la hermosa cadena con el colgante. Por fin había aprendido a amarla y a respetar a Soujiro aunque fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Kaoru estas bien?-le pregunto Kenshin.

-Megumi está a punto de dar a luz- dijo ella antes de desmayarse en sus brazos- Ayuda a Sanosuke.

Poco a poco todo regreso a la normalidad, Los aldeanos nunca se enteraron de la verdad sobre esa terrible tormenta que había causado tanto daño en el pueblo. Los cuerpos de los Element's que fallecieron en la batalla fueron enterradas en tierras sagradas y ceremonia dos como era debido. Misao se acerco a la tumba de Soujiro y toco la tierra de ella surgió un hermoso árbol de sakura que se movía al ritmo de viento.

-Misao- le dijo Aoshi después que todos se fueron- Te quieres casar con migo- le pregunto después de arrodillarse.

-Si- le respondió ella abrazándolo.

Megumi no había podido asistir a la ceremonia de despedida ya que todavía estaba delicada del parto pero estaba sumamente feliz ya que sus hermosos hijos estaban sanos y saludables tal y como Kaoru se los prometió. Kenshin había llegado a tiempo para ayudarla junto a Tomoe. Tomoe vivía junto a la familia Hiko pero su relación con Kenshin había acabado, en menos de una semana se había casado con Akira ante el escándalo de la población y estaba empezando a construir una hermosa casa cerca la de Kenshin así sus hijas podían estar con los dos.

-Querida Kaoru, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón- decía la carta que Kaoru había encontrado en su cuarto justo al lado de una delicada flor de jazmín- No volveré a desaparecer pero necesito un tiempo para poner mis pensamientos en orden. Vi como llorabas cuando tu hijo se despidió de ti y en ese momento entendí que no podía ganarle a Kenshin en mi lucha por ti- Enishi, dijo Kaoru mientras leía y olía el jazmín- Pero me retiro con la conciencia tranquila ya que di lo mejor de mí para reconquistarte. Volveré pronto te lo prometo y espero que cuando regrese el inútil de Kenshin no te haya hecho sufrir más porque ahí no me importara lo que pienses y te robare para que seas muy feliz con migo. Se despide Enishi Yukishiro.

-Hasta pronto Enishi- dijo Kaoru saliendo a toda prisa de su casa y montando su caballo negro y partir en dirección al bosque donde todo había comenzado.

-Llegaste- dijo Kenshin ayudándola a bajar del caballo- Te tardaste mucho no pensé que vendrías.

-Tenía que despedirme de alguien antes- le dijo ella mirando sus hermosos ojos violetas dorados- Pero ya estoy aquí Kenshin.

-Y nunca más te dejare ir- le dijo el besándola con una ternura infinita mientras desvestían sus cuerpos y culminaban lo que habían dejando inconcluso muchos años atrás.

…Fin…

Notas de la autora

Debo pedirles descula a todos lo que leen esta historia por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero espero que la este capítulo cumpla con todas las expectativas. Debo admitir que me puse sentimental cuando tuve que matar a Soujiro pero era necesario…

Gracias a todos por su apoyo incondicional y espero que me digan que tal me quedo…

Nos vemos pronto se despide

Lazara…


End file.
